The promise
by ReScripta
Summary: What choice do you have if you are badly injured in the desert and a gunslinger finds you? Rango promises to do everything if Jake brings him to town. Jake agrees, but the price is high, which Rango has to pay.
1. Your money or your life!

**Hello, at last I managed to write the translation.**

 **Somebody asked me for chapter 3, which is still in work, but I will upload as soon as I can.**

 **By the way, sorry, but my writing works will take longer, because my computer doesn't work.** **And I don't know why. (-_- X_X) For that amount of time, I have to write with a computer from a friend, which I can't use every day. Because of this, don't be surprised if I don't upload for a long time. :S I'm still looking for a new computer. -_- (sigh)**

 **After that… enjoy the story. ;)**

 **[Later grammatical corrections are possible!]**

* * *

1\. Your money or your life!

She kissed him on the lips. That's the way she used to kiss him. He loved to feel her lips on his lips. Then she pulled back her head and looked at him straightly in the eyes. Rango blushed as she gave him this loving look.

"See you tomorrow?" she asked softly and smiled.

Rango smiled, too. "Of course. By the way, thank you for the meal. It was very good."

Beans chuckled softly. "Was I able to indulge a nice city boy?"

She touched his face with both hands. Rango knew she wanted to kiss him again. But this time he wanted to kiss her at first. He leaned forward and kissed her again. Almost several seconds or longer. They did not know. At last, they interrupted their intimate contact.

Rango cleared his throat and took a step back. "Well, then, it's probably the best I go now."

"And you really do not want to stay here?" Beans asked hopefully.

Rango looked forward. Behind her stood Beans's farmhouse. It was a huge tin can, which was converted into a house, but it was cozy. He had never refused her invitation for a lunch with her. Although he always had to stay in the town as a sheriff. But why not sacrifice a short evening? Now he stood with her in front of the house and she wanted that he stay tonight.

Rango was heartwarming, but then he shook his head ruefully.

"No, I'm sorry. Tonight, I have no one, who could stand guard at the sheriff's office."

Beans nodded. "Okay. But another time?"

Rango smiled. "Exactly. Definitely another time. I will look in my calendar."

With these words, he untied his roadrunner, which stood in front of the house and mounted the animal.

"I just hope that your calendar is not full," Beans said cheerfully.

"Don't worry. For you, I always keep a date clear."

He drew in the reins and the roadrunner rode into the desert, where in the distance lay the city.

They waved goodbye to each other.

"See you tomorrow," Beans called at him.

"See you tomorrow!" he called at her and spurred the roadrunner, which immediately rode in a wild gallop.

* * *

When they rode the half way, Rango shorted the reins and let the roadrunner go at a walking pace. The chameleon turned up his collar. The night was chilly, but the sky was starry.

He leaned his head back and looked at the stars. They were beautiful this night. The moon shined crescent-shaped in the sky and interfered with its dim light barely the star splendor.

Rango listened to the chirping of the desert crickets.

It had been a lovely evening. He had never enjoyed such a night. At least not with a nice girl. He sighed. It had done him some harm to leave Beans so soon after the dinner again. With pleasure, he would have been stay there, but he had to return to the city.

He was taken aback. The chirping of the crickets had stopped all at once. Why they had interrupted their evening concert? Because of him?

He winced. From the corner of his eye, he thought he would have seen a movement. He glanced to the right. Around him were scattered withered shrubs, and a few cacti, but for the rest…

There! Again a slight movement. This time on the left side. Rango got qualms, and he did not know whether he should stay or ride faster.

He was startled. He quickly stopped his roadrunner. In undergrowth, something rustled.

Rango grabbed quickly for his revolver and pointed it at the direction where he had heard the sound. His stomach clenched. Was it just a harmless animal? If so, why did it lurk around here?

"Who's there?" he asked with firm voice. But no one answered. With an effort, he stared into the darkness. A silence was in the air. A silence that Rango did not like.

He held his breath and listened to a suspicious noise.

Suddenly he heard crunching sand beside him. He turned around. He screamed in horror as a dark figure leapt him and snatched him down from the roadrunner to the ground.

Immediately, Rango tried to get up, but then he was grabbed from behind and someone pressed him on his stomach on the ground.

"Your money or your life!" a strange voice ordered.

Rango was paralyzed with fear as the stranger pressed a revolver between his ribs. He had never been attacked by a mugger. Why today?

"Your money or your life!" the stanger demanded with menacing voice.

"I-I ... I have nothing with me," Rango stammered.

He saw his revolver a few meters in front of him lying on the floor. The stranger had not yet discovered it fortunately.

"You have no money?!" the bandit growled. "Don't talk rubbish! Everyone has something in their pockets."

"Then look for yourself!" Rango countered with clenched teeth.

The stranger did not hesitate and rummaged first Rango's trouser pockets. Then the bandit pulled him onto his back and searched his shirt pockets.

In the dim moonlight, Rango recognized a fox-like shape in sloppy clothes. The robber was so busy with the pockets that he no longer paid attention to Rango. A little bit calmed, Rango took up his courage and kicked his feet with full force in the belly of the fox. The fox yelped and fell backwards.

Rango took his chance and picked up his revolver from the ground and pointed it at the fox, who was still completely surprised when he saw the revolver in Rango's hand.

"I arrest you for robbery!" Rango said sternly.

The fox stood up. "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm the sheriff of this town district," Rango answered. "And I place you under arrest."

"Well, well. You think you're very clever, huh?" the fox asked and chuckled hoarsely.

Rango narrowed his eyes. "If you do not keep your comments for yourself at once, you will stand longer behind bars."

The fox chuckled again. "Then catch me."

Rango had no more time to react, and the fox jumped aside and disappeared into the thick, withered shrubs.

"Stop! Freeze!" Rango shouted and fired a bullet, which missed its target because of the darkness.

The chameleon tried to run after him, but the robber was no more visible.

Rango bit his underlip. "Damn!"

Angrily he stomp his foot.

"I'm a stupid sheriff," he grumbled angrily and snorted. Because of his carelessness, the robber was still running around the area.

Still quite upset he kicked away a stone.

All right, he thought. It can't be helped.

After he had calmed down, he put his revolver back in the holster and walked over to his roadrunner. But when he was going to climb up, someone grabbed him from behind and threw him to the ground.

Rango had no chance to stand up again, because once again he was pressed on his stomach on the ground.

"Did you really think I would run away like a coward?" the fox said mockingly.

Rango gasped as the fox shifted his weight in his body. In vain, he tried to come up again.

"Let me go!" Rango yelled at him. Panic rose inside him. The bandit had no good intentions that he returned.

"Shut up!" the robber snapped. "Actually I had planned to take an ordinary robbery. But you insulted me. That was not very clever of you. People who annoy me, I do not like."

Rango gasped as the fox dug his long claws into his shoulders. He wriggled in his grasp, but the fox held him like a vise.  
"Let me go!" Rango shouted.

"Oh, now you are afraid," the robber mocked spitefully. "I assure you, that you will have more fear tonight. A fear of _death_. "

Rango was startled. But before he could protest, the bandit had taken out a string from his pocket and tied his hands behind his back together.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" Rango shouted angrily, but at the same time anxiously. "Let me go at last!"

He wailed when the fox grabbed his tied wrists and pulled them higher behind his back. Rango thought to get a lumbago every moment. He felt how the fox grabbed him by the neck. Shortly thereafter, he tasted cloth in his mouth, which was tied together behind his head. In vain, Rango tried to spit out the gag again. Then the fox loosened his grip and let Rango be.

Rango tried to flee and crawled a few feet away from him. But the fox jumped at him again and pressed him with his stomach on the ground.

Rango uttered muffled cries and tried again to get free with all his might.

"You have no _money_ ," the robber sneered. "Fine, then I will steal your _life_."

He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a knife. When Rango saw the knife, the bare panic rose inside him. Like a madman, he tried to free himself. He heard how the rubber laughed.

Rango screamed. An unbearable sharp pain ran through his right side. He felt hard metal.

The fox let him go. But the pain did not subside. Rango was totally scared and shaking with panic. He tried to scream, but his body was paralyzed with fear and his mind was completely empty. Stunned, he looked down at himself. The fox had rammed a knife into his right body side and leaved it in the wound.

Satisfied with himself, the fox put his hands on his hips and looked at his injured victim with spitefulness.

"Well, how do you like that?" he asked sarcastically.

Seconds later, Rango had recovered from the initial shock. Despite the endless pain, he stood up and tried to run away, because his legs were not tied. But the bandit reacted quickly and before Rango knew what was happening, he had thrown him to the ground again.

"You want to run away?" the robber asked spitefully. "You will be a good boy and stay here."

Rango was close to tears. With every movement, he had the feeling to squeeze the knife more and more into the wound.

"I see, I'll have to force you to stay here," the bandit grumbled.

He looked around and saw an old big shrub, which looked more like a half-withered tree, and his withered branches hang sadly down.

The fox laughed and entrained Rango without mercy. Rango whined when the robber hauled him over to the tree. Under the tree, he forced Rango to stand on his feet and seized his shackled wrists. Then he tied up his hands with one of the drooping branches. After he had tested the branch couldn't break off, he relinquished Rango.

Groaning, the chameleon writhed, but he couldn't sink to the ground, because his hands were tied together with the tree-branch. He could only get on his knees.

"Well, you like it better, don't you?" the fox said and chuckled nastily. "At the earliest in the morning somebody could find you, but until then you're already dead. Don't hope, that somebody will find you before dawn. Have a good night and sleep well."

He laughed. Then he turned around and left Rango alone.

Rango wailed in his distress and whined. But the robber made no move to turn around and went calmly his way.

It was quiet again. The crickets began to continue their evening concert.

Rango did not know what to do. Helpless, he stood there, breathing heavily. He moaned painfully when he felt the knife inside his wound again.

He felt nauseated. Groaning, he writhed and he'd love nothing better than to lay down, but the shackles held him mercilessly fixed on the branch.

He looked around. There wasn't a soul in sight. Neither a person nor a house. He felt a lump in his throat. He was completely alone. He sobbed. The pain was getting worse. Finally, he wept. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks.

He lamented when he felt heavy convulsions. His knees began to shake. He did not want to die!

He took a pleading look to the sky, where the stars still shined, as though nothing had happened. Again he looked around. But no one was visible. He got a new paroxysm of grief. He wept as never before in his life.

With a jerk, he straightened his torso and screamed with all his might through the gag in the darkness. His helpless cries disappeared in solitude. But the sound was not loud enough to reach a listening ear.

Several times, the injured chameleon shouted with muffled cries. Then he collapsed. His arms stretched back so that he stood on his knees. He continued to cry. Groaning, he tried again to get back on his feet, but the cramps forced him back on the knees. Like a lifeless doll he hung there. Totally helpless.

He was shocked when he suddenly felt cold metal on his stomach, which straightened his torso again. He whined, when the knife was moved in his wound. Shaky, Rango looked at the metal. It was big and ... was a gun.

* * *

 **I hope you liked first chapter.** **Review, please!**


	2. Everything!

**Hello, here chapter 2. Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

2\. Everything!

Rango was wide-eyed as he saw Jake's head came out of nowhere in the darkness.

"He had mauled you very badly," Jake said mockingly.

Rango breathed faster.

Then he fell forward as Jake left his hold of Rango's torso again.

"Well, how do you feel as a fallen hero?" Jake asked and smiled evilly.

Then he circled around the helpless chameleon and looked at the knife, which stuck in Rango's right side of the body.

"I think it's a bad feeling to have such a sharp thing in your body, isn't it?" he laughed coldly.

Rango groaned exhausted and made every effort to keep himself on his feet, but he couldn't. Repeatedly, his body tensed up and he fell back on his knees. Jake looked at him calmly. It gave him pleasure to see how his rival suffered pain.

"Should I press it deeper inside you?" Jake asked sarcastically and laughed.

Rango raised his head and looked at Jake pleadingly.

Jake shirked his look. "Well, actually I'm just came here to tell you good-bye, brother."

Rango uttered muffled cries with effort. But Jake acted as if he would not listen his cry for mercy.

"Adieu, _brother_ ," he said and turned around and crawled away.

Behind him, he heard Rango's pleading cries. It was a heart-rending wail.

Jake smiled mockingly. "Nice try. But I don't fall for your pity act."

Without reducing his pace, he walked his way.

As soon as he was out of sight, Rango cried louder.

Jake snorted. "How ridiculous."

He stopped and listened for a while Rango's muffled cries for help.

Then, there fell a silence and after that a piteous weeping.

A cold smile played on Jake's lips. "So, he asks me to help him? How stupid can you get?"

He grinned again. "All right. As a rival, I will do only a little favor for him. "

With these words, Jake turned around and crawled back to the old tree. Rango hung limply on tree branch, completely hopeless.

"And this was called a hero," Jake muttered arrogantly.

In slow pace, he crawled to the injured chameleon and stopped a few meters in front of him. When his shadow fell on Rango, the chameleon raised his head hastily. Jake stood before him and said nothing. He didn't move a facial muscle.

With panic, Rango shifted from one foot to the other.

Jake sighed annoyed. "Listen. Just because you're my favorite rival, I'll just do a little favor for you."

With this, he crawled around the chameleon and bit off the branch, where Rango was tied. Rango yelped as he fell to the ground and the branch landed on his back. Jake took a little tree branch inside his mouth, put it behind Rango's head and managed to remove the gag. Audible Rango gasped for air.

Disgusted, Jake spat out the piece of wood again and turned around.

"Well, that's all. From now you have to shift for yourself."

"No, Jake ...," Rango gasped exhausted.

"What?" Jake asked hypocritically. "You wanted to scream. Now you can do it."

"But here… nobody is here."

"Oh really? Bad for you."

Rango shivered with fear. "No, please, Jake. Help me!"

Jake smiled mockingly. "Helping you?"

"Jake, please ..." Rango moaned and breathed heavily. The blood loss took his vital force, although the knife still stuck in the wound.

Jake raised his eyebrows. "As you wish."

With these words, he aimed his gun at Rango.

Rango was wide-eyed. "What are you doing?" he asked in panic.

"What do you think? I put you out of your misery," Jake replied monotonously.

"NO! Please don't!" Rango moved quickly, but then he squirmed as the branch touched the knife. He yelped with pain, and then he lay on the ground like frozen.

Jake dropped his weapon. "Well, you don't want a coup de grace? As you wish. It was just a suggestion. "

With this, he turned around and wanted to go again. Rango wailed loudly.

Jake looked behind himself. Rango tried to get up but he did not come up, because the tree-branch still held him on the ground. Whining he lay on the ground, panting heavily.

Jake turned away.

"Jake, please. Please, Jake! Don't leave me here! I don't wanna die! Please, Jake, please! You can't leave me just here! "

"I can't?" Jake laughed mockingly. "Of course I can."

Rango sank on the ground. Because of the knife he couldn't move.

"Jake, please! I do everything you want! "

Jake paused. He smiled coldly. "Oh really?"

"Yes!"

Jake grinned. "Forget it."

"No! I'll do everything!"

"Forget it more than before."

Jake acted as if he wanted to leave him.

"Jake, I do everything!"

"Really everything?"

He turned around. Rango nodded hastily. The pain drove him to blind panic. He did not want to die.

Jake chuckled darkly. "Well, you promise to do everything?"

"Yes ..." Rango broke out in tears again.

Jake chuckled. "But the price is high ..."

"Whatever you want, I'll do it."

Jakes grinned broadly. He turned his body and leaned it relaxed against the tree.

"So, you are going to do everything?"

Rango wept desperately. Tears ran down his cheeks. How long wanted Jake torment him?

"Yes! I do everything! "

"But I tell you, the price is high ..."

"I'll do everything you want."

"You promise?"

"I promise!"

"Deal!"

With these words, Jake leaned forward and grabbed with his mouth the rest of the branch, where still Rango's hands were tied.

Rango wailed. Jake broke off the branch with a crack and Rango was free. Just the shackles hold together his hands.

Then Jake picked him up slowly. Rango whined incessantly. It hurt terribly. Jake put him on his back, so that Rango lay with his belly on him. His eyes were still filled with tears. Then Jake began to move.

All the way, Rango whined without interruption.

"Could you shut up at last?" Jake growled.

Rango tried everything to keep calm. He felt very nauseated.

At last, they reached the city. No sooner, they passed the entrance of the town, Jake slowed his pace and crept quietly past the houses. He didn't want to be seen to spark a panic, when the townspeople see him with Rango.

Jake narrowed his eyes. No one should know about it.

In front of the Doc's house, Jake paused.

Rango whined when Jake let him slide gently to the ground.

"Our deal still holds, doesn't it?"

Rango nodded shakily. He was unable to speak.

Jake grinned darkly. "Well, well. I kept my side of the bargain. When it's nearer the time, you will fulfil your promise."

With these words, Jake knocked with his gun against the door, so long until a light shone behind a window.

"See ya," Jake said and crawled away quickly.

Breathing heavily, Rango left alone until a ray of light fell on him.

Doc was still drowsy with sleep and hold up his lantern.

"Who's there?" he asked tired.

"Help, Doc," Rango whispered weakly.

Surprised, Doc stared on the floor. Startled, he ran to Rango and knelt beside him on the floor. "Sheriff! What happened?"

"Help me ..." He cut off. Exhausted, he collapsed.

Semiconscious, he felt how Doc carried him into the house. Then he lost consciousness.

\- (Temporarily finished) -

* * *

 **Sorry for the interruption, but chapter 3 is still in work. -_-** **How I said, it's a story with an open ending, but it will be continued someday. Don't worry. ;) I will continue with chapter 3 until I have a new computer. :S  
**


	3. It's not your fault!

**Hello, the most of you want to read the next chapter. All right, you won and I wrote. XD**

 **Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

3\. It's not your fault!

Buford stood behind the counter and cleaned some glasses with silence. It was quiet in the saloon. A little bit too quiet. Although most townspeople were staying here in the morning time, but no one dared to say a word.

Buford looked up when he heard footsteps at the door. Presently, Doc entered the saloon and went straight up to the bar. The townspeople followed him with their eyes. After Doc sat down, the doctor noticed the silence now. But instead to react to it, he waved to Buford that he should bring him a bottle.

Without hesitation, Buford grabbed into the shelf and take out a bottle which the doctor used to drink. Without words, the toad put the bottle on the counter. Doc looked at the bottle with silence and yawned loudly. Then he grabbed the plug, pulled it out and drank several sips from the bottle. Panting, he put down the bottle.  
Again an oppressive silence.

Finally, Waffles couldn't stick it any longer and approached Doc.

"And? How is he?"

Doc raised his ear, then he let it hang again. He felt how the others stared at him with watchful eyes.

"He will survive."

A murmur of relief went through the room. Everyone talked wildly. Then all went to the bar, surrounded the doctor and gave him slaps on his back.

"This's our Doc."

"I told ya so!" Elbows said. "I knew it, he would be successful."

"You didn't," Eglin replied. "You were the only one, who said the whole time that ..."

"All right," Doc broke the hubbub. "Take your glasses. I buy you a drink."

Everybody cheered and pushed to the bar, while Doc rubbed his tired eyes. He had kept watch beside Rango for two days, who was still housed in his doctor's office. First, it seemed he would die. He had lost a lot of blood.

The citizen reacted distraught over their Sheriff's accident. Most of all Beans, who had broken out in tears when she heard it. With effort, Doc managed to calm down her and to give her a sedative. But also the others were worried about their hero and were knocking several times a day against Doc's door and asked him about his state. And Doc always said: Wait and see, I can just say, he is still breathing.

But today, his state became stable and Doc left the house to take a drink.  
After Doc had emptied his glass, he left the saloon again. He wouldn't Rango leave alone so long. The risk of possible complications were still not completely excluded.

* * *

Was it all just a dream?

Groaning, Rango opened his eyes, but closed them again immediately, because the light in the room blinded him. It was daylight outside. But the faint light in the room hurt his eyes.

Searching, his hands groped the surrounding area. He felt blankets, mattress, pillow. He smelled disinfectant mixed with old furniture.

He whimpered quietly. He felt terrible pain in his stomach. A nausea rose up inside him. He touched with his hand about his belly where he felt thick bandages. Again he wailed.

Too late, he heard footsteps, someone opened the door and was closed again.

Rango breathed heavily. He squinnied. His body tensed.

"Sheriff?"

Rango opened his eyes with pain and recognized Doc's face.

He put his hairy hand on his shoulder, but this gesture could calm down him halfway. He knew the doctor was at his side, but that did not relieve his pain.

Doc seemed to know it and went to a cupboard. Rango had closed his eyes again and whimpered softly.

He heard how Doc came back and put the blanket aside. He grabbed his arm and cleaned it with an alcohol swab. Rango winced when he felt a stab. For a moment, it was cold at this part of his body. Shortly afterwards, the doctor pulled out the needle again.

After a while, Rango felt no change. Then a slight severity surrounded him and the pain subsided a little. He was tired. He wanted to sleep. Just to sleep.

"Try to sleep," Doc said calmly.

Without resistance, Rango let lull himself to sleep.

* * *

Rango did not know how long he had slept. A night or several days?

His body felt like lead. He took a deep breath before he opened his eyes. Everything was blurred. He closed his eyes again. Suddenly he heard echoed words. But his head was so empty that he couldn't understand it first. Someone grabbed his hand and held it.

He drew a deep breath and managed to open his eyes again. His heart beat faster when he saw Beans, who sat beside his bed.

He moved his lips. "Beans," he said weakly.

"No, don't speak," she said. There was a shaking in her voice.

Rango blinked heavily and looked at her. He saw that she was still shocked after she heard the news, but she tried everything to hide her sorrow. Her eyes were red from crying.

Rango felt how the painkiller lost his analgesic effect and cleared his head again.

"You're looking good," he said and forced a smile.

Beans smiled, too. But suddenly, she couldn't control herself.

"All my fault," she cried. "If I had never invited you to me that evening…"

Rango interrupted her. "No, it was not your fault. Nobody had guessed that something would happen. That could happen every day."

"But I should have to accompany you at least. Blame it on me."

He smiled slightly. "Oh Beans. Come here. I don't blame you for it. It's not your fault. Absolutely not!"

Doc turned around. He wanted to let them alone and acted as if he would looking out of the window.

Meanwhile, Beans lay in Rango's arms and he petted over her head and her back. After a while, Beans became calmer.

Rango moaned softly. It was too much for him.

"Better we let him sleep now," Doc said. "I think it's the best you go outside and go out for a walk. Sleeping is the best what he need."

Beans nodded. She gave Rango a soft kiss on his forehead, then she left the house.

Rango was still awake and looked at Doc.

"How long do I have to stay in bed?" he asked tiredly.

"For a while," Doc answered. "It was lucky that you didn't die. Your injury was worse than it looked. In worse case, we had now a sheriff grave more. It's a mystery for me how you came to my office in this state."

Rango was wide-eyed then he forced a smile. "Miracles happens."

Doc raised an eyebrow. Something was wrong with him, but he couldn't explain why.

* * *

Several weeks passed until Rango could move safely on the road without getting faint, like this evening.

No sooner he had left the bustling saloon, he stretched several times himself and smelled the night air. The stuffy air in the hotel was so thick that you could cut into slices. All the more he was relieved to stand under open sky.

He looked up to the stars at dusk. The sight of the stars awaked memories of the shady night again.

He shuddered at the thought of he never survived that night. On the one hand, he was glad and happy about it, but on the other hand, he felt misgiving.

Of course, he had not forgotten Jake's words.

 _"See ya."_

Secretly, Rango hoped that Jake would forget it, but he knew that Jake would never forget what he wanted to do. And that caused him a lot of fear. Especially he didn't told him _when_ he would come back.

He felt uneasy and he looked to the right and to the left, but the streets were completely empty.

He shrugged his shoulders.

What will be, will be, he thought. I can't help it.

No sooner he had taken a few steps forward to the office, he heard hurried footsteps behind him.

"Rango, where are you going?"

He turned around.

"Where I want to go?" he asked in surprise. "To the office."

"Should I accompany you?" Beans asked uncertainly.

"Uh… okay. I appreciate it."

Beans took his hand and together they went down the street.

All the way, Beans looked around. Rango gave her hand a squeeze. "Beans. It's okay. We're in safety."

"But the guy is still lurking around here in this area. Maybe he is going to kill you finally."

"Beans, calm down. Maybe outside, but not here. He would never make an attack in town with many people inside."

"That may be true, but shouldn't I come with you into the office?"

Rango stopped, then he cleared his throat.

"No, Beans. I can look after myself for sure. Don't worry."

"But… what about your condition?"

"I'm fine. I'm as healthy as a shark in water, always ready to protect a city like this. I'm as fit as that I could take a wrestling match with Bad Bill."

Beans sighed. "Alright. But if something is wrong, call me, please. Okay?"

"Sure thing," Rango said.

They said goodbye each other. But before Beans left him, she turned around.

"I'm in the hotel, you know?"

Rango nodded. "I keep it in my mind. See you tomorrow."

Beans swallowed, but she smiled. "Yes, see you tomorrow."

* * *

Rango was unable to sleep that night. He didn't like it if Beans was worried about him without reason. He wished he would know how to take away her worries.

He listened attentively. The tower clock belled midnight.

He sighed and lay down on the other side. He had to sleep. He needed it. He closed his eyes and did everything to fall asleep.

 _Everything…. Everything…_

He startled. Something rushed around the house.

He sat up and listened. But everything was quiet.

After a while, he lay down again.

Suddenly he jumped up. A shadow was been appeared on the window. Hastily, he stood up, took his revolver and went to the door. Carefully he opened it. His hand on his gun.

Who was outside? The fox, or…

He swallowed and narrowed his eyes to see something in the dark of the night.

He took a few steps forward on the street. He looked in all directions. But the street was empty.

He winced. There was a sound in the darkness. It came from a side street.

"Who is there?" he asked, but there was no reply.

Rango snorted. He ran forward and aimed his gun in the dark street. But nobody was there.

He turned around. Again a rustle sound.

He looked in all directions. Suddenly he had the feeling that someone stood behind him. He could feel his presence.

Rango was going to turn around, as the strange person began to speak.

"Hello, Sheriff."

Rango was frightened. He caught his breath.

"Why so surprised?" continued the familiar voice.

Rango swallowed and did not dare to turn around.

He was here!

* * *

 **So, up to here, hope you liked it. Story isn't ready written yet, but chapter 4 is in work. ;) See you.**


	4. I'm sorry!

**Hello, so, after so long time, I finished chapter 4 at last. ^_- Enjoy.**

* * *

4\. I'm sorry!

Rango caught his breath, when he heard a sinister rustle slid about the dusty ground. The gigantic creature came to a halt right behind him.

Rango's moveable eyes wandered to the side. Still he didn't dare to move and was frozen like Beans.

"Are you frozen?" the person asked behind him. "You knew that I would come very soon, didn't you?"

Rango's heart stood still for few seconds, if he heard how the rattlesnake bent down to him and put his mouth on his ear.

"Well, _brother_ , did you miss me?"

For a moment, there was absolutely silence. But at last, Rango drew a deep breath and turned around. When he looked into Jake's eyes, he was wide-eyed for a moment. But then he standing in attention again.

"Yes, I've been expecting you," he said bravely. "What do you want here?"

Although he knew why Jake was here.

Jake raised an eyebrow and grinned darkly.

"Our deal… you know… Did you forget it?"

Rango swallowed hardly. "No, I…"

"You thought, I would leave you alone, didn't you?" Jake asked amused. "You must be joking. I always deliver on my promise. I think, someone like you, is going to do the same, don't you?"

Rango shivered, while Jake circled around him with furtive look.

"I see it in your face, you asking yourself what I want, don't you?"

His circles became closer and surrounded Rango complete.

Jake laughed darkly. "Don't you?"

Rango drew a deep breath.

"Alright, what do you want?" he asked with firmly voice.

Jake stopped. He pushed forward with his head and looked him straight in the eye.

Rango tried to hold Jake's gaze. He blinked several times. The fire in snake's eyes was almost incredibly.

Jake grinned. "You ask me, what I want?" He smiled coldly. "The town."

Rango was wide-eyed. "WHAT?!"

"You heard me. I want the town."

Rango shook his head in disbelief. "But..."

Jake hissed threateningly.

"Either you give me your town or we call off the deal."

He opened his mouth. His fangs spoke a clear language.  
"You must make a choice. Either you give me your town or I reclaim your life. Then the deal is void. Like business. Who buys something you have to pay it. Who doesn't pay, you have to give it back. You gave me your promise and your life. If you don't pay it, I will reclaim your life. It will not be difficult for me."

Rango pull on his collar. He should Jake give the town? That's would be a horror for townspeople.

"Sheriff?!" Rango raised his head, when he felt Jake's body behind his back. "You promised to do _everything_ , if I save your life. Well, I kept my promise. You will not be a fool and break your promise, wouldn't you?"

"Why – why didn't you let me die?" Rango asked with shakily voice. "If I had died, you would have got the town also on this way."

Jake hissed darkly. "There are worse things on earth than death. You forget, we have a score to settle with each other. Do you think I forgot the defeat you gave me last time in town?"

Rango swallowed. "And what happens, if you got the town? What are you going to do after that?"

"Didn't I told you that?" Jake asked hypocritically. „Of course, there is no place for a sheriff in my town. If you don't wanna be my next meal, you can remain in town and do what I want. You have no right to make me rules. Your decision. Do you agree?"

Rango was unable to speak for a moment. But Jake was right. He gave his promise. There's no doubt about it. He couldn't annul it. If so, Jake would kill him and all the trouble was for nothing.

"Uh… Well, I – I agree. But don't…"

"Shut up!" Jake cut him short. "I won't be dictated to in _my_ town. Get it?!"

"Let me finish the sentence, please!"

Jake snarled but he said nothing.

"Don't kill anybody. If you want to kill someone, kill me first. But leave the others alone."

Jake grinned. "You have steady nerves, little man. First, you asked me to save your damn life, and now you are ready to die for this little folks? How noble."

He wrinkled his nose. "Well, I will think about it. As long as you don't make trouble, nobody will be harmed."

Rango sighed a little in relief. "And what should I do now?"

Jake thought a second. "Well, first, you will tell you friends that town is mine now."

"When?" Rango asked.

"As soon as the sun has raised, you will tell the news."

Rango remained silent. He just nodded. Jake hissed satisfied.

"Well, see ya tomorrow."

He left the place and disappeared in the darkness.

Rango wasn't still able to move and realized now what happened.

Groaning, he touched his head. What did he done? Now he had the bad feeling done a terrible mistake.

* * *

The sun raised. Rango couldn't sleep the whole night. With the first rays of dawn, he stood up and took on his clothes. With heavy heart, he left the office. Jake was coiled behind the house. As soon as Rango left the house, Jake looked around the corner.

"Good morning, little man," he said.

Rango nodded nervously.

"You know what you have to do now?" Jake asked with a grin.

Again Rango nodded. "Give me an hour, please."

"Take your time," Jake said and chuckled.

At a slow pace, Rango went down the street. The air was still cold. His long shadow follows him in sad company.

"Sheriff, Sheriff!" Waffles cried. "Bill and his men robbed the stagecoach!"

Rango sighed. He couldn't care less about what's going on around him at the moment.

"Waffles, call together all townspeople. They should come to my office. Latest in one hour. I have to say something important." He sighed. "Very important."

Waffles was so excited that he forgot the news about Bills robbery.

"Something important?" he asked curiously. "Give me a half hour and we are ready."

With these words, he ran away.

* * *

"What's going on, Sheriff?" Furgus asked.

"Yeah, something important? What is it?" Waffles asked curiously.

The whole town was in front of the jail and asked wildly questions.

Rango stood on the porch of the jail and wished he could be on another part of this world.

After a few seconds, he raised his hand. "Listen, people. I have to say something to you. I can't… I …"

He searched for words. He looked at Beans, who was also among them. She didn't say a word, but he could see it in her eyes, that she felt it weren't good news, which Rango wanted to say.

"I'm very sorry, but… I have to resign."

"What?" Spoons asked. "Did I hear resignation?"

"You did," Rango replied. "Well, my health isn't the best since my accident…"

Doc raised an eyebrow. "But Sheriff, you are in good fettle."

"Doc, please," Rango said. "I know. It's just…"

He couldn't say the real reason. He wanted say it very quickly.

"For this reason I have someone new for you. I convey the town to Jake."

There was silence. All people looked at Rango as if he were an idiot.

"Are you out of your mind?" Eglin asked.

"Are you kidding us?" Ambrose asked. "You can't be serious!"

Rango took off his hat and kneaded it nervously. "No, sorry…"

"You can't do that!" some people screamed.

Suddenly, Jake appeared behind Rango and everybody's eyes were filled with horror.

"Of course he can," Jake said and coiled a part of his body around Rango.

"We know why, don't we?"

Rango gave him a side-glance and he nodded.

Jake grinned triumphantly. "Listen to me. For now, it's my town. That means, I call the shots! And if someone ignore my orders, you all know, this one will follow your sheriff to the cemetery."

The people backed away. Only Waffles dared to ask Rango a question.

"Sheriff, that's not true, isn't it?"

Rango dropped his gaze. "Sorry Waffles."

"And you sheriff," Jake said. "Or should I better say, lizard? Leave my territory and go to the hotel. Don't leave it, until I call you. Did you understand?"

Rango nodded. "I understand."

With lowered look, he went through the crowd of people. The people looked at him with unbelievable eyes. They couldn't understand why their hero did such a decision like that.

Only Beans, who said no word until now, asked two words: "Rango, why?"

Rango looked at her with sad eyes. He said only three words: "I'm sorry."

* * *

 **Next chapter comes tomorrow or Monday. ;)**


	5. Why?

**Hello, next chapter, it's a little long. ;)**

* * *

5\. Why?

As terrible as the day began, as terrible as he went on. The people didn't dare to go out on street, because Jake prohibited them from going outside. They remained in their houses and hoped that everything was just a nightmare.

Rango was in a hotel room and pace up and down disquiet. After a while, he went to the window and stared outside.

There was silence in town. Absolutely silence. As if, death made itself at home.

Hours passed. Rango tried to sleep a little on the bed and to sleep over the heat of the day.

The wind blew around the houses. Rango left the window open and the curtains flapped slowly.

Suddenly, it was 5.00 pm, Rango heard a scream. Like a mad man, Rango jumped up and ran to the window, where he could see, Lucky ran down the street, followed by Jake.

"Stop damn creature!" Jake yelled.

He jumped forward and caught Lucky with his body.

Rango saw, it wasn't a tiggy. He left the room and ran downstairs on the street.

"I said, nobody leave the house!" Jake said annoyed and pressed more together his coils.

Lucky cried anxiously. "I- I only searched my ball on the street."

Jake hissed menacingly. "No one ignores my rules! It's my town, get it? Now, I have to punish you severely."

"NO! Please! HELP!" Lucky cried.

"Too late, nobody is greater than me…"

"Jake, let him down!"

Jake held his breath and turned around.

"What did you say?" he asked and focused his burning eyes at Rango.

"You aren't allowed to make me rules, lizard! Did you forget?"

"No, I didn't forget," Rango replied pace. "But please, let him down. It was just a mistake. He is a child. And children are known to do silly things, aren't they?"

Jake growled but he released Lucky. Lucky ran away like crazy.

Jake hissed with disgust. "Maybe, kids do silly things, but what you have done, was a mistake. I think you need something to cool down."

Rango swallowed.

* * *

Minutes later, there was a scream in the air. After that, something fell in the lake.

Jake laughed sneeringly, while Rango came grasping for air back to the water surface.

"Do you feel better now?" Jake asked mockingly.

Rango said nothing. Panting, he swam back to land. Water flowed down his body.

He gave Jake a dirty look, then he turned around. With wet shoes and saturated clothes, he went back to town and go back to the hotel.

Beans, who observed all, stood on the sidewalk and looked at him with questioning look.

"Rango, why?"

Rango gave no answer.

* * *

It was early in the evening. Rango lay on the bed without his clothes and starred to the ceiling. His clothes hung out on the window on a rope to dry. Outside he heard voices from the Gas Can Saloon. There were no many people this night, because of Jake, who was also present to take a drink. After he finished, he left the Saloon and the people dared to talk more to each other again.

Rango sighed. How long should it goes on like this? Rango was worried about Jake could kill someone one day. His temper was incalculable.

He stood up and controlled his clothes. There were almost dry. A warm wind blew about the country, but cold atmosphere lay on this town. Rango startled when he saw how Jake walked down the street.

Rango turned around, threw himself on the bed and closed his eyes.

 _It's just a nightmare. It's a nightmare. I want to wake up now!_

Suddenly, there was a loud mutter on the street. Rango opened his eyes with shock.

Gordy was drunken again and walked down the street with a rattlesnake in front of him.

"Didn't I say, no drunken people in my town?" Jake said annoyed.

Gordy didn't realize the danger and began to sing some crazy songs.

Jake hissed threateningly. "Bad for you. Someone like you, I don't need my town."

Rango jumped up. He took his clothes on and went downstairs.

He caught his breath. Jake had wrapped around his body around Gordy and was going to give him his last way.

„Jake! Stop that!" Rango called. "You promised to kill no one."

Gordy looked at him dizzy. "G-good even' S-sherif'."

"I said, I would think about it," Jake answered. "Now I think, this guy need a withdrawal therapy forever."

The rattlesnake lifted up his gating gun. Rango took several steps forwards.

"No! Please! I beg y…"

Suddenly, Rango felt a hard punch. He flied through the air and landed right against some barrels in front of a house.

The citizen, who were still in the Gas Can Saloon, ran outside and stared with horror at him. Rango lay on the ground and didn't move. Jake came closer. First, Rango showed no sign of life. But then he began to move slowly. But he didn't stand up. He was still dizzy.

Jake narrowed his eyes with anger.

Jake bent down to him and whispered something in his ear:

"That was a bad mistake, _lizard_. If you love your damn life, never talk to me like that."

* * *

Moments later, Rango lay on the bed in jail. He whined and touched his arm that hurt terribly. Jake had captured him in a jail cell and Rango didn't know when he could left it again. He put his hands on his face. _It's just a nightmare._

* * *

Jake hissed when he saw Beans coming near the jail.

"That's just close enough," he said.

Beans stopped.

"What do you want?" Jake asked suspiciously.

"I wanna visit him."

"Prisoners aren't allow to receive visit."

Beans showed a little flat bottle and a cloth in her hands.

"I just wanna treat his injuries."

Jake hissed.

"Alright. Go in, but don't let him go out! I'm warning you."

"I get it," Beans replied.

Jake gave her the keys of the jail. Beans opened the door and disappeared inside.

Jake narrowed his eyes. He didn't trust that woman.

* * *

Rango raised his head when he heard footsteps.

"Beans! What are you doing here?" he asked in surprise.

"I was worried about you." She opened the door of the jail cell and entered. "What about your arm?"

"It still hurt a little," he replied.

"I've an ointment for you," she said and put the things on a little table.

Rango sat on the bed and looked at her nervously. "What's going on outside? Is everything okay?"

"It's okay. Jake stands in front of the jail. Nobody is in near."

"Thank God," he said in relief.

Beans sighed. "Calm down," she said. "Show me your arm."

Without words, Rango leaned backwards against the wall and Beans grabbed his arm.

She took the sleeve aside and looked at the bruise. It was tarnished something blue.

She rubbed some of the ointment on it. Rango winced a little. It still ached.

After Beans had finished, Rango nodded at her thankfully.

"Thank you."

Beans smiled softly. "You're welcome."

They lapsed in silence, until Beans broke the silence with a sigh.

"Rango, why?"

Rango looked away. "I can't change it anymore."

"Rango, why?"

Rango swallowed. "It's not your fault, Beans."

"Rango! Please. Tell me why."

Rango sighed. Beans will never stop asking until he told her the truth.

"Well… After the robber had attacked me, Jake found me. I was scared to die. I promised to do everything and he brought me to town. Now, he wanted the town and now, that's the result."

Beans was silent. Rango looked at her.

"It's not your fault," he said.

Beans dropped her gaze and stood up. Rango watched her.

"Beans?" he asked. "What are you thinking about? Beans?"

He stood up and touched her shoulders. Beans winced.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"You don't have to apologize," Rango said. "This can happen every day."

"But I can't take it anymore," Beans said with shaking voice. "I can't see it that you have to suffer because of me."

Rango turned her around. "Beans! It wasn't your fault! Don't you understand? Not your fault!"

She touched his face with both hands and looked deep in his eyes.

"Don't worry," Rango said. "I will put it in order very soon. And you will see, no long time, and the town can live a normally life again."

"But how long?" Beans asked. "Jake had ordered to shut up all weapons away. We have no weapons to fight against him."

"Psst!" Rango hissed and held his hand on Beans's mouth. "Maybe he is eavesdropping us."

"What should we do now?" Beans whispered.

"Uh… well, I… I don't know at the moment… I'm still thinking about it."

"You haven't a plan, have you?"

"Not yet."

There was silence again. Beans sighed. "Rango, you have to leave this town."

Rango was wide-eyed. "What? Why? I can't do this."

"Rango, do you remember? When you leave this town you can bring help. Like the last time."

"Beans, I can't!" Rango said quietly. "He will search me and he will find me."

"But I can't take it anymore to see how he brutalized you," Beans replied.

"But I can't let you down with _him_."

"For everything what happened and what will happen I will take it on my responsibility."

Rango rolled his eyes. "It's not your f…"

"We'll manage all right. For us, it's the usual life to survive, we know it. But you, you can't. You have to leave this town. I'm sure you will find someone who can help us."

"Why me? Why not someone else?"

"You managed to defeat him with help, I'm sure, you can defeat him once more. If somebody can defeat him, it's you. I could never sleep if he strikes you again like today."

"But he will be very angry and he will vent his anger on you and all the others."

"My responsibility," Beans said sadly. "Please! Do it for me!"

Rango looked at her. She was serious.

"But how?" he asked.

"I will come up with an idea, don't worry," Beans said quietly.

She gave him a kiss, then she left him alone.

* * *

The tower clock belled 4.00 am. Rango was still laying in the jail cell and slept fitfully. Suddenly there was a loud banging in the air. Shortly afterwards, the night was lit up with colors. Rango stood up quickly and ran to the window. With open mouth, he looked at the fireworks in the sky.

Jake, who still lay in front of the jail, yelled some curses and slithered down the street where the firecrackers were fired up.

Moments later, Rango heard a key in the cell lock.

"Come out!" Beans said and opened the door.

Before Rango could ask a question, she grabbed his hand and together they left the jail.

"Where did you get the key of the jail?" Rango asked.

"Anvil has a replacement key," Beans answered, while they ran down the street.

"What about the fireworks?" Rango asked on.

"It was Spoon's idea to fire the firecrackers. On this way, Jake tuned out there for a moment. Come this way."

Beans pushed him into Furgus's store, where Furgus was waiting for them.

"Thank the good lord, you escaped," Furgus said in relief.

"We have no much time," Beans urged.

Furgus nodded and guided them to the larder room. He pushed away some wooden boxes and opened a trap door.

"What's that?" Rango asked in surprise. He never known about this.

"An old escape passageway, which is not connected with the water tunnel system," Furgus explained. "It was built in case of emergency to flee. On this way, Jake can never follow your scent to find you."

"Go in there quick!" Beans ordered.

Rango considered for a moment. "But, Beans, I can't do…"

"Go inside, please! Run away!"

"But…"

"We will manage it!"

"You mean, _you_ want to manage it, right?" Rango asked anxiously.

Suddenly, someone yelled curses, which belonged to Jake, who came back along the street to the jail.

"Good heavens!" Beans said and pushed Rango down into the hole.

Rango wanted to say something more, but Furgus closed the door and Rango stood alone in darkness. He heard how Furgus pushed the box again over the trap door and both left the room. For a moment, Rango was unable to move. But there was just one way to come out. He sensed his surrounding and went down blind the tunnel.

* * *

It passed one hour, more or less, and Rango saw a faintly glow of light. The moon light. He felt old wooden boards, which blocked the exit of the tunnel. One of them was loose. Rango thrust it aside and climbed out. He looked around. He stood in a niche of a stone hill. Ahead of him lay the lonely valley areas of the Mojave Desert. A sight of the desert, which he got with Beans on night. He shook his head, when he remembered Bean's words.

 _Run away! Run away!_

He ran aimlessly through the desert. He ran past the cactuses and jumped about stones. He hoped that the fox wasn't in near. If he would appear…

No, not yet, he thought and ran on.

* * *

Rango breathed exhausted. He couldn't run anymore. His lungs burned like fire and he had to gasp for air. He took a rest and put his hand on his knees. He didn't know how far away he was from town. He knew, if Jake realized that he had fled, he would search him and in worse case, he will find him.

No, he didn't have to find him.

Rango swallowed. His heartbeat was calmed down he continued on his way in a slow pace.

After a while, dawn began. The sun appeared on the horizon. But Rango didn't realize it.

Where should he go? And more, what should he do? He was alone. He sighed and walked in deep thought forward. If someone would be in near to say some words of encouragement. But there was no one. After a while he began to talk to himself. First, some words like: all's well, everything is gonna be all right. You are just alone for a moment, just a moment… Alone for a moment…

"I walk alone, I walk alone", he mumbled. "I walk alone, alone."

He sighed. Then he hummed a melody and began to sing quietly with monotone voice.

"I walk a lonely road,  
The only one that I have ever known,  
Don't know where it goes,  
But it's home to me and I walk alone."

He looked behind himself. There was no one behind him.

"I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone

I walk alone I walk alone. Til then I walk alone…"

He stopped and wiped away some tears. He felt like a coward. Like the last time, when he was banished from town. Now, his dreams and plans are gone again.

But what should he do? He gave his promise. He had no right to chase Jake away. But on the other hand, he couldn't accept that the townspeople suffer under these circumstances. It was just something between him and Jake.

Rango blinked. The sun raised higher. He has to find a place where he could find shelter and where he could think about the situation in peace. But at first, he have to find some water. His mouth was very dry. Damn! He forgot to drink some water before he had left town.

He looked around. There were only stones, cactuses and desert, but of course no water.

He had no other chance to continue walking until he found something.

How could he release the townspeople from Jake? He couldn't ask desert dogs for help. Jake knew the hawk-trick. That wouldn't work. He had to come up with another idea.

Rango was so deep in thoughts, that he didn't see the fence in front of him, with a sign.

He crashed against it and fell to the ground. Surprised he read the words, which were wrote on the old wooden board.

„ _Keep out! No kidding!"_

Rango stood up hastily. Civilization! And where there's civilization, there's water!

He lifted his head and saw an old shed, which was more an old hut, with an old buffalo skeleton head about it. It seemed to be abandoned, because no one was visible.

Uncertainly, he look at the sign again. Maybe it should scare outlaws away, but not normal helpless people. If he asked very polite, the owner would give him some water.

With slowly footsteps, he came closer to the old hut. There was no other houses in near. Not even a barn. Perhaps a lonely native was living here or an old gold hunter.

He arrived the door. He lay an ear on it and listened. There was no sound inside.

Maybe the owner wasn't at home. He lifted his hand and knock against the door reluctantly.

Seconds passed. Nothing happened.

"Hello, anybody here?" he asked.

There was no reply. He put his hand on the door handle and opened the door. He looked through the door crack. But nobody was inside. He looked around. It was a simple wooden room with four chairs, a table, shelves, an old stove in the corner and a door of another room, maybe the sleep room. Carefully he entered the room.

"Hello?" he asked. "Don't be afraid. I'm here with good intends."

Again no answer. He paused when he looked at the shelves, where he found some cans with sweet corn, lenses, and red beans. He took out the can of beans and looked at it for a while.

He sighed and smiled softly. He had to think of Beans.

"HEY! What are you doing here in my shack?"

* * *

 **Next chapter comes soon. ;)**

 **The song, which Rango sang, is part of "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" by Green Day.**


	6. Let me go!

6\. Let me go!

Rango let fall the can, if he saw Bad Bill at the door. Behind him Stump, Kinski and Chorizo.

"Hey, are you deaf?" Bill snarled. "I asked you something. What are you playing at here? Is town not big enough for you, now you snoop in my private residence?"

"What… uh… no… it's not what it looks like."

"Don't waste your breath!" the Gila monster snarled. "You know, that I have to tramp down you for this."

He drew his revolver and aimed it on Rango. The chameleon raised his hands immediately.

"I- I have no weapons with me," Rango said nervously.

"Don't talk rubbish!" Bill interrupted. "Do you think I'm stupid? I won't fall for your damn tricks again."

He gave his men a sign. Stump, Kinski and Chorizo understood and searched thoroughly Rango clothes.

"Bill. He really doesn't wear a gat on his belt," Chorizo said after a while.

"Are you kidding me?" Bill asked in disbelief.

"As I said before, I'm totally weaponless," Rango said. "You have no reason to level a gun on me. For this, I will leave you again."

"No, no, wait! Not so fast!" Bill said darkly before Rango could reach the door. "Do you really think I let you go for _no reason_? There are many reasons to shoot a bullet in your damn brain!"

For a moment, Rango was unable to speak. Alone compete against four men, he had no chance to win a fight. And much less without weapons.

Bill grinned and came closer with the gun in his hand. Rango backed away from him and pressed himself against the house wall. The Gila monster put his gun on Rango's nose. Then he lowered it and pressed in on Rango's chest.

"Listen. Lizard is not my favorite food, but with salt and pepper, maybe, you will taste not bad."

Rango was wide-eyed. Did Bill really want to eat him?

"Hehe, that's a good one," Rango said and laughed nervously. "You have sense of humor. You are really good."

He touched Bill's gun and pushed it away. "Well, we had laughed a round and we had fun, now I see it's late. I must go now! Bye!"

He scurried away and ran outside.

"Get him!" Bill ordered.

Without hesitation, Kinski, Chorizo and Stump ran outside after the running lizard.

"Don't move!" Kinski cried and fired some bullets.

Rango stopped startled. Suddenly Chorizo and Stump appeared and threw him with their weight down on the floor.

In vain, Rango tried to stand up. But Chorizo and Stump were too heavy for him.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Rango screamed and tried to release himself.

He froze when Kinski pressed a gun on his head.

"No! No!" Rango begged. "Let me go!"

"Shut your trap!" Bill yelled at him.

Chorizo and Stump grabbed chameleon's collar and forced him to stand up.

Rango tried to run away, but the two outlaws held his hands behind his back.

"What do you want?" Rango asked. "I did nothing here. Let me go!"

"Didn't I said, you should shut your trap?" Bill said annoyed and fired a gun shot in the air.

Rango stopped to struggle immediately.

"You will go nowhere!" Bill continued and put his gun away. He was sure, Rango wouldn't dare to fight again. "You entered our territory without permission. Didn't you read the sign?"

"Uh… yes, I did. But I thought…"

"You think too much, bad for you. Intruders get punishment. Especially for someone like _you_."

"That's tradition in outlaw trade," Kinski said and gave Rango a dig in the rips.

Rango swallowed. "Bill! I'm warning you. You would never…"

Bill put out his knife and touched Rango's throat. The Gila monster grinned darkly. "It is to be feared that you won't leave this area alive."

* * *

Few Minutes later, Rango was tied on a wooden beam in front of the old house. Bill and his gang were in the hut and discussed what they should do with him.

Rango sighed. Was everything against him? For a moment, he was been free. Now he was captured again.

The door opened and Bill and his gang came out. Rango's heart beat like crazy and feared the worst.

Bill stopped in front of him and crossed his arms. His men position themselves next to him.

"So, we advised to teach you a lesson at first," Bill said. "We still don't know whether we kill you or not. _Not yet_ at the moment. I'm still very angry about you, but a short death is a too mild punishment for you in my opinion."

Rango tried to hide his fear.

"And what are you going to do now?" he asked with firmly voice.

Bill grinned. He nodded to Kinski and Chorizo. They loosed Rango's bonds from the wooden beam but his hands remained together on his back, because they had tied him with two ropes.

They guided him to Bill and stopped in front of him.

Rango looked at the Gila monster uncertainly. Bill wasn't very clever but although very ruthless.

"I don't know with what I should begin," Bill said sarcastically. "Your appearance in my town was a curse for me. Better you had left the town forever as you got the chance, damn lizard."

"I did just duty," Rango explained. "I did nothing wrong."

"Are you sure?" Bill retorted. "What about our last time? Do you remember in Dry Creek?"

Rango swallowed. "Uh… Sure, I admit… It was an accident. Sorry for your foot. I'm very sorry for that."

"Oh, really?" Bill said sarcastically. "Well, I'm _very_ sorry for this, too."

The resounding slap let the chameleon see stars for a moment and felt to the ground hardly. Moaning, Rango lay on the side. His cheek hurt terribly. Bill had a hard slap. Kinski and Stump lifted him up again on his feet. But that wasn't enough for Bill. He hauled off his open hand and struck him in his face again. Rango screamed and felt to the ground again. Bill's claws had cut some scars in his face. The scratches bled a little, but not bad. Rango sat up and shook his head.

"This was the beginning of your punishment," Bill said mockingly. It was a pleasure for him to see the chameleon so weak and helpless. "The second follows quick."

* * *

Rango felt rather unsettled. Bill had tugged him inside the hut and tied him on a chair. Kinski, Stump and Chorizo stood outside, because Bill wanted to be alone with Rango, to enjoy his revenge.

Rango looked at the Gila monster and was ready for everything. Bill wouldn't be gently with him to vent his anger.

Bill lighted up a cigar and leaned relaxed against the wall. He gave Rango a gleeful glance. He felt like totally winner in this "game".

After a while, he came closer. "Well, let's continue where we left off a long time ago."

He dragged on his cigar and blew the smoke in Rango's face. Rango had no time to breathe for fresh air. The smoke stung his lung and his eyes.

Bill grinned, took a new drag, and blew the smoke in Rango's face again. Rango coughed worse than before.

"No objections, Sheriff?" Bill asked and grinned evilly.

Rango said no word. Stiffly he sat on the chair with tied hands and stared him in the eyes. Bill wanted to enrage him, but he didn't wanna do him that favor.

But Bill was relaxed. He took a last drag of his cigar and threw it away in a corner. He took out his knife, touched with the sharp blade over Rango's cheek, and stopped with the knifepoint under chameleon's chin.

Rango swallowed a little. What did Bill plan in his mind?

Suddenly, someone opened the door.

"Bill! Bill!" Kinski called. "Roscoe makes some troubles!"

Bill snorted with disgust and left Rango alone.

"This idiot! I told him, he should disappear."

"Yes, you did. But this time it's a little complicate."

"Don't run away!" Bill said to Rango, who was still tied on the chair. "I will come back very soon."

The door slammed and Rango remained alone with his misery.

* * *

Bill narrowed his eyes when he saw Roscoe on his roadrunner with four of his men behind him. Roscoe was a coyote of middle age. Outward, he was the complete opposite of Bad Bill. He was slim, wore black shirt and black pants. Including an expensive black hat. His gun and gun belt were new and seemed to be in good quality. His gang didn't existed very long yet, but he was a good organizer and ruled a huge area in neighboring city. Bill and his gang were unpleasant because of this rivalry and maybe Bill hated him more than Rango, sometimes.

Before Roscoe began to speak, he took a drag of his cigarette, which he held in his right hand.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken, you has something that belongs to me," Roscoe began with relaxed voice.

"What do you mean?" Bill asked threateningly.

"You know exactly what I mean," Roscoe replied. "The stagecoach, which you robbed in the morning, belonged to us, not to you."

"Second, second. Stop your rubbish talk," Bill interrupted. "The stagecoach rode through our area! That means we had the right to rob it."

"But the stagecoach belonged to my town! He left _my_ town and for this reason, it's mine.

"Get lost!" Bill said. "It crossed our territory! It's your fault if you miss your stagecoach, which is now mine!"

Roscoe raised an eyebrow. "For the last time, give me the money from the stagecoach and I will leave. Hurry up! We want to rob the water train this afternoon."

Bill gasped for air with disgust.

"That's our job! We want to rob the water train today."

"Oh, really? Bad for you. The train belongs to us."

"Because it will leave your town?" Kinski asked.

Roscoe grinned. "That's right. Your men are cleverer than you, aren't they, William?"

Stump, Kinski and Chorizo swallowed hardly. If Roscoe called Bill with his full name, it was a question of time that something cruel happen very soon.

Bill narrowed his eyes and growled darkly. "You bugging me, you damn son of a…"

Suddenly over 20 coyotes more appeared and leveled their guns at Bill and his gang.

Roscoe grinned. "Newcomers. With money, you can buy everything."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rango was still sitting in the hut and was looking for a solution of his awkward situation. He moved his hands to untie the bonds, but to no effect. If he could cut through the shackles…

He stopped when he saw the oven. The edges of the old oven door seemed to be very sharp.

His feet weren't tied for lucky. With the chair on his back, he went to the old oven. He held his tied hand on the sharp edge and scrubbed the rope on it. It wasn't long before he felt how the rope became looser and…

He sighed in relief. He was free!

He stood up and looked around. He didn't dare to go through the door. He went to a window and opened it. No one was visible outside. He climbed out and ran. The sun, which touched his skin, let him feel better.

Suddenly a gunshot. He chucked himself on the ground intuitively.

"That was your last chance to give me back my prey!" someone said. "Now, sorry, but I lose my patience. There is no place for two like us. One of us has to quit the field. Well, the fittest survives, and we all know who the fittest is, right?"

"Get lost!" Bill yelled.

There was silence.

"Alright," the strange voice said. "You leave me no other choice. Hang him up!"

Someone screamed, Rango heard beats from a fight, then silence. Suddenly, there were some shots again.

Rango stood up and looked around uncertainly. What happened? Who was the strange person? Was anybody killed? Why didn't he hear Bill's voice anymore?

Rango was going to leave this place, but what happened?

 _Just a brief look_ , he thought.

He tiptoed carefully along the hut. He peeked around the corner. He held his breath.

Bad Bill sat on a roadrunner, his hands tied behind his back and… a noose around his neck.

* * *

 **Uh… shall Rango take his chance and run away, or shall he save Bill before Roscoe kills him?**


	7. I'm not a coward!

**Hello, sorry, many things, which I had to do last week. Chapter is a little short... okay, read yourself. ;)**

* * *

7\. I'm not a coward!

"Any last words?" Roscoe asked, while he smoked his cigarette.

Bill moved his hands on his back. Roscoe grinned.

"Your fault, better you tell me where the money is before you leave this world."

"Go to hell," Bill said with clenched teeth.

"Well, we will meet there in, don't know, forty, fifty years? Until then, the train and the stagecoach belongs to me, including your territory now."

He blew a smoke cloud in the air.

Roscoe's men had left their roadrunners and stood beside him or kept Bill's gang covered. The three guys looked to their leader, but they couldn't help him.

Roscoe took out his pocket watch. "Time's over and time is money."

He looked at Bill, but the Gila monster compressed his lips. He would never say where the money is.

Roscoe took a new long drag from his cigarette. Seconds passed. The silence countdown ended, when the coyote blew out the cold smoke slowly. He nodded.

One of his men gave the roadrunner a sign and the chicken ran away. Bill lost the connection to the ground and hanged in the air on an old tree. A few seconds, he hanged helpless on the rope, struggling against the death. Suddenly the branch broke off. Bill fell to the ground, and stay there.

Roscoe rolled his eyes.

"He is too heavy", someone said.

"I see," Roscoe muttered. "We have not much time until the train comes in near. All right. We have to end it in fast way."

He drew his revolver and kneeled beside the big lizard. The Gila monster breathed heavily, but he was still alive. Roscoe lowered his gun and pressed it on Bill's head.

The coyote was on the point to shoot a bullet in Bill's brain, but suddenly….

[BOOM!]

There was an explosion. The roadrunners fluttered up like crazy and ran away.

"Stop chicken!" a coyote cried. "Damn poultry!"

Roscoe stood up and looked around. "Who was tha…"

[BOOM!]

Dust and dirt flew in the air.

"We lost the runners" one of his men yelled.

"Catch them!" Roscoe ordered and coughed.

[BOOM!]

"Retreat, after them!" Roscoe shouted and meant the roadrunners.

* * *

Rango, who still stood in near the old hut, threw another stick of dynamite, which he found in a wooden box.

"Useful explosives," he mumbled.

[BOOM!]

The last explosion forced the last coyote to leave the place.

Kinski, Stump and Chorizo lay on the ground and dared to raise their heads now.

Dust hovered still in the air, but they were alive.

"Bill, are you okay?" Chorizo asked and bended down to their leader, who lay still motionless on the ground. Bill coughed and tried to sit up.

"Come on, buddy."

Stump and Chorizo helped him to sit up, while Kinski cut through the ropes.

With effort, Bill stood up and held his neck.

"D-damn", he cursed with hoarse voice.

"Gosh! You had a stroke of luck," Chorizo said.

"Without the explosives, uh… who was it?"

Bill guessed something and went to the hut.

"This damn creature!" he cursed and coughed again.

His men looked over his shoulder and saw the empty box next to the hut.

"These were our _last_ sticks of dynamite!" Bill shouted. "This damn lizard. I kill him!"

* * *

Rango ran like crazy. After he had thrown the last stick of dynamite, he left the area.

He didn't know where he should go now. Around him desert and rocks.

With relief, he gasped for air. Thanks good, he was free. He touched about his cheek, where he could feel the crusted scars. Damn! Bill didn't deserve his rescue, but Rango wasn't a bad guy like him. Maybe not. But he felt a bit of satisfaction, when he had seen Bill hang for few seconds in the air. He smiled a little. Alright. Nobody was got harmed. But now, he stand on the point like at the beginning. Still he hadn't found someone who could help him.

He winced when he recognized a sign with a directional sign.

"Water" he read.

He opened his eyes wide.

Water! That's what he needed now!

He ran quickly in the direction, where the arrow showed the way, happy to satisfy his thirst.

Suddenly, he lost the ground under his feet.

"AAAAHHHH!"

With loud cry, he landed deep in a whole, which had been well camouflaged.

Moaning, Rango sit up. He need no much time to understand that this was a trap. He looked around. Cold stony walls surrounded him and over him free sky.

"Oh, my trap still works," he heard a familiar voice.

Rango startled. _NO! No, this can't be!_ He thought. _It can't be true!_

He looked up and saw four figures on the edge of the hole trap.

"You!" Bill shouted. "I will cut you in thousand pieces!"

Rango didn't understand. "What do you mean? I helped you with…"

"We wanted to use the dynamite to destroy the railroad tracks to rob the train, you idiot!" Bill cut him off.

Rango opened his mouth of disbelief and disappointment. Instead of thanks, he get this. He snorted and regretted his action immediately again.

This Gila monster was really a monster!

Kinski and Stump helped Rango out of the trap. As soon as he was on the ground again, he felt a gun on his belly from Chorizo.

Rango was speechless for a moment and gave Bill a frosty stare.

"And that's thank for saving your life? Thanks a million," he said sarcastically.

"I didn't asked for help," Bill spat. "In this desert you get no reward for something. Either you are stronger than the others or you lost."

"What has that got to do with that I risked my neck for you?"

Bill growled annoyed. "Do I look like someone who say something absurd words like t-h-a-n-k-s?"

The Gila monster hissed with the tongue with disgust.

Rango narrowed his eyes. That was to be expected but maybe he was too naive.

"Bill, think about it!" Rango said calmly. "Make no mistake."

"A mistake? You did a mistake! Why are you in your damn town and help grandmothers over the street?"

"I can't go back at the moment."

"Why? Is your girlfriend annoyed with you?" Kinski asked and laughed.

"Jake is in town," Rango said.

Kinski stopped laughing.

"He banished you again?" Stump asked in surprise.

"Not really…. I…"

"You ran away?" Chorizo asked.

"No I…"

"We have a coward here," Bill said mockingly.

"I'm not a coward!" Rango reaffirmed. "I just wanted bring help."

Bill chuckled. "Hey guys, did you hear that? The hero of the town need help."

Bill grabbed Rango on his clothes and lifted him up. "Guys like you I loathe."

He threw him away and the chameleon fell to the ground.

Bill drew his revolver and shot some bullets. "Come on! Dance for me!"

Rango avoided hastily away from the bullets, which Bill shot on the ground.

"Stop that, Bill! I just wanna go and let me go."

"For what?" Bill asked, but he interrupted his "bullet-dance-fun". "To save your little towny? We aren't ready yet."

Rango bit his under lip. He was so furious with this desert creature. For Bill it was just a game, and behaved like a child who played with fire.

"Bill!" he began seriously. "I'm not here to argue with you. I'm sorry for your dynamite. But if I haven't done it, you would be dead now. So, let me make a suggestion. You help me to take back the town and I will give you replacement. What do you say?"

Bill's men looked at each other, then at Bill, who growled annoyed.

"I'm not dealing with someone like you! I hold my dynamite back myself without your damn help. I never make the same mistake like Mayor John. From the beginning, I was against his idea to involve you in his plans."

Rango lowered his glance.

Bill grinned. "Are you homesick, dastard?"

Rango looked at him with anger. "Never say this again to me!"

"Alright," Bill said. "If you are so a fighter, let's rumble."

Rango opened his mouth. Bill was stronger than him. He had no chance without weapons or a good plan.

"Come on, bussycat, show me what you can," Bill challenged.

Kinski, Stump and Chorizo murmured amusingly.

Rango stood like frozen. Suddenly he ran.

But Kinski and Stump caught him and pushed him back. "No! You stay here."

Rango crashed against Bill.

"Oh, you are looking for trouble. You can have it."

He hauled off his hand and struck Rango in the belly. Rango sank to the ground.

"Stand up and fight like a man!" Bill sneered.

Rango looked at him with rage like never before. He never hated someone before like now.

Regardless of whether he had a chance against him or not, Rango stood up quickly and struck with his fists as fast as he could on Bill like a little child. Bill laughed amused. He backed away and gave him a hard slap. Rango was irritated for a moment. Suddenly the next fist of Bill hit his face and for a moment, he saw black. He whirled around and landed with his face on the sandy ground.

Bill wasted no time and lay his foot on Rango's back. "You are such a loser," the Gila monster said mockingly.

Rango panted but he didn't try to stand up again. His fists flinched. He had a lump in his throat and anger inside his stomach. With effort, he choked back his tears.

"Could anybody let me alone?" he yelled. "Just ONE damn minute?! Damn! Kill me if you want! I don't mind! Lord help me! Why didn't I die before the snake found me? Why?"

He gasped for air when Bill added to the pressure on chameleon's back. But Rango didn't fight anymore. His nerves were frazzled. Everything went wrong. What had he done to deserve this?

Bill snorted and directed his gun on the little lizard. Rango didn't look at him when he heard how he released the safety catch. He just thought about Beans and the town. He lost. He lost everything. He closed his eyes when he felt the end of Bill's revolver on his right head side. His hands flinched to fists.

Suddenly he felt a sharp pain.

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Dirt…**


	8. Where is he?

**Hello again. As I said, it's a short chapter. Next will be longer. ;)**

* * *

8\. Where is he?

"Where is he?" Jake screamed.

Beans grasped for air when Jake squeezed the desert lizard in his coils.

In the morning, after Jake had recognized that Rango wasn't in his jail cell anymore, his first idea was Beans. Beans was hidden in town, until Jake found her in Furgus's store. Without a word, he caught her and hauled her on the street.

Beans had no time to defense herself, because Jake took her in stranglehold and secured her in mayor's office. Later, one citizen after another landed in the room, like Doc, Furgus, Wounded Bird, Waffles and Spoons.

With wide eyes, they watched how Jake took Beans again in his body and began to choke her.

"Talk woman! I know, you know where he is, DON'T YOU?"

Jake was annoyed how a rattlesnake never could be. His eyes seemed to glow like fire.

"I – I don't – know –," Beans was on the verge of faint.

"Mister Jake…" Doc began.

Jake hissed loudly. "SHUT UP! You are all in cahoots with this damn creature, aren't you?! One word more, and I will reshape your hut village to a cemetery!"

"J-a—k" Beans gasped. Immediately, Jake loosed his grip a little before Beans smothered.

He forgot Doc's words for a moment. The big rattlesnake bent down to her and looked in her wide opened scared eyes. "If you had not so beautiful brown eyes, I would kill you right here right now. But dead you have no use for me."

Jake grinned bitterly. "I could imagine your friend would come voluntarily if he hear that you got an accident."

He came closer with his head. Shortly afterwards, Beans felt a gun on her head.

"I could do worse things to you than death."

He gave her a last big pressing hug than he turned around his head and looked around in the other's eyes. "Well, if your sheriff wants to play a game, he will get it. YOU?!"

Wounded Bird palled inside when Jake looked at him like evil of hell. "We have still a score to each other. Didn't you want to shoot me for a long time ago? Yes, and I gave you a harmless wound. If you don't want, that I get more annoyed, find the sheriff and bring him back to town."

Beans was going to say something, but Jake gave her a squeeze again. She tensed up and was unable to speak for a moment.

"But hurry up!" Jake continued. "For every night, I will take a soul. GET IT?"

The other townspeople didn't dare to contradict him. Jake was unpredictable when he was in anger.

"What are you waiting for?" Jake asked. "Get off! Never come back without him. And… don't dare to come on stupid ideas. Otherwise she won't live any longer."

He lifted up Beans. "I'm not kidding! Go!"

Wounded Bird nodded hastily. He knew Jake was serous.

Without hesitation, Wounded Bird left the town hall and jumped on the next free roadrunner.

As soon as the Amerindian had left the room, Jake looked at Beans.

"If you are in luck, you will see your friend again very soon."

When Wounded Bird had left the town, he heard a threatening rattling in the air.

* * *

"Why you didn't shoot him?" Kinski asked confused.

Bill had given Rango a hard slap on his head with his second revolver. Now he lay unconscious on the ground. Silently Stump, Kinski and Chorizo looked at the motionless chameleon.

Bill snorted with disgust. "As I said before, a short death is a mild punishment for him. I just wanted scare him, than we will give him something to think about he will never forget."

The three guys looked at each other.

"What are we going to do next, Bill?" Stump asked.

Bill packed away his guns. "First, we return."

"But what about him?" Stump asked again and pointed at Rango. "We have no time now."

"Yes," Chorizo said. "What about the train?"

Kinski nodded. "And more, what about Roscoe if he comes back? Didn't he tell something that he wanna rob the train, too?"

Bill rolled his eyes. "That's my business, alright? Maybe I have an idea."

With these words, he grabbed Rango's legs and dragged him over the ground. He had no regard for that chameleon and pulled him through dust and over stones. Fortunately, Rango was unconscious that he couldn't feel pain at the moment.

* * *

 **Be continued...**


	9. Beg!

9\. Beg!

Rango woke up with headache. His head felt very heavy. Slowly, he opened his eyes. He blinked confused. Something was wrong. Was he crazy or was up now down and down was up? Everything was upside down. After a few seconds, his sense of balance found a way to his head again and he recognized he hung down with his head. His feet has been tied on a rope and he hung in the air headfirst. He tried to move, but his body was tied again.

"Hey guys, he is waking up," someone said and Kinski appeared in his visual field. "Morning, sweetheart. Welcome in hell."

"Good joke, dude!" Chorizo said and both gave each other a high five.

Rango narrowed his eyes. He hung in the middle of the hut. His feet were tied on the ceiling of the room. Around him Stump, Kinski and Chorizo.

Bill stood in a corner and smoked a cigar, while his men went around Rango impatiently. Stump gave Rango a little push and Rango swung back and forth.

"Hmmmhph," Rango said. A cellotape was on his mouth so that he couldn't speak.

"Bill? What are we going to do now?" Stump asked curiously.

"Yeah, what Bill?" Chorizo asked. "Should we cut him, hang him, shoot him, scratching, and bite him or what?"

Bill took out his cigar. "Nobody touches him until I'm ready with him."

"Alright," Kinski said. "But leave a piece of him over for us."

Bill took a new drag of his cigar and blew the smoke out. "Now go, I have to clear something with him."

"Why should we go out again?" Chorizo said disappointed.

"Because I say so!"

Grumbling, they left and Rango was alone with him again.

Unsure he watched him. Relaxed the big lizard smoked his cigar through. He watched him concentrated, which Rango never seen before. He grinded his cigar butt under his heel, than he looked at the chameleon again.

"You're next."

He came closer to the duct-taped, tied, hanging chameleon.

Rango was frozen and didn't dare to breathe for a moment. What's going on in the brain of that creature? He winced when the Gila monster leaned against him a little and held the rope with one hand, which hung down from the ceiling. Then he left him again, crossed his arms on his back and walked slowly in the room around. Rango watched him. Suddenly Bill stopped in mid-stride. Rango couldn't look in his face. Unsure he looked at the Gila monster, who didn't say a word.

"Hmph," Rango asked with muffled sounds.

The Gila monster turned around and looked at him with thoughtfully look, which Rango never seen before. Bill shook his head and crossed his arms on his chest.

Then he reached in his pocket und fetched his knife.

Rango was wide-eyed and moved his tied hands. Bill didn't looked up, he touched his sharp knife and came closer. Rango closed his eyes frantically.

 _Make it short!_ He thought. _Please, make it short!_

"What did you expect to achieve by that?"

Rango opened his eyes. Bill still stood in front of him and petted his knife thoughtfully.

Rango didn't know what to say. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Hmmphmmp."

Bill looked up and grabbed the gag. Rango screamed when Bill pull off the cellotape from his mouth. Rango gasped for air and shook his head.

"What do you want, Bill?" he asked and reaped a slap in the face.

"I ask the questions!" Bill snapped. "Why did you do that?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Your silly action before, you know. What was your motive for doing it?"

"That I averted that they hanged you up?" He snorted. "I don't know. Maybe because I'm not a bully like you."

Bill grinned. "Thanks for the compliment."

Rango growled quietly. Bill absolutely knew what he really meant.

"You are really a stupid creature," Bill said.

"I think so too," Rango agreed.

Bill crossed his arms on his chest. "And what do you expected from me now?"

"Don't know. What do you suggest?"

"You deserve no reward, but also no hard punishment. Alright. I will not kill you. Not until we are even, after you wasted our dynamite."

Rango looked at him with surprise. "Does that mean you let me go?"

Bill grinned mockingly. "Is your girlfriend crying for you?"

Rango narrowed his eyes warningly. "At least, I have a girlfriend, or are you jealous that you didn't get her?"

Bill gave him an ear slap. "Don't get fresh with me! Don't think that I'm tired to shoot you down. But dead you have no use for me."

Rango sighed. He knew there was a condition. "Sure but what are you up to do with me?"

Bill growled. "Shut up! What's up in town? And what did you mean with this snake?"

Rango looked away. "Long story. I don't wanna talk about that."

"There are two hours and minutes until the train passed the valley floor. I have time."

Rango sighed and told everything again, how a robber attacked him, how Jake brought him back in town and that Jake had the control again about the town. After he finished, first Bill was silent. Then he laughed.

"You are really deep in mud," Bill said and gave him a nudge.

Rango narrowed his eyes. "What had you done in my state?"

Bill snorted. "I would never come in such a crackbrained situation. I'm stronger than the others and not so stupid like you."

He turned around.

"Do you understand now?" Rango asked. "I really have to go. It would be of a great help to me if you release me."

Bill chuckled. Suddenly he was serious. "Ha, do you really think, I would let you go, after you had wasted our dynamite? Absolutely out of the question!"

"But Bill…"

"Shut up!" Bill cut him off. "You will rectify the situation. As I said before, we needed the dynamite for the railway, but unlucky we are without dynamite now."

He grumbled annoyed. "So, you will carry the can for us and will come with us."

Rango opened his mouth. "I shall rob a train? Never!"

Bill grinned. "You don't have to kill anyone. You will come with us as a little joker."

Rango did not understand. "What do you mean?"

"Roscoe is a smart guy and will come on the train, too. So you can do a little favor for us, in compensation for our dynamite."

Rango swallowed. "And what shall I do?"

Bill grinned. "You come with us as a living target. If Roscoe comes on train, you have to present yourself for a diversion, while we rob the money."

"That's not a fair option. By the way, I have to go."

Bill gave him a new slap in face. "Dry up! It's your fault, if you squandered our dynamite."

"I saved y…"

Again a slap in his face and Rango was silent.

"Keep your trap shut and do what I want, otherwise you will be here for the rest of your damn, little, modest life."

Rango sighed. It made no sense to discuss with him.

"Alright. I agree. But after that, you let me go."

Bill shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe."

"Bill! Give me a guarantee."

Bill laughed. "There is guarantee for nothing in this world. Also there's no such thing as a free lunch. If you really wanna go, you come with us on the train."

"And you let me go?" Rango asked.

"Yes."

Rango narrowed his eyes. He didn't trust him.

"You swear?"

"I don't swear. You have to beg for it."

Rango sighed loudly. "Okay, please, let me go."

Bill snorted with disgust. "Too weak. I wanna hear you begging in real. Come on, beg for your life."

Rango narrowed his eyes, but Bill just grinned. He wanted it.

The chameleon sighed depressed. "Alright. Please, please. Let me go, please."

Bill shook his head. "None of that counts at all. You shall begging, not pleading."

Rango breathed loudly with anger. "What more do you want?! I said, please."

Bill made a dismissive hand movement. "That's just the magic word from children. I imagine, it must be more… how shall I put it… more convincing."

Rango snorted. "You can stuff it!"

He shirked from his look. Bill narrowed his eyes annoyed. "Beg, beg, beg."

He came closer and slit with his knife Rango's shirt. Than he pressed with the sharp thing over Rango's chest. "Beg!"

With his knife, he curved along Rango's skin. Rango pressed his lips together. Bill had no right to treat him like that.

Bill added his pressure. "Either you beg, or you are dead."

Rango gasped for air. "Alright. Let me alive, please. Please, please, please."

Bill snorted disappointedly. "That's not very painfully. I thought you are a good actor, aren't you?"

Bill grinned. He kneeled in front of Rango's face and held the chameleon on his occiput.

"Come on. Beg."

He petted with his knife over Rango's cheek, very close around his eye.

"Please, stop it, stop it!" Rango said. "You are the winner. Isn't that enough for you?"

"Not for me, little pet. Or should I cut you something off?"

Rango opened his eyes wide when Bill went behind him and grabbed his tied hands.

"NOOO! Drop it! Stop it! Cease that! I beg you! I beg you! Don't… NO!"

Rango panicked if he felt Bill's knife on one of his fingers.

Rango whirled and tried to free himself. "Please, please… Stop it! Stop it! Please!"

Bill pressed his knife.

"BILLL! NOOO! I do what you want! I do what you want! But don't! NOOOOO!"

Bill left him. "Sounds better."

He cut through the rope, which held Rango in the air and fell to the ground.

Rango trembled a little when Bill removed the bonds. Rango controlled his fingers. He sighed in relief. All were complete and pressed his hands on his chest.

"So, after me made things clear, we have to go."

"Bill?" Rango gasped. "But you don't shoot someone, do you?"

"My business. Don't get in my way!"

"But I can't allow that you…"

"SHERIFF! My way or the highway. Or I kill you right here right now! My generosity is limited! Be glad, that I didn't shoot a bullet in your stupid skull before!"

Rango sighed defeated and lowered his glance. "Alright."

Bill grinned triumphantly. "And sorry for this."

Rango looked at him with surprise. "For what?"

Bill hauled off and hit him in the belly. Rango moaned loudly.

* * *

Kinski, Stump and Chorizo, who still stood outside in front of the hut, looked at each other, when they heard Rango's scream.

"Bill is cracking down on him," Stump said.

"You can't help feeling sorry for him," Kinski said and grinned.

At this moment, the door opened and Bill threw Rango on the sandy ground.

"Alright," Bill said. "Let's ride. We have to rob a train."

"Uh… Bill?" Stump asked. "Do you think it's a good idea? I mean over 20 coyotes. Isn't that a too high risk?"

Bill snorted and pointed at Rango, who was stood up and pushed away the sand from his clothes.

"He will be a good distraction for Roscoe."

His men looked at the chameleon in disbelief.

"This lawman?" Kinski asked. "I'm not sure…"

"DAMN!" Bill yelled. "Shall we bury our heads in the sand? I will show him, who is the king of the desert. Get it?!"

Rango swallowed hardly. "Nice."

* * *

 **Be continued... ;)**


	10. This is a hold-up!

**The train is like the water train in "Rango- The video game." Just a little bit shorter. If you never played the game, you can watch some game videos on you tube. ;)**

 **Alright, enjoy!**

* * *

10\. This is a hold-up!

Kinski held his revolver higher when Rango moved his hands.

"Uh-uh," Kinski warned.

Rango looked at him with forced smile. "The rope is a little bit too taut. Maybe you could do it a little more unloose…"

"Shut trap," Kinski ordered.

Rango sighed. He sat on a roadrunner, like Bill and the others. Rango was the only one, whose hands were tied on the saddle. Kinski took care, that he didn't flee and had connected his roadrunner with Rango's together.

Bill rode first, beside him Chorizo, behind him Stump, after him Rango and last Kinski.

"I don't know, Bill," Chorizo said quietly. "Do you think it's a good idea? I know your plan is not so bad, but… a lawman _remains_ a lawman. You can never trust them. Especially not him."

"I'm going to keep an eye on him," Bill said. "Don't worry."

Chorizo sighed. "I hope you know what you are doing."

Bill stopped. "We're there."

The others stopped their roadrunners and looked ahead.

Not far away lay the rails in the canyon valley.

"What says the time?" Bill asked Stump.

"Uh… if he is on time… just 4 Minutes and 11… 10 seconds."

"Good."

He looked behind himself. "Hey, little pet, come here."

Kinski guided Rango on his roadrunner to the Gila monster.

"Alright," Bill said. "You will wear a mask."

"Why me?" Rango asked.

"You do what I say!" Bill said annoyed.

Rango swallowed. "Okay, but could you take me off the ropes from my hands, please? I can't use my hands if I'm tied."

Bill snorted. He put out his knife and cut his hand ropes through.

Bill looked at Kinski. "If he makes troubles, shoot him in the leg."

Kinski grinned and nodded. "With pleasure."

"And more point!" Bill said to Rango. "No tricks! Get it? I hope you know why. I can't take a joke if somebody tricking me. _Is that understood_!?"

He grabbed Rango's hand and squeezed it. Rango nodded hastily. Bill loosened his grip and let Rango. "And keep your hands where I see them."

"Uh… okay," Rango replied nervously.

A loud sound from far away was to hear.

"Train is coming!" Stump said.

The train passed the valley with loud clatter.

Rango swallowed.

"Don't worry, mate," Kinski said. "Everyone is nervous for his first illegal thing. You will see, it's not so bad."

"This is exactly what makes me worry," Rango murmured.

"Wait a second," Bill ordered.

After the train was almost over, he gave the signal.

"Alright. Let's ride!"

"YEAH!" Chorizo rejoiced.

In high speed, they rode down the hill and followed the rails. The train was fast, but they managed to overtake it. At least the backmost of the train. The roadrunners seemed to know the situation. They ran very close to the last wagon. Bill jumped first and climbed up on the train roof. Next Chorizo. Rango had troubles at first, but then he made himself an effort and swung over. He held on the wagon, and climbed up. Next came follow Stump and Kinski.

Bill nodded satisfied. "Good. Let's go to the passenger wagon."

They went over the roof. Rango looked down. Between a gap in the wood, he could see roadrunners inside. Then they left the cattle wagon. The next were goods wagons. All the time, Rango thought about how he could flee. But Kinski still aimed a gun on him and it was a big risk to jump down from a train in this pace.

The nearest wagon to the passenger wagon was empty and had no roof.

"Nice wagon part," Rango said kiddingly. "Very airy."

Bill lay a finger on his lips. "Be quiet! The next wagon is the passenger compartment. Are your guns ready?"

His henchmen nodded.

Rango lifted his hand. "Eh… and what about me?"

"Oh, sure," Bill said sarcastically. "Stump, give him your spare gun… without bullets."

Rango raised his eyebrows. "Why without bullets?"

"You idiot!" Bill growled. "Do you really think we give you a loaded gun to shoot us? Do you think I'm stupid? You're miles out!"

Rango winced when Stump pressed his empty gun in his hands.

"But what if somebody realize that it's unloaded…"

"Good heavens!" Bill said annoyed. "People always do what you want, if you say, it's loaded."

"Uh… okay."

"Don't be so shy, they don't eat you," Kinski said and gave him a push in the side.

The others laughed evilly.

"You forgot something," Bill said mockingly.

Rango looked at him with asking look.

Bill rolled his eyes and pointed at Rango's scarf.

"Oh, okay," Rango said.

He took off this scarf and warped it around his lower face.

"Alright," Bill said. "Mind on my mark."

He opened the door from the wagon and looked at the passenger wagon, which was an old big human suitcase.

"Okay, on the count of three: … one – two – three!"

They ran in. Bill first and presented his guns.

"Hands up! This is a hold-up!"

All passengers lifted their hands up. The wagon was furnished with old wooden benches. Not very comfortable. The people on the benches were very different. The most of them were rodents and other animals like owls, rabbits and so on in all ages. Children, adults and men and women. One women cried when she saw Bill with his gun.

Bill growled threateningly. "Shut up! No wrong movement or I shoot your brain out of your skulls!"

Now his henchmen appeared. Rango between them and didn't know to say.

"Go ahead!" Bill ordered.

Kinski and Stump went along left, Stump and Bill on the right side.

"What are you looking for?" Bill asked annoyed to Rango, who still didn't move. "Take the money."

"Also jewelry?"

Bill rolled his eyes. "Of course! Everything which is valuable, you idiot!"

"Okay," Rango said and went to a rodent woman, whose eyes were wide open with horror. Rango bared his head respectfully. "Excuse me, madam. But could you do me a favor and give me your…"

"Idiot!" Bill said and pushed him aside. "Give me your dough! Make it snappy!"

Rango growled quietly, but he could do nothing. It made him sick to rob innocent people.

"Mister Rango? Is that you?"

Rango turned around in surprise. An old man, a desert owl with a white mustache, sat on a wooden bank and looked at him through his glasses. "Of course. It's you!"

"Psst!" Rango said quietly. "That's top secret. How do you know? Is my scarf too loose?"

"I recognized you on your voice, and I saw eyes like yours just once in my lifetime."

"Oh." Rango scratched his head.

The old owl narrowed his eyes. "But you know me, don't you?"

Rango nodded. "Of course. You visited Mud a few months ago. I remember."

The owl smiled. "What's going on here?"

Rango raised his hands.

"Long story. Have no time to talk about it," he whispered.

The old owl raised his eyebrows. "Oh! I understand. You work undercover?"

"Eh… basically, or thereabouts."

"What are you talking about?" Bill asked annoyed. "Take the money! Hurry up!"

"Okay, okay," Rango said. "Sorry, Sir, but I…"

"It's okay, you can't risk to blow your cover."

He reached into his pockets and took out his purse and his golden watch. Rango took it and put it in his pockets. Suddenly the owl pressed something into his hand. "Take it, Mister Rango. I trust you."

Rango risked a look into his hand. It was a paper.

"I'm going to go to Mud, Mister Rango," the owl explained whispery. "But I have the feeling that someone is following me. Someone bad. If you can, return to Mud. If I have luck, I will come later and explain it, but I think, this is in good hands if you have it. It's very important."

"What are you talking about?" Rango asked.

"Later, Mister Rango!" the owl said. "Take care that it doesn't fall in wrong hands."

"Why? What is it?"

Suddenly, loud steps were hearable. At the next moment, a black clothed person appeared and swung his revolvers in all directions.

"Hands up! This is a…"

The person stopped. Rango paled.

Damn! It was Roscoe!

* * *

 **Be continued...**


	11. Who wants to play with Bobby?

**Alright. Here you can follow the way above the gas container in the video game on the water train to imagine what I'm writing about. ;) Enjoy.**

* * *

11\. Who wants to play with Bobby?

Rango was unable to move. For a few seconds, they looked at each other. Roscoe seemed to be a little confused when he saw Rango. But when he recognized Bill in the background of the wagon, he grinned. "Do tell. Well, well. What do I see? Didn't I tell you that the train belongs to us?"

"Gee! Looks who is here! Did you found your runchicken again?" Bill asked sarcastically.

Roscoe wrinkled his nose. "Nice joke, idiot… Don't move!"

One of the passengers froze when Roscoe aimed his gun on him. The rodent lifted his hands. "Never mind."

Roscoe looked ahead again. In this second, Bill disappeared through the second entrance of the wagon. "Catch me, rubbish chute! Good lucky, little pet!"

With these words, he was gone.

Rango swallowed. He was alone, with an empty gun!

"Hands up! It's loaded!" he tried first.

Roscoe chuckled. "What do you want little boy, or are you stupid?"

Rango lifted his gun higher. "Hands up! This gun is loaded!"

Roscoe raised an eyebrow. "So, you wanna play? As you will."

He snipped with his fingers. "Bobby! There is someone, who wants to play with you."

Rango's eyes grew bigger.

A big rabbit appeared. He was so big, that he had effort to go through the wagon entrance. He was twice as big as Bill. He wore a shirt, blue dungarees and had two big lop ears. The giant pressed his fists together. Rango was pale. His last chance was his, empty, gun.

"Uh… stay away or I shoot a bullet in your brain!"

The big hare growled annoyed.

"Oh, oh," Roscoe said with played sadness. "You made him angry. That wasn't very clever of you."

* * *

Meanwhile, Bill and his men went over the next wagon, which was a free wooden surface.

"Phew! That was very close, Billy," Chorizo said. "But what about him?"

Bill snorted. "Oh, he will manage it alone. Let's rob the gold wagon now."

"Hello sweeties!"

Bill and the others froze.

Two slim coyotes stood on the roof of the passenger wagon and aimed their guns at the little group.

"Where do you want to go?" the first one asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, where?" the second asked.

They jumped down, still their guns ready to fire.

"Money or life! You know the game," the first said and laughed.

Bill and the others lifted their hands annoyed.

* * *

Bobby growled darkly and came closer.

"Stay away!" Rango warned. "Stay away!"

He stepped away backwards.

The other people in the wagon screamed and pressed closer to the wall themselves on their wooden benches, when the giant went along.

"Play with me," the big rabbit said with slowly deeply voice. "Play with me."

He raised his hands like he want to grab Rango.

Roscoe grinned.

"He smells your fear!" He said. "Better you give up. Or do you wanna die so early?"

The giant growled darkly. "Break your bones. I will play with your bones."

That was too much for Rango. What should he do without a bullet? He had no idea. Because of this, he did the smartest thing: He turned around and ran away.

"Grab him!" Roscoe shouted.

* * *

With clenched teeth, Bill cleaned his pockets out.

"Wise decision," said the coyote.

His pal chuckled, while Stump, Kinski and Chorizo also gave them their stolen goods.

Bill looked around. On the right, the passenger wagon, on the left the gas tank, which valves emitted hot water on the sides.

"I wanna go out! I wanna go out!" Rango screamed who ran out of the passenger wagon in this moment und took the scarf off his face. He stood like frozen when he saw the two other coyotes.

"Full house," the first coyote said and aimed his gun on Rango.

At his moment, there was a scream. Bobby appeared and growled loudly.

Bill and his henchmen stared afraid at this giant.

"Good Lord, what's that, Bill?" asked Stump anxiously.

Bill growled. "Some of Roscoe's pets."

Rango raised his hands. "Good bunny, good bunny. Be a nice boy."

The giant bellowed. Maybe he had severed Rango, when Roscoe wouldn't appear at this moment.

"Calm down, boy!" he ordered.

The rabbit was silent immediately.

"So, here we are together now. How nice," Roscoe said and went to the little group. Rango stood next to Bill and held his hands in the air, too.

"Well, well," Roscoe continued. "What shall we do now? Well, I think we have a big problem now. One train for one group. Who bails out?"

Rango lifted his right hand higher. "Uh… maybe you could let us go…"

Bill gave him a side kick with his foot. "Shut your damn trap!"

"Uh-oh", Roscoe said. "Conflict in team? How disagreeable. Don't you have your men under control, William?"

Bill's men swallowed hardly. Again he called his full name. And that wasn't a good sign.

"Alright, I will let you go…"

Rango sighed in relief.

"… after you got your ticket to hell."

He drew his gun. Rango grew pale. Stump, Kinski and Chorizo froze. Just Bill narrowed his eyes. He wasn't ready to lose to that rich idiot.

His eyes scanned around. They stopped at the gigantic rabbit.

He grinned. "So, you really want to kill us with such a simple method? Where is your dark fantasy?"

Roscoe dropped his gun. "Hmh. Indeed. A little too easy."

"Why you don't cut off our heads? Or hang us on rope behind the train?"

Rango grew paler than before. Bill's men looked at each other.

Roscoe wrinkled his forehead, while Bill continued.

"Or what about your little pet? Where do you get it? From a mutations farm?"

The rabbit growled quietly.

"Oh, sorry, mate," Bill apologized sarcastically. "I see. Your parents are aliens, aren't they? Did they forget to give you a brain?"

"Calm down," Roscoe ordered. "It's not clever to make him angry."

"Oh, really?" Bill said. "In this case I eat my words again. He really doesn't look better than an Eastern bunny on Halloween, do you?"

The giant screamed threateningly.

Bill laughed. "So, was your father Bugs Bunny and your mother, mum of Frankenstein?"

The rabbit threw his hands in the air and made a big jump. All ran aside. Bill took his chance. He drew his revolver and shot a bullet in one of the gas tank lines.

With loud sibilance, the hot water spite out and clouded the sight. The hot water burned. Rango didn't know what's happened. Suddenly he felt a hand on his arm which pull him away.

"Over the gas tank!" He heard Bill's voice.

Seconds later, Rango stood in front of the gas tank container. Bill's men didn't wait and climbed with their hands on a metal rod, which was built along the gas container.

"Climb up!" Bill ordered to Rango.

"What? Over this…"

When Bill pressed his gun on his nose, Rango turned around and grabbed the next metal rod.

"Bobby! After them!" They heard Roscoe's voice.

Rango speeded his climbing pace. Bill climbed at his side. Rango did everything to don't look down on the ground, where the ground passed fast in high pace.

He tried to think about other thinks.

Why did he come here? Why he had never ride away when the bandit had attacked him months ago? Why he promised Jake to do everything? Why he helped Bill? Why he didn't run away? Why?

Suddenly, hot water gas struck his face from the verticals and burned his skin. Rango cried and fell. Shortly afterwards, something held his leg. He opened his eyes. He hanged headfirst in the air. The fast ground under him, the train beside him and above him…

He looked up. Bill had grabbed his leg before he could hit the ground. Suddenly, a loud scream.

"Damn bunny!" Bill cursed. "Climb up!"

Rango bent his body upwards and managed to grab Bill's hand. Moments later, he felt again the metal rod. Without thinking, he climbed like crazy until he reached the end of the gas container where Stump, Kinski and Chorizo waited.

"Hurry up! Go on!" Bill ordered after he left the container.

Rango was still transfixed to the spot.

"Get off your tush!" Bill shouted and grabbed Rango's shirt.

"Play with me!" Bobby said and jumped down from the container.

At last, Rango moved his feet and followed Bill and the others.

"Who wants to play with me?" Bobby still cried.

"Go inside!" Bill ordered and opened a wooden door of the next train wagon. After the last one was ran in, he slammed the door. Rango looked around. The wagon was filled with sacks of flour.

"Go on!" Bill said. "Not far away and we will reach the money wagon."

Suddenly, there was a loud crash. They turned around.

The door moved, and seconds later it was gone.

Bobby looked inside. The rabbit grinned. "Who wants to play with Bobby?"

"I don't wanna play today!" Rango screamed when the gigantic rabbit hold out his fist to strike him. Rango jumped aside. The gigantic missed his target and hit the wall. The wood splintered in thousand pieces. Rango swallowed hardly. A big hole was in the wall of the wagon now.

Rango looked around. Bill and the others had reached the next door outside.

Rango jumped forwards, but suddenly, something grabbed his collar.

"Play with me!"

* * *

 **Next chapter comes soon. ;)**

 **If you wanna know how the gigantic rabbit looks like (more or less) you can watch it on youtube in Rango Video game "Abandoned mine" where Rango has to fight a moment against him.**


	12. You did too many mistakes!

**Hello, at last I finished.:)**

 **The train scene plays on the first frontal wagons, which you can see in the Rango video game. ;)**

* * *

12\. You did too many mistakes!

Rango tugged like crazy at his jacket. But Bobby didn't want to let him go. Rango looked at Bill, who left the wagon as the last one. Rango took off his vest, ran away, and slammed the door behind himself. His heart beat like crazy. He jumped forward and grabbed Bill's arm.

"Get off me!" Bill said annoyed. "Here we are. The money wagon."

He pointed at the next train wagon.

"And with water," Stump added.

Rango looked at the wooden door of the wagon, which was closed with a padlock.

"Eh… Bill, it's blocked," Rango said.

Bill rolled his eyes. "Of course it is. Do you think it's open door today?"

"No problem," Kinski said and shot the lock away with his gun.

"Problem gone," Bill said and opened the door. Inside there were a lot of water reservoirs and wooden boxes with gold or money.

"Bull's eye," Bill said and went inside first.

Suddenly they heard a loud growling.

They turned around. The wooden door of the flour wagon got fissures.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Rango asked. He was still in shook from Bobby's attack.

"Stupid question!" Bill said. "What do you think? Steal the money and disappear."

"And how?"

"GRROOAAH!"

In the next second, the door of the wagon was gone and Bobby stood outside.

Stump, Kinski and Chorizo ran inside the money wagon. Rango wanted to run inside too, but Bill pushed him away. "You stay outside!"

"WHAT?!"

"Play with him and decouple the wagon, while we take the money. Have a good time!"

With these words, Bill closed the door again.

Rango turned around. Bobby lifted his fists and looked very angry.

"Uh… Hello, Bobby…." The chameleon said.

"Play, play," Bobby said slowly.

Rango forced a smile. "Uh… well… what do you want to play?"

Bobby growled amused. "Dead man."

Rango's blood ran cold. "Uh… maybe I know a better game. What about if you close your eyes and I…. disappear?!"

He turned around and wanted to open the door of the money wagon. But it was blocked.

Rango panicked when he heard Bobby's growling voice behind him.

"Play, play."

For a moment, Rango stood like frozen, but suddenly he made a jump upwards and climbed up the roof of the money wagon. On the top, he ran over the roof. Shortly afterwards, there was a loud stamping.

Rango turned around and saw directly in Bobby's face. Bobby grinned evilly.

Rango forced a smile. "Be a good rabbit. Be a good rabbit!"

Rango yelled when Bobby swing his hand and ran over the roof.

* * *

"Alright. You know the plan," Bill said inside the money wagon.

Kinski had managed to open the sliding door of the wagon.

"Throw the boxes outside and we will collect them when we will ride back."

"Hope Roscoe doesn't see it," Kinski said.

"This desert bottle. He would never think about…"

Bill was going to throw out the wooden box from the trail, as suddenly… a crashing sound.

Bill turned around. Pieces of splinted wood fell down the ceiling. In next moment, there was a hole in the roof.

"AHHH!" Rango fell through the hole and landed directly in front of Bill.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bill shouted.

"I'm playing!" Rango shouted back.

In next second, a loud roar.

Rango jumped up and hid himself behind Bill. Shortly afterwards, wood splintered again and the Bobby landed with a loud crash in the wagon.

Bill growled annoyed. "You wanna play? Then catch this."

Bill drew his gun and wanted to fire a shot. Suddenly Bobby put up a wooden bank and hit Bill in the face. The gunshot missed his target. But the shot brushed Bobby's arm. And this made him totally angry. With high rage he yelled loudly and hit his fists in all directions. He struck Bill's revolver and the lizard lost his helpfully gun.

"Retreating!" Bill shouted.

They turned around and ran on the other side of the wagon. But unfortunately, it was also blocked.

"DAMN!" Bill cursed.

"BILL! Watch out!" Kinski yelled.

In last second, they managed to avoid before Bobby hit them. The giant struck the blocked door and with a loud crash,… the door was gone. Bobby turned around and started a new attack.

"Outside!" Bill shouted.

They didn't need to be told twice. In high speed, they left the money wagon.

"This beast must have the rabies!" Chorizo said exhausted.

"What are we going to do now Bill?" Rango asked.

"First run away and take this monster down."

"But how?"

"I will say later. Forward!"

The next wagon was a very big gas can container. As big as a house.

Rango stood for a moment and looked at the gigantic gas container.

"Are you frozen?" Bill cried, while he moved along the container to come to the other side.

"Uh… nothing," Rango replied and ran forward.

The path which guide along the container was very small. But there was no way back.

He grabbed a rod and wanted to climb, but suddenly he winced. His shirtsleeve got caught on the rod. With effort, he tried to come free again. He looked ahead.

"Bill! Wait! Help!"

But they didn't stop. Either Bill didn't hear him or he didn't want to listen.

Rango pulled on his shirt. He froze when Bobby's shadow appeared above him.

* * *

Meanwhile Bill and the others arrived the locomotive engine, after they climbed over the container with cactus pieces for the fire. Bill jumped inside first.

When the locomotive engineer saw him, he raised his hands immediately. "What do you want? It that a hold-up?"

"More or less. Out of my way! Don't mind. Continue your work."

"Yes, Sir."

"Where is that pet?"

Stump shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know."

"Maybe Bobby ate him," Kinski said.

Bill snorted. "Doesn't matter. Alright. Are your guns loaded?"

"Of course they are."

"Okay. When this creature climbs about the cactus container, you fire everything you have in your guns, alright?"

The others nodded. "Sure!"

* * *

"No, no!" Rango cried.

Bobby grabbed his shirt and teared-off. He lifted Rango up and held him in the air.

Rango struggled to come free. "Let me down!"

Bobby grinned. "Down."

He threw Rango through the air and Rango bounced against the gas can container.

Moaning he sat up again.

"Play, play."

Bobby came closer. Rango shook his head.

He looked around. Suddenly he recognized a gas pipe, which loosened of his bounce.

"Play, play."

Rango grabbed the gas pipe, but it was hot. He cried and held his burned hand.

Bobby laughed. He hauled off his fist again to hit Rango in the face. Rango looked aside than again to Bobby. The giant growled loudly and hit.

Rango jumped aside and Bobby struck the gas line. Shortly afterwards, hot water shot out of the pipe. For a moment, Bobby was unable to see anything.

Rango took his chance and went quickly along the path the gas can container.

On the other side, his thoughts ran like crazy. In front of him a wooden empty wagon panel. Behind it, there was a container with cactus pieces. Not far away he saw the chimney of the locomotive.

What did Bill say before? Decouple the wagon. That's it!

Without hesitation, he began to pull a lever, which held together the wagons.

Suddenly he heard again a loud cry. Bobby had recovered from the gas attack. Now he went along the path. Rango narrowed his eyes.

"You'll soon have to play with other people."

At one go he pulled the levers and the wagon detached. Bobby tried to reach him but the wagons drifted apart. The giant rabbit stood like frozen and growled annoyed. Rango grinned and waved, while the two train parts moved more and more apart.

"Bye! Bye!"

* * *

"It doesn't come, Bill," Chorizo said.

"I see!" Bill said. They waited for a couple of minutes, still in anticipation that the giant appears to shoot him down.

Bill stamped his foot. "Someone of you has to lure him to us."

"Oh- good luck," Stump said.

"Who says that I lure him?"

His men looked at each other. "Uh… who…"

Bill grinned. " _You_ will lure him to us."

Stump grew pale. "What?! Why me?"

"Don't ask stupid questions! Go!"

"No Bill! I wanna live longer."

"GO!"

Bill pushed him forward above the container with cactuses.

Stump trembled like crazy. Carefully he looked over the cactuses to the other side.

"What is it?" Bill asked impatiently. "Is it coming or did it eat that pet?"

Stump wasn't able to say anything for a moment.

"Eh… more or less…" He began. "Ehm… Bill… sorry for you, but… the train is gone."

"WHAT?!"

Bill jumped forward and pushed Stump aside. Stump fell and landed between Kinski and Chorizo in the locomotive engine.

Bill looked ahead in disbelief, when he recognized the rest of the trail was gone really. Only the empty wooden plane wagon was stay over. And on the wooden floor stood the chameleon.

"Where is…" Bill stood up and ran over the cactuses and then over the wooden floor. His men followed him.

"Don't worry," Rango said. "We are in safe! They will be away for a while. Somewhere on the rails."

Bill was speechless for a moment. With empty eyes, he looked in distance in hope to see the other wagons of the train somewhere.

Rango crossed his arms on the back of his head. "What do you say now?" He asked satisfied.

Bill turned around and looked at him with high rage.

"Are you completely nuts?!" Bill shouted. "Roscoe has all the money now!"

"Including water and soda," Stump said indignantly.

Bill pushed him aside. He looked like he would explode every moment.

His hands clenched to fists.

Rango's eyes grew wide. "Bill, calm down, calm down! That's not good for health."

"I will show you, what's not good for _your_ health!" Bill shouted. "I will show it so clearly to you that you will land in hospital. Or better at morgue!"

Bill jumped at him. Rango tried to jump aside. But Bill was so in rage that he managed to grab Rango's arm and threw him on the floor. The Gila monster pressed him down and held his head near over the edge of the wagon plane.

Rango tried to free himself. But Bill was too heavy for him.

"Bill, you know very well, I had no another choice," Rango cried.

"You damn creature!" Bill hauled off his fist.

Rango buried his face in his hands. "Bill! Don't! Please! If you kill me, I have no use for you anymore!"

"What shall you do for me, damn pet?!" Bill asked annoyed. "Nothing. You bring only bad luck!"

"Same like I threw the dynamite?" Rango asked wheezily, because Bill started to choke him.

"I curse this day!" Bill said.

"Eha… Bi… don…" Rango gasped. "Plea…se."

Bill narrowed his eyes. Then he released him. Rango gasped for air exhaustedly and rubbed his neck.

Bill stood up and looked at him with despicable look. "You're not worth it. You are nothing!"

He took a very, very deep breath and turned around to his men.

"Stop that damn locomotive!"

"Alright," they said and ran ahead.

After the locomotive stopped, they left the engine. Not far away their roadrunners waited for them, which rode near the train all the time.

No one said a word. Silent they started their way back home.

* * *

Hours later, they reached the hut. Without a word, they descended from their roadrunners. While the others unsaddled the roadrunners, Rango stood beside silently and kneaded nervously his fingers. Then he cleaned his throat.

"Uh, well, at least, we are still alive, aren't we?"

Bill gave him a foot kick.

"Ouch!" Rango rubbed his bottom.

Bill turned around and hanged the reins on a hook at the fence.

Rango sighed deeply but he had to ask this question.

"Bill?" Rango asked reluctantly. "Can I go now?"

"No."

Rango jumped up with disgust. "What do you want more, Bill?! Tell me, but please, let me go today!"

Bill snorted. "Sorry, sheriff. But you did too much mistakes."

"But you promised me…"

"That I would let you go out of the hut. For this moment. Not forever. Besides I saved you from falling of the train. In this case, we are square and everything is like before. You are still a prisoner."

Rango stood like frozen. "But Bill you can't…"

Bill didn't listen to him anymore. He grabbed his arm and dragged him to the hut. His men followed him in distance.

In the hut, Bill threw Rango in a corner.

"Stay there and don't move!"

Kinski cleaned his throat. "Uh… Bill, maybe we could…"

Seconds later, Kinski held his bloody nose.

Stump and Chorizo stepped back. Bill was too annoyed to hear a suggestion.

Bill tried to vent his rage and went up and down.

Rango watched him nervously. He had to think again of his town. What's happen meanwhile? What if it's too late for someone?

Reluctantly he lifted his hand. "Mmm… Bi…"

"SHUT YOUR TRAP!" Bill yelled.

Rango winced shocked and pressed himself against the wall. Kinski, Stump and Chorizo ducked their heads. Bill was really in a bad mood.

Bill meanwhile had taken a deep breath, but his hands were still clenched to fists.

"I don't want to hear a word!" the Gila monster said. "Absolutely not if you wanna stay alive. Get it?"

Rango nodded frightened. He didn't dare to say a word anymore. Quiet and anxious, he sat in the corner, while Bill lighted a cigar to calm down.

* * *

Wounded Bird sighed deeply. Worried he watched the sun. Since morning time, he searched for Rango's traces. Now the landscape became dusky. No long and night would come. He looked back at the ground. At least, he found the way, which Rango used.

Suddenly Wounded Bird smelled something different. He stopped.

 _Chameleon, Gila monster;_ he knew who; _Bill's henchmen and…_

He smelled concentrated. _Coyotes… many of them, over 20. Guns. Expensive clothes and after-shave. Including a very big rabbit. Rode westwards. Touch of dynamite explodes. Rode southwards after three hours… Rode back._

"What are you doing here, old man?"

Wounded Bird turned around. Three coyotes on their roadrunners stood in front of him and looked at him with mistrustful eyes.

"Hey, are you dumb, what are you doing here? It's our area now!"

Wounded Bird looked at them with surprise.

The third coyote snorted annoyed. "What are you doing here?! Will you hurry up?!"

Wounded Bird raised his right wing. "I have no bad intentions. I'm looking for a missing person."

The third coyote rolled his eyes. "And who? We didn't see anybody here."

"Maybe you will remember, if you have seen him. He is a chameleon."

The slim coyote raised an eyebrow. "Chameleon?"

He swung his hand. "Get him!"

* * *

All the time it was silent in the hut. Bill sat on a chair and looked out of the window.

Kinski, Stump and Chorizo also sat on their chairs and looked around.

Chorizo cleaned his throat quietly.

"What?" Bill asked annoyed.

"Bill? Could we… eat anything?"

Bill looked at Rango. Rango grew pale and swallowed hardly.

Bill snorted with disgust. "If you like."

Chorizo stood up slowly.

Rango pressed himself closer against in the corner. But Chorizo went to the shelves above the oven where the cans stood.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked.

"What do we have?" Kinski asked back.

"Mmm… corn, ham …. Oh… mmm… and… beans…"

He took out the can of beans and held it up.

Kinski and Stump grinned.

"Oh-oh. Think it's the perfect meal for our little friend, isn't it?" Kinski said. "What do you think, Bill?"

Bill said nothing. He just looked at Rang with vacant stare. Rango didn't dare so say something, not even a little smile. His face was like frozen.

"Bill?" Kinski asked. "Everything okay?"

"Oh shut your trap. Chori, don't stay there like an idiot. Serve the slop."

Chorizo nodded cowed. "Oh, okay."

He brought plates and forks and put it on the table. He opened the can and distributed the beans. After he finished, he gave everyone his plate. Kinski gave him a push and whispered something to him.

Chorizo nodded back. He took a single bean and went to Rango, who still sat on the floor in the corner. Rango looked up when he stopped in front of him.

"Here you are," Chorizo said and put the little single bean on the floor. "Greetings from your girlfriend."

Kinski and Stump laughed. Bill was the only one who didn't laughed. He was still annoyed about their defeat. Chorizo turned around and sat back on his chair.

Rango looked silently at the bean on the floor. Then he picked it up and contemplated it with sad eyes. After a while, he closed his hand softly and pressed it on his chest.

Kinski, Stump and Chorizo exchanged glances. Stump tapped his forehead. Then they started their dinner. Bill wasn't in mood to eat something and looked still at Rango. Rango didn't look in his face. Instead, he sighed and looked out of the window. The sun was going to disappear and with every second, a bad feeling grew inside him.

* * *

 **Next chapter in Dirt. ;)**


	13. Sweet deal

**HELLO, after so long time, after a big computer crash and after many other things I made it. :)  
**

* * *

13\. Sweet deal

Beans got more nervous when she looked at the setting sun. Now it touched the horizon. She kneaded her fingers. She sat on a chair in mayor's office for hours. Jake lay in a corner of the room and seemed to sleep. Or made he pretence of doing it?

Since Wounded Bird was gone in the morning, Jake ordered her to stay in town hall. If someone would do a stupid thing or would left the town, he would give her bad pain, he said to the townspeople before they had left.

Beans sighed. Wounded Bird wasn't still back. Also Rango. None of them. Why? Wounded Bird was a very good reader of tracks. Didn't he find Rango? What's happened with him in meantime? What will happen when none of them comes back today… or never?

She remembered Jake's words. Would he really kill anyone tonight?

Suddenly, the clock rang. Jake opened his eyes. Beans held his breath when he lifted his upper body. He focused his eyes on her.

"The sun goes down. A beauty if she leaves the sky and the day dies, isn't it?"

Beans nodded silently.

"A good time for a beautiful death."

He grinned. "Time for a little sunset walk."

Beans screamed when he circled his coils around her body. With Beans in his grab, he left the town hall down to the street. He stopped and looked around. The street was empty.

He laughed darkly and a rattling shivered the air.

The people in their houses were paralyzed by fear. They knew, the grim reaper was on his way.

Jake left the place and slithered down the street. At the end, he stopped and looked down the street. He lifted his rattle and shot several times in the air.

"Come out! All of you! No wrong decision, otherwise you will hear her scream of pain."

He gave Beans a sideglance, just to make clear that he was no kidding.

One after another, the townspeople left their houses and walked along the street in Jake's direction. Jake looked at them with watchful eyes, always ready for an attack if someone would be so a fool to kill him.

Fortunately for him and for Beans, nobody dared to make resistance. After the last one has left the house, Jake rattled with his rattle and everyone was silent.

"The sun is going to leave the sky," Jake began. "So, your little sheriff isn't back. Sorry for your little folks, but in this case I'm forced to keep my promise and to kill one of you this evening."

A fearing muttering sounded around. Everyone exchanged glances with his neighbor. Everyone was horrified, but nobody was able to run away. Otherwise, it was really his last day. It was thousand times more terrible than for a child to play musical chairs with a jump in the hell afterwards.

Jake looked around. "Who wants to be the first one?"

Of course, nobody said something.

"I see I have to choose one of you, haven't I?"

Again, he let wander his glances about the townsfolk. Then he chuckled darkly.

"Listen, just because it's the first death day for you, I will be so generous and some of your old will end his walk."

He slithered along the folks. All held their breath. Miss. Daisy held her bible closer to her body. Who will be the grim reaper's first victim?

"Maybe… someone…. like…" He stopped and turned his head on the left. "… _you_!"

Spoons grew pale.

"You are old enough."

Spoons swallowed hardly. He looked like he would fall dead himself before Jake could do.

Jake raised an eyebrow and turned around.

"Unless you want that I change my mind and chose _her_!"

His eyes stopped at Priscilla.

Beans's heart stopped for a moment. "No", she said weakly.

"Shut your trap, woman", Jake said and looked into Priscilla's eyes. "What's your opinion? You or you?"

He circled around Priscilla. The aye-aye's eyes were bigger than never before.

Spoons looked around, but there was no one who could help him.

"Don't do it, Jake! Please!"

All people looked at Beans, who was still in Jake's grip.

Jake raised his eyebrows. "Sorry for you. Your sheriff friend was a stupid creature to leave this town."

"It was my idea!" Beans shouted. "I begged him to leave the town!"

Jake constricted his coils. Beans gasped. The snake chuckled.

"Women are really stupid creatures."

"I-it's… it's okay, Beans", Spoons said weakly. "I do it."

He lowered his head.

Jake narrowed his eyes. "To the cemetery."

* * *

Jake called it "Walking Death". Everyone who saw that "game" knew why. And everyone would give everything to avoid to occupy center stage. Spoons thought the same when he stood forwards and all the others looked at him with regrettable eyes.

Jake stood directly behind him, still with Beans in his coils. Spoons looked at the cemetery that lay not far away from him.

Jake rattled with his gun and slithered with his body expectantly. Spoons stood like frozen.

"Go over the cemetery," Jake ordered. "Until I found a good place for your grave and I will give you a way to your destiny."

He rattled softly with his rattle.

Spoons swallowed. "Can I take off my hat?"

Jake grinned. "As you wish."

Spoons nodded thankfully. With his hat in his hands and lowered glance, he stepped forwards slowly. Some people closed the eyes of the children. Buford pressed his hands together.

When Spoons reached the first graves, he turned his glance aside where Amos's grave lay not far away.

"At least I die among follow sufferer", he thought.

Spoons walked on. Beans's eyes wandered to Jake who moved softly his gun, kept his eyes glued to his victim. His gating gun rattle trembled very nervously of lust to kill.

When Spoons reached a little gab between the graves, Jake leveled his gun and aimed at his living target.

Bean's eyes grew wide and moved her lips.

"NO! Don't do it!" Beans screamed.

Jake hissed sharply. Spoons stopped.

"Go on!" Jake cursed. "Go ahead!"

"Jake! Please!" Beans yelled.

"HELL! Shut your trap!" Jake shouted.

He moved his coils higher around her and closed her mouth with his body.

"Don't dare to talk to me like that!"

Beans struggled like crazy and managed to free her mouth again.

"NO! I do everything you want, but don't kill him!"

Jake hesitated. He had heard these words a long time ago. He snorted with dislike and broke the eye contact with her.

"There is nothing you can do for me, woman."

"There must be something! Tell me what you want."

Now he moved his head and looked into her eyes.

"Where is your friend?"

Beans was close to tears. "I _really, really_ don't know! Believe me! I REALLY don't know!"

He panted with rage. "Wrong answer."

Again, he leveled his gun at Spoons.

"Whatever you want!" Beans screamed. "Is there nothing you like more than to kill?"

Jake thought a moment. "Mmm…"

He looked at Beans with amused look. "Maybe."

He looked at the others, then to Spoons who was still on walk between the graves.

"Stop!" Jake screamed.

Spoons winced. Slowly he turned around.

"And you all! Go away! I don't wanna see no one of you until I call you! Get it?!"

The folkspeople ran in horror into their houses.

Spoons still stood between the gravestones and didn't know what to do.

"Uh…"

"GET OFF!"

Spoons ran like a mad man like never before in his old life. After he was gone, Jake pay his attention back to Beans.

Beans lay stiffly in his coils, while the grim reaper came closer with his head, until she could feel his breath. He looked into her eyes as if he wanted to see into her soul.

Jake grinned evilly. Beans didn't know to say. What was he thinking about?

"Would you forget your boyfriend for me?"

Beans was wide-eyed. "What do you…"

"You know exactly what I mean, woman! Is that so difficult to understand?"

Jake lifted his head a little, but he didn't break the eye contact with her.

Beans's mind was in a haze for a moment.

"Why do you say…"

Beans was dumbstruck.

Jake forced an evilly smile. "I must admit, I have a weakness for strong women."

Genteelly he licked his tongue over her cheek.

Beans shivered with fear and avoided his glance, but he petted gently with his gun about her cheek and forced her to look into his eyes.

"What exactly do you want?" she asked with shakily.

"Hmmm… not really what you think. It will be enough for me that you promise never meet your lizard friend again. You belongs only to me."

Beans breathed heavily.

"So, is that a proposal?" she asked.

Jake gave her a warning squeeze. "I don't need a proposal! I take what I want! And be sure, I will get what I want."

"How long?"

"Forever. For the rest of your life."

Beans was silent like a corpse.

"It that your ultimatum?" She asked hoarsely.

He pressed his coils a little closer.

 _This was his answer._

There was silence. The time seemed to stand still. Even the graves seemed to be frozen and listened to them.

"If I do it," Beans said with feeble voice. "If I do it, you will never kill anyone here in town?"

"If you promise, yes."

Beans thought a few seconds. "And you will not kill _him_?"

Jake raised an eyebrow. " _Only_ if you never love him. Never see him again."

Beans swallowed hardly. "You promise?"

"I promise with my soul, I will never harm a scale on his head."

"Without venom and bullets, you promise? You will not kill him?"

"I promise if you give me your word that you will never give him a sign of your female charm. Just for me."

Beans was very confused. For a moment, she wasn't able to say a word.

Jake was impatient. "What's worse?" he asked. "To live with me or to see how your little friends dies a cruel death?"

The answer was easy but for Beans too heavy to wear.

Jake narrowed his eyes in rage. "Shall I call back that stinky old mouse? Heh? SHALL I?"

Beans pressed her lips together. "No," she whispered.

"What's your answer, woman?" Jake asked calmer.

Beans swallowed hardly. "I- I agree."

Jake grinned evilly. "Sweet deal."

* * *

Rango had a bad feeling inside his stomach. But maybe just because he didn't eat anything the whole day. They didn't gave him anything to eat, after they finished their dinner, except that little bean.

When the plates were empty, everyone stood up and put it on the table under the shelves beside the oven. Nobody left the room until Bill stood up, adjusted his suspenders and took a chair.

Rango followed him with his eyes.

"Stand up!" Bill ordered.

When Rango stood up slowly, Bill grabbed his arm to speed up.

"Come up! I have no time all the night!"

He pushed him forward to the next door and they enter a little room with four wooden beds. Bill had the biggest bed. No wonder, he was bigger and heavier than the other was.

Bill put the chair next to his bed und pointed at it. "Sit down!"

Rango hesitated. "Uh… why?"

"Your bed."

The other three laughed. Bill growled and they were silent again.

Rango raised his hand a little. "You're not serious, are you?"

"Hell! No back talk!" Bill growled. "Either you sit down or I hit you down."

After Rango was sitting on the chair Bill grabbed his hands again and tied them together on Rango's back on the chair.

"But Bill," Rango tried again. "That's very… uncomfortable."

"Oh really?" Bill said sarcastically. "Well, in this case, sleep well."

He gave him a softly handclap on his cheek and put out another long rope. "And if you really want to go…"

He tied the rope around Rango's neck, the other end around Bill's foot.

After that, he placed himself in front of Rango and lifted his chin.

"Just to be sure that you don't escape... _and_ … don't try! I'm a _very_ light sleeper!"

With these words, he turned around and lay down himself in his bed without to change his clothes. He doffed his shoes and threw them on the floor. Then he put his hat on his belly and made himself comfortable. The others followed his example. A few seconds later, everyone lay in his own bed and hanged their hats on the bedposts.

Rango looked at Bill who still stared at him with tired eyes.

"Bill, let me go, please," he begged.

"Good night!" That was the end of Bill's day today. The Gila monster closed his eyes and gave Rango no attention anymore.

Chorizo turned off the light of the oil lamp. After the light was out Stump took out his stuffed rabbit under his pillow.

* * *

It wasn't easy for Rango to sleep that night. Bill and Kinski snored loudly, Chorizo rolled himself on the side to the other again and again. Just Stump slept peacefully. Added to that he was tied and an uncomfortable position for sleeping and his stomach grumbled terribly.

He snorted with disgust. His thoughts wandered to town. He was sure that something bad happened. If he only knew exactly what. He wished he could untie himself, but his feet were tied this time. He moved his hands, then his legs. No sense. Damn! Bill really knew how to tie someone. He sighed. He knew, Bill had a knife but he could never reach it.

Silent he listened in the silence accompanied by snoring and loudly breathing.

"Why?" He asked himself. "Why? What have I done that I deserve this? I didn't make a mistake and yet I'm here."

He lifted his head. In the far, he heard the cry of a coyote. Rango sighed and thought of Beans. He winced. Another cry. Two times short and one time long.

Rango narrowed his eyes. He had never heard a coyote cry like that.

Again the same howling.

That wasn't an usual howl. No.

It was a signal!

* * *

 **Be continued...**


	14. What did you say?

**Hi, here next chapter. Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

14\. What did you say?

Rango held his breath. Suddenly, there was a rustling beside the hut. He looked at the window. There was silence again. He narrowed his eyes. Somebody was outside. He felt it.

He winced when a shadow appeared behind the window and looked inside. The person cleaned a part of the window glass and looked into the room again.

Rango's eyes grew wide.

Roscoe!

The shadow disappeared again. Footsteps were hearable around.

What did he want? Vengeance?

He swallowed. Whatever he wanted, it wasn't good.

He looked around. For a moment he didn't know what to do. Regardless of whether they saw him as a part of that gang or not, it wasn't good for him that they will find him here.

"Bill! Bill!" Rango screamed. "Wake up! All!"

Bill rolled himself on the other side in his bed.

"Are you listening to me?!" Rango asked nervously and swayed on the chair. "Wake up…"

Suddenly the door opened and coyotes came in. There were screams. Bill jumped out of his bed but the coyotes threw him on the floor. Rango felt how someone loosed his bonds and strong hands grabbed his shoulders. Shortly afterwards he found himself on the wooden floor, and strong grabs held his hands on the back.

"On the floor!" Someone screamed.

Rango pressed his eyes together when someone held a lamp in his face.

After a while, there was silence again. Only exhausted breaths were hearable.

"Stand up! Will you hurry up?!"

Rango yelled in pain when one of the coyotes pulled him up brutally.

He looked next to him where Chorizo stood with lifted hands.

"Hands up!" A coyote yelled at Rango. Immediately he did.

"What do you want?" he heard Bill's annoyed voice.

"Roscoe will tell it to you, fatso. Off you go!"

They pushed them out of the room into the kitchen. Roscoe stood in the middle of the room behind the table, where an oil lamp shined.

Stump still held his stuffed rabbit in his hands.

Kinski raised his eyebrows. "So that's the reason why you can sleep so well?"

Stump hid it under his shirt. "That's mine!"

"Well, sorry for the interruption of sleep," Roscoe said snootily. "Did you sleep well?"

"What do you want?" Bill asked annoyed.

"Tzz, why so angry? Did you get up on the wrong side of bed?"

"Shut your mouth!" Bill interrupted him. "You want the money from stagecoach? Forget it!"

"By no means," Roscoe said. "That's old hat. I'm looking for another thing which you stole me. _Again_."

Bill looked at him like a schoolchild who forgot his answer. He narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean? You have the money from the train. What do you want more?"

Roscoe sneered. "Yes, indeed. I have the money and the valuables from the passengers. But I'm still missing something."

"Our heads?" Bill asked sarcastically.

Roscoe grinned. "Maybe that too, but no… something else."

Bill and the others looked at each other. Bill's eyes stopped on Rango.

"What monkey business have you been getting up to?!"

Rango didn't understand. "Uh… nothing. Really nothing."

Roscoe raised his eyebrows. "Search them! Body check!"

* * *

Grudgingly, Bill and the others took off their clothes and the coyotes searched every part of them. At least they could keep their underwear, but the coyotes scanned every millimeter. Roscoe took the opportunity to collect their weapons to make sure, that they make no resistance.

"No, that's mine!" Stump protested when they wanted to take away his little plushy.

When they searched Rango's clothes, one of the coyotes stopped looking.

"Sir!"

Roscoe came closer and the coyote gave him a folded together paper. He unfolded it and scanned it.

He held it in the air and looked at Bill. "See? Don't tell me, you didn't know it."

Bill looked at him with disbelief. "Are you kidding me? Are you really looking for an old, little paper?"

Roscoe clicked his tongue warningly. "Don't press your lucky! Well, come to think of it, you lose your rest of luck in this second. Don't you really know what it is?"

"A cheat sheet?" Bill asked sarcastically.

Roscoe laughed bewilderedly and shook his head. "William, William, William. I'm disappointed with you. You have no knowledge what your men doing."

Bill growled. "He is not from us! He is an idiot!"

"A stupid idiot," Roscoe said. "Are you?"

He went to Rango and lifted his head with his gun.

Rango swallowed heavily, when the coyote boss pressed his gun barrel on his chin.

"I know nothing," Rango said. "Really! What do you want? What is this paper? I had no idea! He gave it to me without saying a word."

"This old owl. He always was an idiot like before."

"What have you done with him?" Rango asked hoarsely.

Roscoe grinned. "He didn't suffer long."

Rango grew pale.

The coyote released him. He turned around and paid his attention back to the paper in his hands.

"What's written on it?" A coyote asked. "Does it guide to the big bucks?"

"Shut your trap, Killy!"

The others looked at each other. "Bucks?" Kinski asked.

"You mean money?" Chorizo was speechless.

"That's none of your business," Roscoe said annoyed. "Although… well, you will kiss the earth in grave soon anyway."

"What is it? What is it?" The coyote, who asked before, and pried the paper out of Roscoe's hands.

"Killy!"

But Killy didn't listen to him and read:

" M1N3 – 2 – L – #-…"

He stopped. "What does it mean?"

Roscoe wrested the paper. "How many times shall I tell you, wait until I order what we will do!"

There was silence. Roscoe cleaned his throat. "Well, back to you. I can just say, it's very valuable. An old secret in Dirt."

Bill snorted with disgust. "Shit! It wasn't a rumor."

Roscoe raised an ear. "What did you say?"

"Nothing!" Bill said quickly.

"Don't talk rubbish! You know something, don't you?"

Bill avoided his glance.

"You shall clean your ears. I said nothing."

Roscoe narrowed his eyes. This damn Gila monster made him sick.

"Stan. Did you hear anything?"

Stan, a one-eared coyote, nodded. "Yes, Sir. He said something."

"What about you?" Roscoe asked Stump, Kinski and Chorizo. "Did you hear anything?"

They looked at each other. Then they looked at Bill.

"Eh… I didn't listen before," Stump said. The others nodded.

Roscoe's glance wandered to Rango. "And what about you? What did he say?"

Rango looked at Bill unsurely. Bill narrowed his eyes warningly. Rango's eyes fixed the floor.

"What's your problem?!" Roscoe asked annoyed.

Rango took a deep breath. He didn't forget Bill's torture to him. The chameleon lifted his head and gave Bill a frosty look.

 _That's for you, damn monster!_

"Uhm… not sure," he began. "I think he said something with rumor. He mumbled. But I think it was "rumor"."

Bill clenched his teeth. If looks could kill, Rango would be dead several times.

Rango snorted softly. If something happened in Dirt, he deserved it.

Roscoe drew his revolver and looked at it thoughtfully. He came closer and lifted Rango's chin with his gun.

"You don't like him, do you?"

Rango narrowed his eyes. Roscoe sneered. "Nor me!"

He turned around and hit his revolver in Bill's belly. Bill moaned loudly and kneed on the floor with pain in his face.

"I don't like secrets around me!" Roscoe said warningly.

"And you?" Roscoe said to Kinski. "What about you? Do you like secrets?"

Kinski said nothing.

"And you?!"

Stump pressed his stuffed rabbit closer on his body. "I'm as innocent as an Easter bunny at Easter."

Roscoe clenched his teeth. "You make me all sick!"

He took a deep breath. "Alright. We will make a little journey. Maybe you will come cleanlier in head. Lead them off!"

With these words, Roscoe went outside. After Bill and the others had put on their clothes again, the coyotes guide them out of the hut, while Stump hid his stuffed rabbit under his hat.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	15. I talk!

**Hello. Next chapter. I hope it is okay, because I have a cold. -_-**

* * *

15\. I talk!

Rango sighed deeply. Everything went wrong. What bad will come next? This and other questions went through his mind when they went through the darkness of the desert. He lifted his head. The coyotes rode on their roadrunners, while he, Bill and the others marched in the middle.

"Ten," Rango thought. "Ten coyotes. Including weapons. Bad opportunities to escape."

Someone pushed him from behind and Rango stumbled a few steps forward. He looked behind himself, where Bill's frozen eyes met him.

"You are dead, totally," Bill growled quietly. "If I ever come out of this dirty mess…"

He showed his fist.

Rango turned around and distanced himself from the annoyed big lizard. He sighed again and lowered his head. He was annoyed with himself. All because of a damn promise…

"Stop!"

The group stopped immediately. Rango craned his neck. Not far away, there lay dark rocks and at the foot on the rock stood three wooden huts. In the middle bickered a campfire. Roscoe held out his gun and shot three times short and two times with more distance.

An oil lamp shined regularly, a signal, and the group continued their ride.

They passed two watchers. Moments later, more watchers stood behind the rocks. Again all coyotes.

Roscoe jumped off from his riding animal.

Bill looked around and crossed his arms. "I had never thought that you would life in a hovel."

Roscoe grinned. "Oh no, it's just a little stopover. Did you really think I would guide you to my main residence? Your brain is really backward."

He turned around and didn't pay attention for Bill's sarcastic comments anymore.

Rango went forward when he felt a gun in his back. The other coyotes forced them to walk behind Roscoe. They passed the houses. Now they saw an entry to a cave.

They hesitated. Roscoe grinned. "Are you afraid?"

Bill snorted and walked first. The others followed him.

The cave was filled with torches and oil lamps. Then they reached a huge cavern which was more big than the town hall in Dirt.

Rango couldn't help it and opened his mouth with awe. "Wow, that's really…"

"Big?" Roscoe asked. "I found better caves, but this was the next best I could find. Never mind."

Rango's eyes grew wide when he heard a threateningly knowing growling.

Rango forced a smile and waved weakly. "Hello, Bobby."

The giant rabbit growled louder. His most hateful look was fixed on Bill. Maybe Bobby remembered that Bill shot a bullet on him.

Roscoe waved his hand. "Calm down, calm down, boy."

He placed himself in front of the group and crossed his hand on his back. Rango stood like frozen. He didn't like this situation. This guy wanted something and he knew what.

"So, after a little night walk, I think your heads are clearer now, aren't they?"

His eyes were more fixed on Bill. The lizard crossed his arms and avoided his glance.

Roscoe's attention went back to Rango. Rango moved his eyes nervously.

Roscoe grinned. "So, I think you aren't from here, are you?"

Rango swallowed. "Eh… no."

Roscoe narrowed his eyes and circled around the chameleon.

"Who are you?" Roscoe asked.

Rango stood like frozen. What should he say?

"Eh… I'm… from…"

"He is a sheriff."

Bill's voice sounded in Rango's ears like a death sentence. After a second, he found enough power to look at him. Of course, he found only contempt. Bill got his gratification.

Rango grew pale when he felt Roscoe's gun on his back.

"I don't like bastards like you," Roscoe said.

Rango turned around. "No, no… okay, it's true. I _was_ a sheriff, but I lost my job because of something… bad."

 _That wasn't a real lie, was it?_ He thought.

"What kind of bad thing?"

"I gave my town an outlaw," he replied with firmly voice.

Roscoe raised an eyebrow. "That's no excuse."

He held his revolver on his face.

Rango lifted his hands immediately. "No, no, no! I'm not a sheriff anymore!"

"Anybody can say that. Always the same old story."

Rango backed away a few steps. "I say the truth! Dirt isn't my town anymore!"

Roscoe hesitated. "Dirt?"

Rango nodded unsurely. "Y-yes."

"You was sheriff from Dirt? So, are you that silly lizard with one bullet-story?"

Rango swallowed. He felt how his knees shook. He screamed when Roscoe fired a bullet beside him.

"Do you wanna kidding me?!" Roscoe shouted.

Rango hid his head under his arms. "No, no, no! I'm not lying! I swear by Almighty God."

Roscoe snorted and came closer. He lifted with his gun Rango's chin. In his eyes, he could see only fear and sadness.

He snorted with disgust. "I knew it. It was just a story. A coward like you would never defeat an outlaw. No wonder, that he got your towny."

He held his hand firmly around his gun. He narrowed his eyes. "And now you go more down and makes common cause with that loser?"

Bill jumped up. "Retract that!"

"Shut your trap!" Roscoe replied and pushed Rango away.

"Go hang! You are really a failure dummy!"

He snorted. "Alright. Waste of time, your problems aren't my problems."

Rango sighed in relief when he dropped his weapon. He took out his pocket watch. "I have to do more important things. By the way, you have to tell me something. So, what did the owl say to you, after he gave this paper to you?"

Rango swallowed but he didn't dare to tell a lie. Maybe the owl said everything and it would be very bad for him if the coyote boss knew that he didn't tell him all.

"Not much," he began. "He only said he would say more when he would go back to Dirt. It would be very important. He didn't say more. I swear!"

Roscoe narrowed his eyes. "But you know him, don't you. Or shall I better say, you _knew_ him."

"Yes… his name is…" Rango stopped a second. "Eh… was Mister Owlden. He came to Dirt few months ago. He only came and inspected the town, then he disappeared again. He never talked about a paper or similar."

"I see, you aren't very long in town."

Rango nodded. "That's true. I'm living here for four months."

"And was a sheriff and lost it again, what a sad shortly career," Roscoe said "Softies doesn't survive very long. But you maybe say the true; the owl didn't say anything other."

Rango sighed with relief, but suddenly the coyote grabbed his shirt. "But shall I find out, you didn't tell me all…" He pressed his gun again on his chin. "Get it?"

Rango nodded hastily and Roscoe released him.

"But you live longer in that dump, don't you?"

The last sentence belonged to Bill. "Maybe you know more about it, don't you?"

Bill snorted but he didn't say anything.

"You really don't wanna say anything?" Roscoe asked.

Bill narrowed his eyes, which answered Roscoe's question.

"As you wish", Roscoe said after a while. "Perhaps you could play with Bobby, but I think he would kill you, after you made him so mad. Well, I can't risk that. But don't worry. In this case, I know a lot of other methods to get you to speak."

He let seconds lapse away. They only stared at each other.

Roscoe closed the silent. "Alright. Stan. Lock them up. But not him."

He gave a sign and two other coyotes grabbed Bill and pushed the Gila monster on a wooden supporting beam. Then they bond his hands on his back.

"What do you want?" Stump asked.

Roscoe grinned. "The following is not for faint-hearted."

Rango swallowed but nobody dared to make a stand. Without a word, they left with other coyotes the big cave.

They guide them to another part of the cave. They followed a way, which ended in an impasse. At the end, there was a little room with a door.

One of the coyotes opened it and his colleagues pushed them inside. One after another fell in the room. Then the door was closed again.

"Rascal!" Kinski cursed.

"Calm down," Chorizo said. "We can do nothing."

"What is he going to do?" Rango asked quietly.

Kinski stood up and brushed off his clothes. "I can only hope that he remains complete."

Rango swallowed.

"Sheriff? Is that you?"

Rango was wide-eyed.

"You?" he asked with surprise when he saw Wounded Bird in the corner.

"W-what are you doing here?" Rango asked. "What's happen? How is Beans? Is she okay?"

Wounded Bird shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. After Jake saw you escaped, he went crazy. He ordered me to search you, otherwise someone will die."

Rango grew pale. "No, we have to escape!"

Wounded Bird lowered his face. "Senseless. He said, he would kill someone before sun left the sky. I fear that someone died this night."

Rango looked at him in disbelief.

"No, no, no." He grabbed his head in his hands and sank on the ground. "No, this can't be!"

* * *

"Why do you keep silent?" Roscoe asked and cracked his fingers, while Bill still leant shackled against the wooden beam. "I will make you talk later or earlier. Do you really want to be a cripple after that? You know that I will do. If you speak now, you spare a lot of pain for nothing."

Bill snorted with disgust. He didn't know Roscoe very well, but he heard some things which weren't very positive. On contrary. There were sometimes very horrible things.

Bill swallowed. He wasn't very brave. A short death was more easier for him than a painful one. Roscoe would never let him die until he had heard what he want to hear.

When Roscoe still didn't hear an answer, he shrugged his shoulders. "That's up to you. Kyle?!"

Shortly afterwards, an old but small coyote with rough fur appeared.

"I think you can make your work."

"Oh… he really want it?" The old coyote asked with surprise.

"He didn't say no. Do what you can very well."

The old coyote rubbed his hands. "Well, well, well, well, well… if you really want… Second, I will bring my materials."

He ran away and came back with a leather suitcase.

He went behind Bill, and touched his hands.

"Take your hands from me!" Bill shouted.

"Good material," the old coyote said without listening to Bill's words. "Could be very useful for a purse."

Roscoe snorted. "Don't analyze. Just do it."

"Yes, Sir," Kyle said and put on rubber gloves.

Then he opened his suitcase and put out a scalpel.

"Last chance," Roscoe said. "Speak or scream."

Bill pressed his lips together. He wasn't ready to speak, but otherwise…

He don't wanna lose.

Roscoe moved his foot impatiently. He gave Kyle a sign. The old coyote nodded.

He petted with the scalpel over Bill's arm and scanned the skin.

"Hmm. I think here I could…"

"Do it!" Roscoe shouted. He was bursting to see Bill suffer.

"Alright, alright," Kyle said and pressed the sharp instrument on Bill's arm.

Bill stifled a cry. He didn't know exactly what that ill coyote did at the moment, but maybe he was going to bark off his skin.

Roscoe still looked in his face. He was waiting for an answer.

Bill breathed loudly, while the other coyote continued his "work".

Roscoe raised an eyebrow, when the hands of the coyote became filled with blood while he took off a part of Bill's skin of his arm.

Bill clinched his eyes.

Roscoe smoked relaxed a cigarette. "Imagine you could feel it on your whole body."

Bill trembled like crazy. The pain was too…

"AHHHH! Alright! I talk!"

Roscoe raised his hands. "There we go. Why did you take so long?"

He snipped his fingers. "Little break for you."

The old coyote lowered his hands with disappointment. "What? I'm not ready yet."

"Shut up. Talk!"

Bill's lips still trembled but he managed to say something despite the pain in his arm.

"It's under the town. The letters and numbers on the paper guide the way through the tunnels where it was hiding."

Roscoe grinned. "Too easy. Are you sure, you didn't miss anything?"

"That all what I know!" Bill screamed.

Roscoe threw away his cigarette.

"Alright. Kyle. Let him down."

The old coyote was still disappointed, but he did it.

He cut through Bill's bonds. Bill sank to the ground and held his bleeding arm.

"Bobby!" Roscoe said.

Suddenly Bobby appeared.

"Bring him to the others _but_ … don't kill him yet! Get it?"

Bobby growled but he nodded.

He grabbed Bill and carried him away.

"And what about me?" Kyle asked.

"Take a coffee," Roscoe said. "Maybe you can continue later."

* * *

"Did you hear that scream?" Chorizo asked.

"Yep," Kinski replied. "Didn't take long time."

A few minutes later, the door was opened and Bill crashed on the floor.

"DAMN!" he cursed.

"Are you okay?" Chorizo asked.

"Sure, I'm NOT!" Bill screamed and held still his bleeding arm.

Stump walked to him and looked at it. "Oh my god, you have to stop the bleeding."

"You don't say," Bill said sarcastically with clenched teeth and cursed silently all kind of swearwords.

"Okay, okay," Kinski said. "Take away your hand."

Rango who sat all the time in a corner lifted his head. His stomach turned at this sight.

Bill's arm was red of blood and a part of his skin hang loosely on it.

Rango closed his mouth with his hand, when he felt nausea.

Stump scratched his head. "Not so bad, but otherwise not harmless…"

"Stop talking!" Bill shouted. "Do something!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down!" Stump said. "I do what I can."

Seconds later, Stump tied a scarp of cloth around Bill's upper arm. Kinski and Chorizo patched up the big operation wound. Kinski held the loosed skin and Chorizo wrapped a cloth around it.

All the time, Bill held his hand over his eyes and waited that they are finished.

"Done," they said.

Bill sighed in relief and leant himself against the stoned wall.

"What did you tell him?" Chorizo asked.

Bill growled darkly. "None of your business. I only know, we have to escape before they kill us."

"Oh, good idea," Kinski said sarcastically. "But how?"

"Use your loaf," Bill said. "I need a rest."

Without a word more, he closed exhausted his eyes, while the others sat on the floor and tried to find a way out.

Wounded Bird looked at Rango. "Any idea?"

Rango shook his head. "No…," he said weakly. His thoughts were in Dirt. Who died?

* * *

Roscoe petted about his gun. He lifted his head when two coyotes appeared.

"You sent for us?" one of them asked.

"Yes, check the town. Then come back and give me feedback."

The two coyotes nodded. "Alright."

Then they left the place.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	16. Who is your boss?

**Hi there, sorry for the break. I had a writing blackout. :/**

* * *

16\. Who is your boss?

It was deep in the night in Dirt. But Beans couldn't sleep. Silently she looked out of the big window of the town hall. Compunction barged her. She lowered her eyes. What happened today? She still couldn't belief it.

Her glance wandered to the left when someone opened the door of the mayor's office.

"I thought so, you don't sleep," Jake said.

Beans clenched her hands. Jake's presence in the night was more frightening than at daytime.

"Anything wrong?" Beans asked nervously.

Jake laughed darkly and placed himself behind her. "No… not exactly."

He lowered his head and leant his chin on her shoulder.

Beans's body convulsed.

"Why so nervous?" Jake asked. He lifted his head a little bit. "Are you missing him?"

"No."

He smiled. "You are a bad liar. I can feel it in your veins. Your inner voice is calling him."

"I'm going to try to forget him," Beans said with firmly voice.

Jake looked into her eyes. "You are a strong person. I like that. But are you strong enough to forget him _forever_?"

Beans tried to be neutral, but her eyes couldn't lie.

Jake narrowed his eyes. "I knew it."

He turned around and slithered to the door.

Beans jumped forward. "Jake! Don't offense meant, but please… I need time!"

Jake stopped. He grinned evilly. "Okay, take your time. I have time."

With these words, he left the room. The door closed and Beans was alone with her emptiness again. She looked outside, where the moon shined beautiful its cold rays.

"Rango, where are you?"

She hugged herself. Why can't she wake up and everything was a dream? Rango sat in his office or on the terrace. Smiled at her when she was walking to him. He would stood up and enfolded her in his arms. It would be a warm day without clouds. The kids would play on the streets.

But he would have eyes only for her. She had eyes only for _him_. Only _him_.

She opened her eyes again. But there was nothing. No sun, no smiling, no joy with him, only emptiness.

She leaned herself against the wooden wall.

"Rango, where are you?"

With empty eyes, she stared on the dark street.

Suddenly, she lifted her head and made one step forward.

What's that? There was a shadow. She craned her neck, but the shadow was gone.

* * *

After Jake had left the room, he slithered downstairs to the frontdoor. He coiled together his body and kept silent. His eyes looked watchfully. He wasn't sure whether Rango found someone who could try to get back the town. He had managed it last time. Maybe this time again. He grinned. That sheriff had lost anyway. Beans was his own, Rango could do nothing anymore. And he knew that Rango was in love with her very deep. If not, he had never capitulated when mayor threated to kill her.

Jake looked upwards. The sky was beautiful with his clearly stars. So clearly.

Suddenly, he winced. His eyes moved nervously. Something was different. He flicked his tongue nervously. His senses were watchful.

Strangers were in his town!

* * *

Beans winced and lifted her head. Again a shadow between the houses. Who walked outside this time? One of the townspeople, a stranger… or Rango?

Beans leant forward to have a better view but the shadow was gone again.

Beans couldn't stand anymore. She went to the door and ran down the corridor. She went downstairs to the front door. The terrace was empty. Also the streets.

Where was the shadow gone?

She looked around. What's going on?

She left the town hall and walked down the street. She didn't know where she should search, she walked somewhere somehow.

She looked at every side street, every time in hope to see Rango's silhouette.

When she reached Furgu's store, she stopped when she heard a noise in a dark alley.

"Rango?" She whispered hopefully.

She went ahead to the side street, which lay in complete darkness.

"Hello?" She whistled. "Anybody here?"

She went between some wooden boxes, still staring at the dark streets.

Suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and pressed a hand on her mouth.

Beans screamed muffled. At the same time, she felt cold metal in her back.

"Shut your mouth!" somebody hissed threateningly.

Beans was wide-eyed. That wasn't Rango. Definitely not.

The unknown person warped his other arm with the gun in his hand around her upper body.

"Don't say a word, or you are dead!"

Beans was like frozen. She didn't dare to move.

Suddenly there was a hard slap from the side. Both fell to the ground hardly. A sharp hissing and the sound of a metal rattling made his surround.

Beans lay like paralyzed on the floor. Her head hurt terribly. A big shadow slithered with high pace beside her. The stranger screamed while Jake coiled his body around him and dragged him on the open street. In the moon light, he saw a coyote in his coils.

The coyote's eyes were filled horror like he would stood in front of the devil personally.

"What are you doing in _my_ town?" Jake yelled at him "Talk!"

There was clicking sound. Jake turned around and shot.

There was a scream. A shadow fell to the ground. Jake jumped forward with the victim in his grip. The shadow on the street winced painfully and held his wounded legs. Jake recognized fur and long coats.

Jake hissed sharply and moved his gun forward. "Who are you?! What do you want?"

First there was silence and panting. "Talk or I bang away your brain!"

"Only a place to rest," the second coyote said.

"Don't give me that shit! You are outlaws. I smell that in a thousand meters up the wind. What do you want? Who is your boss?!"

The second coyote kept silent despite the pain.

Jake hissed loudly. With hard kick on his head, he knocked him out with his gun. He looked back at the first coyote.

"Who is your boss?" Jake yelled. "Talk or I break you every bone before I bring you to hell!"

He pressed his coils closer. The coyote was almost unable to breath. He stared into his eyes. No living creature would stand this deathly glance.

"R—ros—co. he."

Jake narrowed his eyes. He didn't need more information.

"That black moneybag. I hate such creatures."

Jake thought a moment. He knew that rich coyote but he never met him. Every creature and Roscoe avoid to meet that devil of the desert like all the others.

He couldn't imagine, that Rango make common with that richly stinky coyote gang.

"Did you see a sheriff? A very ugly lizard."

The coyote lifted his head. "That chameleon?"

Jake pressed his coils closer. "Where is he?"

"I—I don't…"

Jake hissed warningly and pressed his gun against his chest.

"In Roscoe's hideout!"

"Why are you here?"

"Roscoe ordered to us. We shall check the town and come back."

"For what?"

"Don't know, really! He only said it would be important."

"Really, very informative," Jake said sarcastically. "What has that got to do with that lizard?"

"Don't know Mister! I swear! He locked him in."

"Where is that hideout?"

The coyote pressed his lips together, but a sharply hissing and a threateningly stare of Jake's eyes loosed words.

"Near, black mountains of Yoshua Alley."

Jake pointed his gun at him, but a voice made him hesitate.

"Jake!" Beans cried with shaking voice. "Jake, you promised to kill nobody."

"Just the city people. No dirty outlaws."

"Jake, please. You promised."

The rattlesnake turned around and hissed annoyed like never before. He slithered forward and stared into her eyes. "Woman! Don't dare to delicate to me!"

Beans stood there with weak knees. She reached her trembling hands forward and touched Jake's face. He felt her fear, but she didn't ran away. She held his cheeks. Pleadingly she looked into his eyes. "Please, do it for me."

* * *

With loud crash, Jake threw the both into a prison cell. The first one was still bleeding. The other one had still paralyzed. The annoyed rattlesnake didn't allow Doc to treat their wounds. "Let them suffer. So they aren't bored and are busy while their layover."

Jake left the prison and walked to Beans, who sat on a chair in front of Sheriff's office. Doc had put a blanked around her and a cup of tea to calm her down again. Doc looked at her with worried look. Since evening, Beans was so… she seemed to be so weak, broken… Normally she would stand on her feet again, overflowing with energy. But there was nothing. Jake seemed to drain her enjoyment of life like the sun the water. When Jake appeared on the terrace, Doc petted her hand and left the place to his office.

Beans didn't look at him. Jake slithered on the street in front of her. After few seconds, Beans lifted her head.

"It seems that your friend is in troubles."

He avoided the word "boyfriend". This time was over.

He stared at her. What expected him to see? Sadness, anger, worry?

Jake narrowed his eyes. Beans's eyes didn't speak a language.

"I heard you how you called his name."

There was a movement in her eyes. She was wide-eyed. "No… it was… just…"

"Don't lie!" Jake shouted. He lunged. Beans let fall the teacup on the floor. He looked at her deep into the eyes.

"You can't forget him, do you?"

Beans avoided his glance. Jake narrowed his eyes.

"Alright. We will make a little journey."

"What?"

"You will come with me."

"Why? Where?"

"I only want to avoid that someone kills him before I see his face when he hears the news."

Beans stared at him. "Kill him? What do you mean?"

Jake snorted. "Roscoe is a rich rat. Life is nothing to him. If someone is useless for him, he kills him easily. I think he will kill him soon, maybe tonight, or in the morning. Who knows."

He looked again at her eyes. "You are worried, aren't you?"

Beans pressed her lips together. "No."

Jake smiled. "In this case, it will be no problem for you to tell it to him."

Beans winced. "W-what?"

Jake chuckled evilly. "You will tell him that you are mine now, and he has no meaning in your life anymore. Never again. _You_ will say it into his eyes, say him that you are mine, without lie."

Beans opened her mouth, but she was unable to speak a single word. She moved her lips, but there was no sound, which left her throat. Her eyes went damp. Her heart was broken inside. And it would broke more when Rango will be devastated.

Jake smiled darkly. He couldn't wait to see Rango more suffer than Beans like now. He want to see his face when that sheriff knows, that he lost his loveliest thing.

 _You will pay for my defeat very hard._

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	17. Not without the paper!

**Hi there, the story goes on now. :) Wasn't easy to write this chapter. :/ Enjoy. :)**

* * *

17\. Not without the paper!

Chorizo yawned tiredly. "What is it now?" he asked. "Does anybody have an idea?"

"What about you?" Kinski asked annoyed.

They still sat in the prison cave cell and puzzled their heads over to find a way out.

Kinski looked over to Rango, who still sat in the corner of the cave.

"Hey, what about you?"

Rango shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno."

"Nice!" Kinski said sarcastically. "Always he has an idea, but whenever you need something fast, his brain cancels himself."

Bill snorted with disgust. "Stupid pet."

He sat up. His arm still hurt but the bleeding had stopped. "Damn! Kinski, you know how to open a door, don't you?"

"Of course I do," Kinski replied. "But how shall I do this? They had checked up our clothes and had took out all what I had in my pocket. I have no tools to unlock that damn door."

Stump raised his hand. "Eh… Oh, not everything."

He took off this hat and took out his stuffed rabbit.

Bill, Kinski and Chorizo stared at him with open mouths.

"Are you kidding me?" Bill asked sarcastically.

Stump snorted. „Al contrario. Plushies aren't only good to sleep well."

He put it on the ground and opened a part of the stuff.

Chorizo tapped his forehead.

Seconds later a metallic long thing appeared out of the plushy rabbit. Stump kept it up and showed it around. Finally, he held it before Kinski.

"I think that will be enough for you to open a door, won't it?"

Kinski took the metallic wire with open mouth. "Uh… yes. I think."

Bill growled.

Stump looked at him askingly. "Uh… anything wrong?"

Bill grabbed his collar. "Why didn't you tell that in the first place?!" Bill asked annoyed.

"Yes," Chorizo said. "I break my brain and you sit calmly there."

"Sorry, mate," Stump replied deeply offended. "It's late. I forgot. I don't hide my plushy every day under my hat."

"Stop talking!" Kinski hissed. "Remember, the watchers are still standing behind the door. They could hear us."

They fell silent.

"How shall we do it?" Chorizo asked quietly. "They could hear it if you try to open the door."

Kinski scratched his head. "I think I know what we can do."

* * *

"Ouch! Are you blind?!"

The two guards in front of the door lifted their heads in surprise, when they heard the loud voices inside the prison cell.

"But, I didn't… you…," sounded Rango's voice.

"Don't come the innocent with me!" Bill yelled.

Something crashed against the door.

The two coyotes looked at each other. "I think they have an argument. Shall we put a stop to that?"

His companion shook the head. "Let them. Don't spoil their enjoyment of it before they die."

A new loud sounded.

The two closed their ears.

"Let's stand off."

With these words, they go to distance.

* * *

"Don't over exaggerate, please," Stump hissed.

"Don't tell me what I have to do!" Bill yelled at him, while he held Rango in stranglehold.

"Continue screaming," Kinski whispered while he tried to open the door with the metal wire.

"With pleasure," Bill replied and gave Rango a new hard push.

"Bill! Stop that!" Rango yelled. "Why me? Why not…"

Bill gave him a slap in the face. "I do it before I burst with rage! Everything would be okay! Until you came in my life and cursed it!"

Rango rubbed his cheek. "That was only your fault."

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Bill screamed louder than before. "Are you kidding me? I shall hit you to the moon…"

"That's enough, mate," Kinski said and pushed him aside before he could hit Rango again. "I made it."

Bill became calmer suddenly. But he still breathed heavily. Also Rango, who hid his face with his hands.

"For now you have luck," Bill hissed. "But when we come out here, run away as fast as you can before I will break your neck."

He released him.

"Is door unlock now?" Bill whispered as quiet as he could do.

Kinski nodded. "When they don't pay attention to us anymore, we can open the door.

We have to wait."

* * *

The moon shined in the sky peacefully. The night was clear in the desert. No sound interrupted the silence. Except for a slithering rustling and a pattering of roadrunner's feet.

Jake crawled through the night of the landscape as if he would know the way in his sleep.

Beans rode behind him on her roadrunner. Jake allowed her to journey this way, on condition that she wouldn't try to run away. But Jake was sure she wouldn't do that. Otherwise, he would kill Rango. Beans would never risk that.

"Where are we going to go?" she asked.

"To Roscoe's hiding place," Jake answered without turning around. "He will be there."

"Sure?" she asked.

"I hope alive."

Beans lowered her glance.

They kept silent for a moment.

"Jake?"

The rattlesnake stopped and looked at her.

"Just in case, when we should find him… hmm… what are you going to do after that?"

Jake looked at her a few seconds. Then he smiled. "Death is patient."

Beans opened her eyes wide. "But you promised…"

"Just if you and he don't break your promises! You know what you have to say to him, don't you?"

Beans nodded silently.

"Good, because I'm a little bit annoyed about your little friend. He wanted to make me problems. That wasn't very clever from him."

Beans avoided to say something. It was her fault, but Jake wouldn't listen to her.

"And something more." Jake turned around. His eyes were serious.

"Think about what you going to say. He ignored my rules. Don't make the same mistake."

They looked at each other for a while. Beans nodded.

Jake continued his way. Beans sighed deeply and had the feeling the night would suffer with her.

* * *

It passed one hour or a little more. Nobody knew. The watchers became bored. It was still in the middle of the night and nothing happened. At the end, one of the watchers began to sleep, while the other one gazed into space.

From time to time Kinski went to the door and peeked through the doorlock.

In the prison cell, everyone kept quiet. No one said a word.

Wounded Bird looked to Rango. The cave was in darkness, but some light from outside from an oil lamp gave a little light crack of the door.

"Sheriff?" he whispered quietly.

Rango lifted his head. "Hmm."

"Everything okay?"

Rango kept silence. He shook his head.

"Quiet!" Bill hissed. "The coyotes should think that we are sleeping. We shouldn't risk this chance.

Kinski left the door and walked over to Bill. He nodded. "I think we can do now. One is sleeping, the other one take no note of the door."

Bill nodded and stood up. He moaned quietly when he moved his injured arm.

He gave the others a sign. Stump, Chorizo stood up.

Rango watched at them. Bill paid no attention to him or Wounded Bird. Maybe he didn't care about them. Rango felt still bad, but he couldn't stay here. He had to escape. He had to go back to town.

Bill peeked throught the hole in the door. They could get out while the getting is good.

"Alright," he whispered as quiet as he could do after he was sure, nobody else was in near. "As soon as I open the door, you grab them and shut their mouth. I will knock them out."

"With your arm?" Stump asked.

"Idiot. I have two arms," Bill hissed. "Go on."

He pushed Stump ahead. Bill put his hand on the door handle and peeked through the door crack.

He lifted his other hand. "On the count of three: one- …"

His men were ready.

"Two…"

He opened the door very slowly.

Bill still held his hand in the air, he took one step forward. The coyotes didn't notice anything.

Kinski, Stump and Chorizo slunk forwards.

Bill gave the sign for three and they dashed against the two surprise coyotes.

There was just a very little cry, then several loud strokes and they fell to the ground.

"That was easy," Stump said.

Bill rubbed his arm. "Take their revolvers."

Lucky for them that the two watchmen wore four guns, so that everyone could take one, except Rango and Wounded Bird. Bill found also knifes in their pockets and he took one of them.

"Alright. Let's escape."

On tiptoes, they went along the stony corridor of the cave.

"What next, Bill?" Kinski asked quietly.

"First escaping," Bill whispered. "If you see Roscoe, shoot him down. We have to take that paper."

"Are you crazy?" Stump asked. "He will cut through our throats."

Bill growled. "However else? How do you want to do it else? Kiss on cheek or what? By the way, I'm still a little annoyed because of this."

He lifted his arm.

"Be careful!" They screamed hoarsely.

Bill stood like frozen. One meter away Bobbly lay in front of the entry cave of the corridor and snored loudly.

They swallowed.

"That was very close," Chorizo whispered.

They went aback a few steps.

"What now, Bill?" Stump asked.

"Uh… well, somebody has to entice him away."

"Not me again," Stump protested.

Bill scratched his chin.

"Maybe not you. But… we still have a joker."

They looked behind. Rango looked at them back.

"Eh… what are you looking for?"

* * *

"No, no!"

"Yes, yes, little pet. You will do, or…"

"Or what?" Rango asked. "Do you wanna kill me?"

Bill pointed the revolver on Wounded Bird.

"Or I could kill him."

Rango jumped a step forward. "No, okay, I do it."

"Splendid! You will entice him out of the cave."

Rango swallowed hardly. "What if he catches me?"

"Your problem."

He put a knife in Rango's hands and gave him a push in the back. Rango stumbled forward, while the others hid themselves behind a corner.

Rango bite his under lip when he went along the gigantic rabbit. He held the knife in front of himself. How should he begin? He looked back at Bill, who peeked around the corner at him.

He nodded and waved his hand. Rango took a very deep breath and tipped with the knife Bobby's body. Bobby snorted with a loud breath and opened the eyes.

He lifted his head and saw Rango who waved shyly his hand.

Bobby snorted.

"H-hello, Bobby. Do you wanna play with me?"

Bobby stood up. "Play, play", Bobby said. "Play…"

"Alright, be a nice rabbit," Rango said with shaking voice. "Very nice."

"Playing!" Bobby lifted his hands in the air and hurled his fists on the ground. Rango cried loudly and jumped forward through the cave. Bobby behind him.

Some coyotes, who watched the cave looked around and blocked the way.

"Don't move!" Someone screamed.

Rango stopped immediately and ran in another direction of the cave. Bobby couldn't stop so fast and fell against the watchmen. The coyotes jumped aside. Bobby stood up immediately again and continued his "game".

"What's all the noise?" Roscoe asked who came into the cave at this moment.

His question got an answer when he saw Rango who tried to escape Bobby's stroking hands.

"How… what the… Catch the…"

Suddenly Rango ran like a greased lightning in his direction. Bobby close behind him. Rango slithered aside and Bobby, who had held out his fist missed him and threw Roscoe's face.

The leader fell away a few meters against the stony wall.

Rango took the chance and ran down the cave where the exit was.

Bobby growled loudly and followed him.

For a moment, Roscoe was irritated. But then he waved his hands. "After them!" he ordered.

His men nodded and ran to the exit.

Roscoe shook his head, stood up, and looked at a barrel of a gun.

"Surprise," Bill said with wide grin. "Give me the paper."

Roscoe didn't lift his hands but he didn't dare to grab his own gun.

"You hadn't planned on that, had you?" Bill asked mockingly. He enjoyed the moment of victory.

"Indeed, I didn't," Roscoe replied.

"Hurry up! Give it to me!"

Roscoe growled and put out the paper. Bill grabbed it and controlled whether it was the right note. He put it in his pocket.

"Very sad," the Gila monster said. "How unfortunate for you, but I have no much time. So, I have to shoot you now, instead of a little longer revenge."

Suddenly a horrible scream echoed through the cave. Rango ran in their direction, followed from a very, very annoyed big rabbit.

"Damn! Why did he come back?" Bill asked. They had no other choice than to flee.

Bobby growled loudly and lifted his hands in the air.

"Damn! Why you didn't run out?" Bill screamed at Rango.

"The cave is blocked!" Rango screamed back while they ran back through the cave.

Suddenly Stump lost his hat and with it his plushy.

Stump stopped immediately. "No! My rabbit!"

He turned around and looked at the stuffed rabbit. Bobby stopped and looked at the toy on the ground.

"Playing." He reached his hand, picked up the stuffed rabbit from the ground, and looked at it interested.

"No, that's mine!"

Stump jumped forward and grabbed it. "Give it back! Give it back!"

Kinski turned around. "Stump!"

He ran back and pulled at his shirt. "Let it be! Forget it!"

"Not without my plushy!" Stump yelled back.

"Chorizo! Help me!" Kinski screamed.

"You destroy it!" Stump cried.

Suddenly there was a rasping noise.

Shortly afterwards Bobby held one arm of the doll in his fist, Stump the toy's residual.

Stump was like frozen. Kinski took one arm stuffed rabbit and held it in the air.

"You wanna have that doll, catch it!"

With the stuffed toy in his hands, he ran away, Bobby after him.

"BILL!" Kinski screamed. "We have to run outside!"

Bill snorted sarcastically. "What do you think I want to do the whole time?"

"This way!"

Kinski grabbed his shirt and dragged him forward. Bill, Rango, Chorizo ran after him. Suddenly Rango looked back at Wounded Bird who had hidden until now.

"Come on! Come on! Hurry up!"

But as fast as Wounded Bird wanted to go, it was impossible to walk fast with his invalid leg.

"Don't care. Flee!"

"But… I can't…"

"Run and save the others!"

The others. The town.

Rango gave himself a kick and ran forward. Bobby was still a little irritated and looked at the doll arm in his hand.

Suddenly Kinski ran pat with the half stuffed rabbit in his hand. "Catch it, catch it!"

"Don't destroy it more!" Stump cried.

Bobby looked first at the arm in his hand than at the fleeing group.

"Catching, catching…"

* * *

"What are you going to do now?" Chorizo asked out of breath while they came closer to the exit.

"Don't ask, run!" Kinski screamed.

The end of the cave became visible. But before they could leave it, a group of coyotes blocked it.

The group stopped.

"What now?" Bill asked annoyed.

"Wait a second."

"Catching!" it echoed out of the cave.

"One second more."

"Kinski! I don't wanna die!" Stump cried and held his arm.

"We will not die!"

Suddenly heavily loudly footsteps. "Catching!"

Kinski waggled the stuffed rabbit. "You want it, catch it!"

He threw it out of the cave, over the heads of the other coyotes. Bobby jumped forward.

The coyotes ran in all directions, before the giant landed with a loud crash on the floor.

For a moment, the exit of the cave was free.

Bill and the others ran past Bobby outside. Bobby lifted his head and looked around. He found the stuffed rabbit a few meters on the floor. He stood up and grabbed the doll.

Meanwhile Bill had discovered roadrunners.

"Take the runners!"

He jumped on one of them.

Stump looked around. "Not without my plushy!"

"Hell! Stump, let it!" Kinski screamed when he saw how Stump ran in Bobby's direction.

Bill recognized Roscoe in the distance. For a moment, their eyes met each other.

Bill drew his revolver and shot several times. Bobby lifted his body and screamed loudly. He hit his fists in all directions and didn't care what he destroyed.

Stump took the chance and grabbed his rabbit.

"I've got it!"

Suddenly there were several shots in the air.

"Enough already! Cut the noise off!" Roscoe yelled. He shot so often that Bobby ran into the cave.

After dust had disappeared, there was silence.

Roscoe looked around. Stump, Kinski and Chorizo had be surrounded of many coyotes.

Also Wounded Bird, who was dragged out by other coyotes.

Roscoe looked around. Bill was gone. Also that damn green lizard. And two roadrunners.

"That was a mistake to annoy me," he growled. "You underestimate me."

* * *

Bill rode with his roadrunner like a mad man. He rode as long until the sun began to appear.

He slowed down the speed. He needed a rest. He hid himself with the roadrunner behind a rock and jumped down. He wasn't very proud about himself when he left his men, but he was sure they will come clear. He wiped about his head.

"Wow, I'm the winner."

"I see that differently."

He turned around and saw Rango in distance with a revolver in his hands.

Bill ran away around a corner. Rango shot a bullet, which missed the target.

"Bill! Freeze!"

He turned the corner, but suddenly he got a hard slap in the face. He fell to the ground and rubbed his face.

"Damn!" he cursed.

"What do you want?" Bill asked threateningly. "Didn't I told you, you should disappear? Do you want that I break your neck?"

"You said so," Rango replied. "But the paper belongs to me."

Bill went a few steps forward. "Now it's mine."

Rango stood up. "Hell! Bill, give me the paper! It belongs to me! Mister Owlden gave it to me!"

"Why do you want a useless paper?" Bill asked and crossed his arms. "Are there no more important things which you have to do?"

Rango snorted. "Why I have the impression that you know more about it than I think."

"There are a lot of things which you don't know, little pet."

"So, what is it?"

"Like hell I will tell you! Crawl back to your town and disappear."

"Not without the paper!"

"I said you shall disappear! Are you deaf?!"

"Bill! Don't be stupid! Give it to me or…!"

"Or what? What do you want to do, _Sheriff_? There is nothing you can do."

"Then explain me, what is it about, at least?"

"None of your business."

"Bill! Don't press your luck!"

Bill chuckled. "You are such a stupid lizard. Look at yourself. What's happen to you? You are nothing anymore, or where are your friends now?"

Rango breathed air sharply.

He looked at Bill's belt. The Gila monster had two revolvers. He only one.

Bill stepped few steps backwards. Then they stood in distance face to face. With narrowed eyes, convulsive hands, only ready to grab the gun.

Bill growled. "Do you really wanna kill me? Would you _really_?"

Rango narrowed his eyes tighter.

But then… Rango opened his eyes wide. The chameleon winced and stepped a few steps back.

Bill grinned. "Did you understand it now, little pet?"

Rango didn't reply. He seemed to be unsure what he should do now.

He walked backwards again. Then he turned around. "RUN AWAY!"

Bill crossed his arms. "Nice try! You can't make a fool of me!"

Suddenly the sky became dark for a moment.


	18. This time I will really kill you!

18\. This time I will really kill you!

It was too late for Bill to recognize the danger. With loud cry, the hawk grabbed the big lizard with his claws. Bill screamed and tried to free himself. Rango jumped behind a rock and pressed himself on the ground. He heard Bill's cries and the hawk's screech. Trembling, he dared a look over the stone.

"GET OFF!" Bill yelled.

He drew his revolver and shot. The bullet hit hawk's beak. For a moment, the hawk was like frozen. Then he screeching with rage. He pressed Bill on the ground. With one claw, he held Bill's feet, with the other his upper body. Then he bent down and grabbed with his beak Bill's gun belt. He ripped it off and threw it meters away. After that he lifted his head with triumph.

Bill hissed and scratched his nails in hawk's feet. The hawk cried annoyed. He bend his head down and bite in Bill's neck. Bill screamed in pain but the predator did not intend to break his neck. Instead, he seemed to prolong his painful death. He pressed his claws together and embedded the sharp weapons into his flesh. Bill was unable to scream while the hawk still held his neck, only hushed coughing. A while the Gila monster fought, then his movements ended for exhaustion.

The hawk grinned triumphantly. He had won the fight.

Rango opened his eyes with horror when the hawk moved with all force his wings and flew upwards to the sky. Helpless Rango had to see how the hawk flew with the lizard higher and higher. No long and the bird will let him fall. In worse case, Bill will break his neck. As soon as his victim died, he will eat his meal.

Rango stood up and was unable to move, only watching.

Bill will die, but… Damn! He needed the paper!

He took his gun quickly. How much bullets were in his gun? Five.

Five tries.

"Alright," he thought. "Let's rumble."

Rango aimed the gun and pulled the trigger.

Missed!

Again a shoot.

The hawk cried annoyed when the bullet struck his wing.

 _That was number 3._

Rango's breath became faster. He narrowed his eyes.

He pressed the trigger again. _Meet your target_ , he prayed.

As if the Spirit of the West had heard his call, the bullet struck the predator on the left chest.

With shrill cry, he let fall the lizard. It wasn't very high and Bill landed with loud crash on the ground. The hawk flew a circle and scanned the earth to see who had dared to make him mad.

Rango waste no time and ran to Bill, who lay motionlessly on the belly.

Rango grabbed Bill's arm. "Stand up! We have to run away!"

Rango winced when he felt warm blood on his hands. The hawk had cut some wounds with his claws in Bill's body.

Rango turned around when he heard a threateningly loud cry. Rango's blood froze in his veins, when he saw the hawk came closer in their direction.

"BILL! Damn! Don't be silly! Stand up! Goddamn! Stand up!"

He gave Bill several times a slap in the face.

Bill blinked irritated. "W-wha-…"

"Stand up!" Rango gave him a kick with his foot.

With loud hiss, Bill jumped up. But he had no time to say a word. The hawk reached his claws but he grabbed in empty air. Bill and Rango ran in two directions.

Rango jumped aside. "Lord help me!"

Like a miracle, a big stone with a hollow became visible not far away. He stood up and ran to it. Also Bill had recognized the rocky hiding place and ran with last force under it.

Rango panicked when he felt the hawk's movement of wings.

"NOOO!" He pressed ahead and slithered under the stone. He felt a sharp pain on his leg but he didn't stop moving. Shortly afterwards when he was under stone he crawled on hands and knees on until his head bumped against a stony wall.

The hawk was too big and his feet too short to reach them. He cried loudly. With rage, the predator flew up and down and blew up a lot of dust. Rango cough like crazy when the sand landed in his lungs and eyes. It was impossible to see clearly.

He closed his eyes and pressed himself deeper in the stone corner of the rock.

"Get off! Get off!" he prayed. "Please, let him go away!"

He screamed in horror when he felt a gust because of the hawk's claw, which missed him only a few millimeters.

"Go away!" Rango screamed. "Or I shoot you!"

Shoot! He felt for his gun. A shoot. There was a last bullet in his gun.

For just one shoot. One last chance.

Coughing he aimed the gun at the exit where he saw the light and the moving shadow of the hawk.

He pressed the trigger.

PENG!

A shrill scream cut the air. The big creature circled like crazy, then more dust twirled in the air. Then it became calmer. The wild wind died away. After half minute, Rango dared to open his eyes again. He looked outside. There was no corpse. Maybe he only shot the hawk hardly but not deathly.

"He's gone," he thought in relief. "He left."

Exhausted and tired he let fall himself to the ground and stayed there a while. He licked his lips, which had covered with sand and dust. He felt so dried and drained. So weak. He closed his eyes. He heard the wind, his breath, his pounding heart. He smelt dry air, mixed with earth and blood. Somebody coughed.

He opened his eyes. Not far away Bill lay on the ground on his belly, covered with dust and blood on his shirt. Rango wiped sand and dust from his face away.

"Bill? Bill?"

There was no reply. Slowly he crawled over to Bill.

"Bill? Can you hear me?"

He stopped when he saw a part of the paper, which was visible in one of Bill's pockets.

Rango swallowed and stretched out his hand. He pulled the paper out and unfolded it. He read the first symbols.

"M – 1 – N – 3."

What did that mean? A code?

Maybe someone in Dirt could answer his question.

He stood up, but he hesitated. What about Bill? Should he leave him alone? He was exhausted. Impossible that he could walk a long way. Silently he let wander his eyes over the lizard's body. He was still breathing. He put his hand on Bill's shoulder. Suddenly Bill began to move and open his eyes. He breathed heavily and looked around nervously.

"It's okay," Rango said. "The hawk is gone."

Bill's eyes wandered on Rango's hand where the paper was. Bill's body clenched and his hand became fists.

Rango lifted his hand and looked at him unsurely. "Uh… Bill? Are you okay?"

"You damn creature!" Bill growled with pressed voice.

Rango looked at his hand with the paper. "Uh… Bill, don't get mad… I would never let you here, but I took this…"

Bill hissed sharply and lifted his upper body on his hands. Rango backed away.

"Calm down, calm down. Don't get upset! Bill, I had no bad intentions. Listen, let's go back to town and everything will be alright again."

The Gila monster still looked at him with hateful eyes.

Rango's eyes grew wide when the Gila monster really managed to stood up despite his injuries. The big lizard breathed heavily but he held his position.

"You are a curse!" Bill yelled. Rango closed his ears.

"Since you came in town, you brought me bad luck."

Rango winced and opened his mouth. "Second! Come off it! I never did something wrong to you. It was always your fault when you got in troubles. Get it? And be glad, I saved your damn life again. I tired of to do it repeatedly. How small is your brain?!"

Bill pressed his hands together. Rango went a few steps back more.

"Alright. Come on. Let's go back."

He turned around. Suddenly Bill jumped forward and grabbed his shoulders. With one hand, he held his upper body, with the other his neck.

Rango breathed for air when Bill pressed his hand together.

"You will go nowhere!" Bill scoffed.

Rango put his hand on his neck and tried to come free again.

"Stop that Bill! Be glad, that we survived."

Bill snorted loudly. "Only me… but not you!"

He threw him on the ground. Rango rolled on his back. Bill attacked him again and pressed the chameleon with his heavy weight to the ground. "This time I will really kill you!"

Rango struggled like crazy. "Bill! What's going on with you?! Bill, we will go back to town. What do you want more? Without my help you will never survive here."

Bill narrowed his eyes. "I don't give a damn! I wanna see how you die!"

Rango tried to push him away. But Bill grabbed Rango's arm and held it tightly.

"Enjoy the death!"

Bill sank his teeth into Rango's arm. Rango screamed in pain. He tried to come free, but Bill made no move to let him go. Rango yelled when Bill moved his teeth in his injured flesh. Suddenly Rango felt something different and he knew what:

Venom!

* * *

 **To be continued...  
**


	19. Stop that!

19\. Stop that!

Rango pressed his lips together.

 _That's not true! This can't be! He wants to kill me with his venom!_

Rango was like paralyzed. His mind was unable to think.

"AHHH! Stop that, Bill! BILL!"

Bill didn't listen to him. On contrary. He increased his bite.

Rango screamed all kind of sounds, moved his legs to push Bill away, without success.

Rango moved his right arm, which was still free. He pressed his fingers together, drew back his arm and hit it with all force the fist into Bill's wounds.

For a second, Bill's bite became tighter, but suddenly Bill loosed his bite, threw his head backwards and yelled in pain.

With effort Rango managed to push him away. Bill rolled to the ground and held his hurting wound near his belly. Rango's eyes wandered first on his bit wound. It was bleeding, but the clothes on his arm maybe inhibited that the most venom arrived his blood veins. Quickly he hitched up the sleeve. He bit his lower lip. It hurt terribly. The wound began to swell. What should he do now? Sucking? No, bad idea. He would transport the venom more into his body. Water! He needed water to wash it out… There was no water!

Rango held his arm. His hands began to tremble.

Will he die?

He breathed heavily.

 _Don't panic, don't panic. Be quiet. Don't panic._

He lifted his head when he heard a sharply hiss. Bill had recovered from the attack and tried to stand up again.

"That's not enough for me!" the Gila monster hissed. "I will kill you!"

"Stay away!" Rango screamed and held his arm to avoid moving him anymore.

Bill jumped forward. Rango ran outside. He looked around. The hawk was still not visible, but he needed something to protect himself. His gun was empty. But there were still somewhere Bill's guns in the area, which the hawk had thrown away. He tried to remember where they had landed. He looked around. Luckily for him that Bill was too injured to run very fast. He sighed in relief when he recognized the gun belt on the ground. After he reached it, he took out the first revolver and aimed it on Bill.

"Don't move or I will shoot you!"

Bill stopped, but he didn't lift his hands.

Instead he grinned. "You would never shoot me, would you?"

Rango narrowed his eyes. He felt a little dizzy, but his mind was still clear. Maybe he could give a warning shot first.

He pulled the trigger.

A single "Click" let him froze.

Empty gun.

Bill chuckled morbidly. The Gila monster felt pain but he tried to ignore it.

Immediately Rango grabbed the second gun. It had to be loaded.

"This gun is loaded," Rango warned. "Stay away and let me go!"

Bill took one step more in his direction. "Do you really think you can go a long way? You underestimate my venom."

He licked his lips and grinned mockingly, which remembered Rango the painful bite wound.

He trembled again. Rango swallowed down the fear.

"Do what I say," the chameleon said for a new try to keep Bill in his place.

But Bill was never afraid of Rango. Even not now. The Gila monster had too much filled with anger and pain that he didn't realize Rango's survival instinct to fight for his life if necessary. Rango held the gun tighter when Bill hissed threateningly and went one step forward. His hands still formed as fists. "I wanna see you die," Bill panted. "You can't leave me to spoil the party."

His steps became stagger but he didn't become faint.

Rango took a deep breath. "You can't stop me to leave you."

Bill laughed. "So you wanna leave me? What a hard guy are you now? Did you ever been a hard guy? When I saw you the first time I only saw a cowardly, little stranger with a big mouth. If the hawk had never appeared, I would have killed you. It's a mystery for me that someone like you got so much luck for nothing. It seems that your luck will leave you today."

"That was yesterday," Rango replied. "Today things are different."

"Oh yes. Things really changed," Bill said mockingly. "You came here as a weak, lonely lizard and you will die as a weak, lonely lizard." He coughed but he continued. "Realize it. You will die as an unimportant creature without a grave. That's your destiny. Your little girlfriend will also die as a mourning widow. Don't worry. Just in case if I survive, I will take good care for her. Maybe she will like me more than you."

Rango pressed his lips together before he said: "She would rather die than to do that."

Bill shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever, maybe she will find another one who is more worth than you."

Rango was close to tears. Beans would never do that!

"That's enough Bill!" Rango screamed threateningly. He took the safety catch off.

Bill raised an eyebrow. "You would never shoot me, would you?"

Rango breathed heavily. He couldn't hear these words anymore! His eyes narrowed. Seconds passed, but nothing happened.

Bill snorted. "I knew it."

He hissed and tensed his body. Suddenly he jumped at Rango. Rango jumped aside but Bill managed to grab his arm. Rango yelled when he touched the bite wound.

"AHHHH! YOU…!

Rango broke away from him, turned around and gave Bill such a hard push what Bill had never thought. The Gila monster fell to the ground. Rango turned around and… shot.

Bill screamed and held his left shoulder. A bullet had struck his skin.

"You think, I can't do that?!" Rango yelled. "Of course I can!"

Again a shot and hit Bill's right shoulder. Bill screamed in pain. This time it wasn't just a grazing shot. Bill didn't know what he should do and was like paralyzed.

"You said I'm a coward?" Rango's eyes were filled with tears. "I'm not a coward!"

Rango shot several times. Every time he missed the target very deliberately. Bill always winced when a bullet missed him.

 _Four-three-two-_

Rango hesitate to shoot the last shot. With the last bullet.

Bill crawled away. That was too much for him. Rango was totally out of his mind.

"You wanna flee?" Rango spat with disgust. "The coward are you!"

The chameleon picked up a stone and threw it in Bill's direction. Bill screamed when the stone hit his leg. The next one his head.

"Stop that, stop that," Bill screamed. He had too injured to fight back. Besides Rango still had a bullet in his gun. Another stone hit the Gila monster on his head. Bill looked at Rango with disbelief. He had never seen Rango like this before.

He crawled back. But Rango didn't want to let him go. Instead he picked more stones and threw them on the Gila monster. Bill's hands trembled like crazy. "Stop that! Stop that!"

"Are you begging? I can't hear you!" Rango screamed back.

He picked up another stone.

Bill lifted an arm. "No! Stop that, stop that!"

Rango didn't listen to him. He threw the stone and hit Bill's belly. Bill screamed in pain. The hawk's cuts were still fresh and sensitive. Bill tried to protect himself and lifted his hands to save his head at least. Finally, he couldn't sit anymore and fell aside to the ground. He huddled up and stayed laying there.

Rango was ready to pick a new bigger stone, and lifted it in the air while Bill lay exhausted on the ground.

"You are a monster!" Bill screamed and cried of desperation.

Rango froze in his movement. The stone still in his hand. The time seemed to stop and he realized what he had done. His eyes kept on the heavy breathing big lizard, which still lay bleeding and cramped on the ground.

What's happen to him? What was he doing? He had never done something like that. Slowly he became calmer and his rage sank, when he saw the Gila monster helpless laying on the ground and tried to protect its face.

Rango couldn't understand himself anymore. He lost the control about himself. Why?

He looked again at the injured Gila monster.

When Bill didn't felt a stone anymore he dared to risk a look at Rango. Rango held the stone higher in his hands. Bill winced and hid his face again in his hands.

The chameleon lowered the stone in his hand and let him fall next to himself on the ground.

Then he took the revolver and put it on a stone. Then he took a deep breath.

"You will behave now," he said as calmly as he could do. "Or I will lose my patience forever."

He turned around and tried to come clear in his mind again. Bill meanwhile had took his hands from his head off again, but he didn't dare to move. He was still scared. Instead he stayed on the ground and wiped away sand and dust from his body.

Rango sank on his knees. He was disappointed about himself. He never lost the control before like now. Tears rolled down his cheeks and clenched his hands. Why went everything wrong?

His eyes wandered to his injured arm. It didn't look good; it was dark red and it still bled a little. He needed a doctor but nobody was in near. He had no idea where he was now. Where was the town? Where were their roadrunners? He couldn't see them. Had they run away when he hawk had come?

He looked over to Bill who lay on his back and breathed heavily. The Gila monster turned his head in his direction. Their eyes met for a while. Rango felt how he trembled again. Slowly he sank to the ground.

At least we can die together, Rango thought. Maybe Bill thought the same. He avoided the chameleon's glance and lay motionless on the ground.

Rango couldn't stop himself and began to cry.

"I hate you," he sobbed with shaking voice.

"I'm not surprised," Bill replied emotionless.

Bill licked his tongue, when he smelled his own blood. Damn hawks, he thought and hissed painfully.

Rango crawled away from him a few meters to be alone. Bill wasn't annoyed about this. On contrary. Everyone wanted to be alone with himself. With his own pain and sorrow.

There was silence for a while. Nobody of them said a word.

Rango moaned when he moved his body. The bite wound of Bill in his arm still hurt horribly.

A terrible nausea rose inside him. He swallowed several times. But it was useless. He couldn't stop himself. He jumped forward a few meters and vomited.

Bill looked at him when he cleaned his mouth again and crawled back.

The Gila monster smiled mischievously. "It still works."

Rango gave him a nasty look but he was too tired to discuss with that lizard.

He lay himself on his back and stared to the sky. Clouds went their way but he couldn't travel with them. A wind blew over the landscape and petted his bloody wound and his skin. It stroked his face. The desert wanted to calm him down. To die a softly death. The desert had become his new home since he came here. It had caught him when he had fallen out of the car. Now he would find his peace here. He closed his eyes, lay his arms aside and relaxed his body. He couldn't felt the pain anymore. The desert lulled him to sleep. He listened to the wind, which seemed to sing a strange song for him. Rango smiled.

 _Take my body, take my soul…_

Suddenly, there was a rattling sound in the air.

He blinked. He opened his eyes and looked into the sun. A shadow appeared with a big hat.

Rango sighed deeply and closed his eyes again.

 _The death is fetching me._

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	20. Stay away from him!

20\. Stay away from him!

Rango lay on the ground without energy. He clenched his eyes and put the head to the left defeated.

 _He found me, he found me. It's over for me. My end found me._

He winced when someone put a metallic big gun on his belly.

"You are looking very sick, aren't you?" he heard a familiar voice, which let his blood freeze in his veins. His body trembled uncontrollably.

"M-ake i-it shor-t," he said with shaking voice.

"I – I – I can't hear you," Jake parroted his stuttering. "You are mumbling. Speak louder!"

Rango winced and swallowed heavily. He took a breath, but all what he could give was a convulsive sobbing.

"You stay here!" Jake ordered.

Rango blinked when he saw how Bill tried to come away. Now he stood on all four legs like frozen.

"I still have a crow to pick with you."

Bill didn't dare to run away. He lay down himself on the ground and looked with shocked eyes at the gigantic rattlesnake.

"Damn," he muttered.

Rango became dizzy again and closed his eyes with moan.

Jake moved his Gatling gun und directed Rango's face ahead so that he could see in his face.

"Open your eyes if someone is talking to you!"

Rango swallowed and opened his eyes with effort. The sun light hurt his eyes.

"It was a bad mistake to run away!" Jake said annoyed.

Rango didn't want to blame it on Beans. It was also his own fault.

"I must admit, it was a mistake," he admitted.

He didn't have the force to give an argument. His nerves were frazzled.

Jake snorted satisfied. He circled around him and darted his tongue in and out over his body.

Rango winced. "Why do you torture me longer? Give me a short death at least."

Jake didn't answer. "What the…"

He touched Rango's arm with his gun. Rango wailed quietly. "Please, don't touch… please."

A sharply hiss with threatening rattling cut the air.

Rango clenched his body.

 _It's over soon. Heaven… take me._

"You damn son of a bitch!" Jake yelled. "What have you done?!"

Rango was so shocked that he opened his eyes with horror. But instead to look into eyes, he only saw how Jake looked in another direction.

Bill grew pale like never before in his life. The snake got an evil fire in his eyes, which wasn't a good sign for a living creature.

"N-Nothing," Bill stuttered.

Jake rattled with his rattle. "You goddamn liar! I know your bite marks!"

Bill screamed when Jake jumped at him with a high speed. All tries to run away were useless for the Gila monster. Like a lightning the rattlesnake coiled her body around the scared big lizard and squeezed him.

"AHHH… NO… LET ME G-…."

"SHUT YOUR TRAP!" Jake yelled. "I will break every bone in your damn body!"

"What concern is it of y… mmmhpf…"

Jake held Bill's mouth with his body.

"He belongs to me!" Jake yelled in his face. "It's only _my_ job to kill him! And no one else! Did you get it in your damn brain?!"

"Mmmmph…" Bill struggled like crazy and gasped for air, when Jake began to take his breath like a python. It wasn't Jake's nature, but it wasn't also his plan to suffocate him. Before Bill could lose consciousness, the rattlesnake loosed his grip again und lifted the Gila monster higher so that he was in eye level with him.

"Don't worry, I still haven't forget that you and the mayor gave me a trap. It will be a pleasure for me to return the favor. But not too fast, very slowly."

He opened his mouth and held his deathly fangs in front of Gila monster's face.

Rango, who watched the scene, didn't know what to say. Despite the venom, which circulated in his veins he remembered something.

He lifted his hand. "J-ak-e? Ja-k?"

"WHAT?"

„I-I understand you are angry…"

Jake hissed darkly. "What do you want to say?"

Rango swallowed again. He felt still nausea.

"He still has to speak."

Jake held his breath for a second. "Are you out of your mind?" He narrowed his eyes and held Bill a little higher. "Speaking? Ha. He could only tell my dirt in my nightmares to me. Why shall he stay alive?"

"Jake, please. Let him down. Maybe he is the only one, who can say where it is."

"Where is what?"

Rango took a deep breath. He felt so weak, but he had to stay awake.

"Somebody in the train gave me a paper, which, I think, might be very important. Roscoe was totally in anger when he didn't find it…."

Jake snorted. "So, you met him."

Rango didn't reply. He spoke faster. "He was ready to forget the money and for this reason, I think is more valuable than money, I think."

He took a break. His lips felt numb to the touch.

"So, you say, I shouldn't kill him?" Jake asked

Rango moaned with pain. "Not-ye-t."

He moved his lips. They are really numb.

"That's not a reason for me!"

Jake pressed his coils more together. Rango opened his mouth, when he recognized tears in Bill's face. Of pain or scare, he couldn't say why. Maybe he was ready to die, but otherwise he seemed to try to say something. The Gila monster mumbled something, which wasn't hearable under Jake's coils. Jake looked at him, loosed his grip a little bit and released his mouth. Bill moved his lips and gasped some words.

"You-can- get- everything—every part o-f- the- gold-"

Rango looked in surprise when he heard the last word.

In contrast to Jake, who had raised an eyebrow. "You dirty rat! Do you want to suborn me?"

He turned his body and pressed the lizard on the ground. In Rango's mind was chaos. Gold? That's would be a reason why Roscoe was so crazy to get it.

"J-ake," he began. "B-but- maybe it is the best to find it."

Jake rolled his eyes. "I have no interest to make business with that dirty creature."

Rango pressed his eyes together. He couldn't stay awake any longer.

"Think about Roscoe," he spoke loudly. "He could attack the town. He has a guess where it could be, but not exactly where."

Jake growled annoyed. He had still the picture in his mind when Bill and his gang had amused and the mayor wanted to give him the deathly shot. It had been luck for Bill and his gang that his first revenge belonged to the mayor instead of them. Now he got the chance for his revenge, and that green lizard ordered him to release him.

"Mmmh….Haa! You have no right to make me rules!" Jake yelled at him.

Rango's hands trembled like crazy. Bill was an idiot. But what if they never find the thing, which was for Roscoe very valuable? Could that be the end of the town?

His vision became blurred. He felt a tingling in arms and legs. Tears filled his eyes again and he sank to the ground.

 _God! Send me an angel!_

"Jake, please. Do what he says, please!"

Rango blinked in surprise. "Wha- what…"

He moved his eyes in all directions. Suddenly a shadow appeared above him.

"I said, you should keep distance!" Jake hissed.

"Jake, please. Don't be a fool."

Jake held his breath. "Keep your tongue!"

"But he is right," Beans replied.

Rango didn't know what's going on here. She seemed to ignore him. He thought she would come to him, with worried look, her first question, what's happen to him or how he is. But there was no word.

Suddenly he felt so different. So…

"Bea-ns," he mumbled. "I- I fe-el—so—diz-"

In last second, he could see how Beans winced and called his name. Then he fell in deep darkness.

"Rango?" But Rango didn't speak a word anymore.

Beans bent down to him and touched his face.

Jake hissed warningly. "Stay away from him! We have a deal! Did you forget?"

Beans hands trembled. She tried to control it. Her inner urge to pet Rango's face, to stroke his body, was strong, but she couldn't risk a wrong reaction. She swallowed with effort.

"Jake! I have to wash out his wound. It could become inflamed. He must go to the doctor. We have to bring him to the city!"

Jake hissed, but then he nodded. "Alright. Just because I want to see his face. We bring him to the city, but that…"

His eyes wandered back to Bill. "He will be my next soul for a place in the hell."

"Jake, did you forget what Rango said?"

"That's no concern of mine."

"Your revenge is useless if you let both die."

Jake growled loudly. That damn woman.

She looked at him pleadingly. Seconds passed. Then he nodded darkly.

"Do what you can do, but don't…" He rattled his gun. Beans knew what he wanted to say and nodded hastily.

She stood up and ran to her roadrunner to bring the water bottle.

Jake paid his attention back to the Gila monster.

"You have luck that I still want to tell him something. But if he should die…"

He tightened his grab around Bill.

Beans came back and cleaned with trembling hands the bite wound. Her eyes were worried.

 _Hang in there! Hang in there_ , it echoed through her head. She didn't know much about Gila monster venom, but it wasn't harmless for a little lizard. She bound a bandage around his arm and controlled the vital functions.

Jake came closer and watched her. Beans recognized his warning look, to remind her about her promise. She swallowed and continued her work. When she finished she stood up, still trying to hide her deep fear for Rango.

"I will take him on my roadrunner…"

"No!" Jake interrupted her. "I will bring him to town. You have no right anymore to take care for him. He doesn't exist for you."

Beans's eyes trembled a little. Jake raised an eyebrow. "You promised."

Beans open her mouth. Her lips under control. "Yes, I did."

Jake nodded. "Meantime you can take care for that rubbish."

With these words, he threw the "rubbish" to the ground. Bill moaned with pain when he was released of the deathly grip of the grim reaper.

Jake didn't pay attention for the Gila monster anymore. But before he went to Rango, he whispered a last sentence to him. "I hope you die on your way."

The rattlesnake put Rango from the ground carefully. He didn't want to risk that he got more damaged. He needed him still alive.

When he was sure, that Rango couldn't fall down, he moved.

"We will meet in town again," he said to Beans then he slithered away. Beans looked at them with worried eyes.

After Jake was gone with him, her eyes were filled with tears. "Rango."

* * *

 **Oh, I hope you liked it. To be continued...**


	21. You are a fool

**Hello! Sorry for the break. I was so busy this week. :/ I will make it good again and will upload chapter 22 this weekend. :)  
**

* * *

21\. You are a fool

Beans stayed there for a while. Bill's moan let her found a way back in reality.

"STOP!" she screamed when she recognised how Bill tried to crawl away.

She ran forwards and stopped in front of him.

"Where do you want to go?" she asked and crossed her arms.

"Out of my way!" Bill said and hissed.

"You will go nowhere!" Beans cried with anger. "Why have you done that?! He is in danger to die!"

Bill snorted. "He deserved it."

Beans breathed for air and gave him a hard slap in his face. Bill staggered aside and landed on the ground.

"Never say that again!" Beans screamed. "He had never deserved it! Never! Never! He would sale his soul for every creature which needs help. He absolutely never deserved it! You are really the cruellest creature in the world which I…"

Suddenly Beans froze.

Bill breathed with relief. "What a luck."

He pressed his lips together and tried to stand up. His wounds still hurt, but he didn't have much time. Despite his pain he ran away. At this moment, Beans began to speak again.

"… ever seen! Take it back!" She stopped. "What…?"

Bill was few meters more away than before.

Beans touched her forehead. "Not again… Bill, stay there!"

She ran after him, while Bill didn't think about to stop.

"In your dreams, little lady."

Beans jumped forward, grabbed Bill's shoulders and threw him to the ground. Because of his wounds and exhausting, Bill fell down like a sack of potatoes.

"You damn born of a woman!" he yelled.

He jumped at her. But Beans had better reflexes than Rango. She jumped aside, so that Bill grabbed in empty air. With hard crash, the Gila monster landed on the stony ground. For a moment, it seemed that Bill wanted to attack her again. But then he gave up. The Gila monster had exhausted completely. Powerless he lay with heavy panting on his belly.

Beans stood a few meters behind him and looked down at him. Her heart beat very quickly.

"Are you satisfied now?" She asked. "Or do you want to have a fight more?"

Bill sat up his upper body but there was no force inside him and sank to the ground again.

Beans anger became less. She turned around, while she let Bill lay on the ground.

Seconds later, Bill heard footsteps of a roadrunner.

"Come on," Beans said calmer. "We will ride to town."

Bill opened his eyes and looked at her. Then he shook his head.

"Never", he gasped. "That devil wants to kill me."

Beans raised her eyebrows. "Do you rather want to die here?"

First Bill was silent. Then he grinned. "Never mind. Maybe Roscoe will kill the town."

"Why should he do that? And what's happen?"

"Hawk, that's happen."

"I see. But what happened before that? What did Rango mean about, where it could be what?"

"Nothing for a woman," Bill spat.

"But for a rattlesnake, isn't it?" she countered darkly. "Bill, don't be a fool and tell me, what's going on here."

"I say nothing anymore."

Beans snorted. "You are a fool! You always were a fool. Tell me the truth."

"No! Just let me go."

He crawled again. Suddenly Beans took out her shot gun from her roadrunner and aimed it at Bill. "You stay here, and you come with me to town!"

Bill grasped for air when he tried to sit up again. He laughed with panting.

"You are really like your father. He always threatened with his shot gun, when he saw me."

"For good reason. You had stolen a pekari from our ranch."

"I borrowed it," Bill gasped. "I wanted to give it back you later. Maybe tomorrow."

Beans ignored his sarcasms.

"Climb on the runner and let's go."

"Better you let me go alone."

Beans rolled his eyes. "No! You will come with me in town. Jake will be very angry if I come without you."

Bill shook his head. "Just in case, if your friend will not survive… Do you really think I will be so stupid and run into my own end?"

Beans tried to don't think about the worst case.

Rango will not die, she thought. Please don't.

She swallowed heavily. "Jake will also be annoyed if he will stay alive and you run away. Be realistic, do you think you will come far with that injuries? Well, do you? I could imagine that the hawk could come back and will take you."

Bill became silent for a moment. He stared to the ground and seemed to think about that.

He lifted his head. "But you have to promise that he doesn't kill me."

Beans narrowed her eyes. "Why shall I promise that?"

"Well, otherwise I will not talk where the thing is."

"What exactly do you mean?"

Bill crossed his arm. "Promise first."

Beans rolled her eyes. Was that a promise day or what? "I will never give promises anymore. It was enough for me yesterday."

She turned her head around and held her mouth to avoid sobbing.

Bill looked at her in surprise. "So, what have you done?"

"None of your business," Beans said quickly.

"Well, then I don't talk, too."

"Jake will be angry."

"In this case I will not go back to town."

Beans snorted with disgust. She hated that lizard.

"Then stay here!" she spat.

She climbed on her roadrunner and rode away.

Bill jumped high and fell down again. "HEY! Are you crazy? You can't let me here!"

"Then talk."

"No! I have a right of protection!"

Beans waved her hand. "Then goodbye."

Bill sighed deeply. "Alright, alright. You are the winner. I will come with you to town. But you have to promise me."

"I don't want to give a promise anymore!"

"Alright! Nice! I hope Roscoe will kill you all. Including your boyfriend."

Beans stopped.

"That green lizard has no knowledge what's going on here," Bill cried. "He knows nothing. I'm the only one who could say more."

She gave him an ugly look. "Bill. You are a fool."

"That's not new for me."

Beans snorted. "Alright. I give you my word that he will not kill you."

"Is that a promise or a…"

"Yes, it is a promise," Beans said annoyed.

Bill sighed in relief. "Good."

* * *

It wasn't easy for Beans to take Bill on the chicken. First she tried to lift him up on his feet. The most difficult part was the way to help him up the roadrunner. After several tries, Bill sat on the runner. Beans took the reins and guided them through the desert.

Bill was still panting and rested his upper body on roadrunners's neck.

For a while, they kept silent, until Bill asked a questions, which he couldn't get out of his mind. "By the way, what was that? Did I understand right? You had a deal with that devil?"

Beans snorted and lifted their nose up. "Bill, I don't wanna talk about it. Please."

"Why?"

Beans stopped.

Bill lifted his head when he didn't hear a word from her.

"Are you frozen again, babe?"

Beans pressed his lips together. She had effort to avoid crying.

"N-o. Just keep still and be silent."

Normally, Bill would ask as long as she would say the answer. But he was too weak and exhausted so that he didn't ask questions anymore.

While they went through the desert, Beans thoughts were miles wide away in a town.

* * *

Doc sat silently in his house in front of his desk. Bored he leafed through some old papers.

So much time had passed since he became doctor of this town.

"Time. Where has you gone?"

He winced when somebody knocked against his door loudly.

"Open the door!"

Doc jumped form his chair and ran to the door.

He knew Jake's voice but the first what he saw was a motionless chameleon in snake's body.

"Sheriff? But how…"

"Don't ask," Jake interrupted him and pushed Rango into the room. Doc jumped forward to catch him before the lizard hit the floor.

"Not again, Mister Rango!" Doc cried. "What's happened this time?"

Jake put his head into the fore room. "This dirty cold blooded reptile."

Doc didn't know what he meant. "Uh… Pardon?"

"Bill," Jake answered his questions with a short word.

"But what…" Doc interrupted himself when he recognized the towel around Rangos arm.

Doc put the chameleon gently on the floor and removed the bandages.

"Dear Lord," Doc muttered when he saw the bite wound. It was blue-red coloured and swollen. Quickly Doc felt Rango's hand. The pulse was still perceptible.

"Thanks god, his heart is still in work."

Doc controlled Rango's pupils.

"Sheriff? Sheriff? Sheriff Rango? Can you hear me?"

He patted Rango's face but there was no reply.

"He will be okay again, won't he?" Jake asked.

"Well. I can't promise…"

"He _WILL_ be okay! Get it?"

Doc nodded hastily. "O-of course he will, Mister Jake."


	22. More alcohol!

**Hi, as promised the next chapter. Enjoy. ;)**

* * *

22\. More alcohol!

Beans sighed in relief when she and Bill reached the town. They stopped in front of Doc's house. Bill had problems to come down from the roadrunner first. Beans had to help him. Bill lost his balance and fell against Beans. In last second she could avoid that Bill crashed on the ground.

"You should really lose weight," she muttered exhausted.

Bill snorted. "Keep your tongue for yourself."

Beans ignored Bill's words and guided him to the house. She knocked against the door with trembling fingers. Was Rango okay?

It passed a while until footsteps became hear able. The door opened and Doc looked at her with stressed eyes and nervous face.

"Oh Beans. Good, you are coming. I'm at the end with my nerves. Mister Jake told me…"

He stopped when he recognized Bill.

"Uh… Good Lord. What's happen to you?"

"Coyote, hawk, guns and rattlesnake. I have had enough," Bill panted.

Doc held his head. "Dear, what a crazy day. Come in. Can you go for yourself or do you need any help?"

"No, I'm fit than never in my life," Bill answered sarcastically.

"Alright. You have to take a rest. Come inside."

He supported the injured Gila monster and guided him to a room. The doctor opened the door and they entered a room with many beds. Bill froze a moment when he saw Jake in the room. The room was big enough so that the rattlesnake had enough place to put his body inside.

Jake gave him an evil look. Bill ducked his head but he had no other choice to pass the rattlesnake to come into a bed. Jake snorted. He really wished he could shoot a bullet in the lizard's leg.

Beans entered the room. Her worried look stopped at Rango, who lay still unconscious in a bed. His arm was bandaged again. He wore a white pyjama and an infusion bottle was connected with his arm. Rango slept but he moved his head and fingers slowly and seemed to have a bad dream. Or he felt the pain because of the venom. Beans was close to calm him down, to hold his hand, but Jake had a premonition of her thoughts and blocked the way with his gun. Beans sighed deeply and stood in distance to Rango.

Meanwhile Doc had brought Bill into a bed. He put off his shirt and inspected the wounds.

Beans looked at Jake and moved her lips. "How is he?"

Jake raised his eyebrows. "Why do you want to know that?"

Beans swallowed. "Just because… I… I mean… I want to know whether the sheriff will survive or not."

She avoided words which could show feelings for Rango. He wasn't a friend anymore for her. He was only a known person.

Jake seemed to be satisfied with that question.

"Well, _the lizard_ , will be okay again. Won't he doctor?"

Doc froze. "Uh… y-yes, he will."

He swallowed heavily. Also Beans. She wanted to ask Doc to tell her the really truth. She saw reservation in Doc's eyes, but she didn't dare to ask him this fearing question, because of Jake. She decided to ask him later.

Doc avoided showing Jake his troubles and paid his attention back to Bill's injuries.

Bill pressed his lips together when Doc touched the wounds. The rabbit shook his head. "Dear, dear…"

"Something bad?" Bill asked worried.

"No, you had very big luck. I think one bullet is still in your shoulder, but that's no problem to remove it. But the wounds are very dirty. I will wash them out."

"No alcohol!" Bill cried.

"What else?" Doc asked.

"No, no. That hurts too much."

Jake grinned darkly. "Even better."

Bill snorted with disgust. "I'm not afraid!"

Jake raised an eyebrow. "Really? Show it."

Bill pressed his lips together. He really hated alcohol on wounds, but he didn't want to show any weakness.

Doc came back with water, alcohol and towels. Including salve of iodine and all other material like knife, scalpel and yarn.

Bill swallowed when he saw the things.

Doc knew his fear, what Bill would never admit.

"Well," Doc began and rubbed his hands. "I have to stitch the wounds and to operate out the bullet. I will give you a narcotic."

Jake rattled his rattle. "He needs nothing."

Doc looked at him with surprise. "But Mister Jake! I can't work without a narcotic…"

"Of course you can, can't you, _doctor_?"

Doc swallowed heavily. He had never stitched such big wounds while the person was still awake. Even not when he had to take out a bullet.

Jake bent down to Doc and whispered something in his ear. "I wanna see him suffer."

But Bill heard that, too.

"Are you crazy?!" He protested.

Jake pushed his head forward and stopped millimetres in front of Bill's nose.

"That's _my_ town, I make the rules! Even this way, or I will cut short your pain more…"

Bill lifted his hands. "Hey! You said, you would only kill me if he dies, but he didn't die yet."

He pointed at Rango.

Jake growled. " _Not yet_ … but just in case…" He hissed mockingly. "Just a little punishment foretaste."

Bill grew pale again. His last hope was Doc and gave him a look for help. But the rabbit was unable to speak. Jake wrapped a part of his long body around the rabbit. "Do your job, doctor. Or do you have a problem?"

He tightened his grip a little. Doc winced and shook his head. "N-no. I have no problem."

"Excellent."

He released the one eared mammal.

Doc pulled his collar. "Sorry, Bill. I would really…"

"Forget it," Bill said and stood up. "Not with me. You know I hate needles…"

Jake pressed him back on the bed. "You will pay for my humility. It was been a very bad mistake to give me a trap with the turtle."

Bill squeaked with fear when Jake began to wrap his long body around his neck and feet.

Jake grinned evilly. The gigantic rattlesnake bent down and whispered frightening words.

"Enjoy the trip of pain. That's the same which I said to mayor, too. And… he _really_ enjoyed it, with all his screamed and panted suffering until he drowned in his own cold blood."

Bill raised his hands and tried to free himself.

Jake tightened his grip. "Don't dare to flee, or I will give you more pain than you will have soon."

The Gila monster breathed heavily. "Hey, is that necessary? Maybe we could talk about it again."

Bill yelled when Jake pressed the end of his Gatling gun on his mouth.

Jake grinned when he saw the with horror filled eyes of the lizard. "Be a brave patient and do what doctor ordered you. Or do you want to die? Hmmh? Want you?"

Bill shook his head hastily.

"Nice boy. Doctor?"

Doc jumped as straight as a candle. "Yes, Mister Jake?"

"Your patient wants your healing. Would you be so good and give him what he needs? Or do you also need a pleading sign from me?"

Doc shook his head quickly. "No, no. Of course not, Mister Jake."

He sorted the instruments for the operation and the yarn for the stitches. He put everything on a white towel on a little table and thought about what he should do first.

"A-alright Bill," he began. "First I will wash out your injuries, after that I will remove the bullet and will stitch the rest of your wounds."

With trembling hands he took the towel and made it wet with water. Bill breathed with sharp hiss when the cold water touched his injuries. Jake felt how his heartbeat became faster and faster. The muscles were clenched. But he had no pity. Absolutely not.

After that, Doc took a new towel and drunk it with alcohol. Bill struggled a little, but he had no chance to escape. Jake grinned. He was excited to see it. The procedure would take a long time. He chuckled with that thought. That was even better than to kill someone in a short way.

Doc put the alcohol bottle away and moved the wet towel in his direction.

Bill's body tensed. "No, please, don't."

Jake snorted. "That's too late. You missed the chance of mercy a long time ago. Next time think twice before you invite me to a deal."

"That hadn't been my fault!" Bill said with panic. Jake's threatening undertone frightened him. The rattlesnake couldn't forget what they had done to him long time ago.

"It was just the fault of Mayor J…"

"And you watched how he aimed a gun on me! A mistake to keep silent."

Jake grinned again. "Now you have the chance to break the silence."

He nodded at Doc and the doctor understood. Slowly he came closer and held the wet towel ahead. For Jake it was too slowly. He gave Doc a push in the back and Doc fell forwards.

Bill opened his eyes wide.

* * *

It was music in Jake's ears to hear Bill screaming, which reduced his anger a little bit. He liked it to let suffer his victims. Especially his enemies. In fact, it was a pleasure for him. He enjoyed it to feel the panicked heartbeat of Bill who lay in his grip on the bed while Doc cleaned the wounds with the hurting liquid. First Bill could suppress a loud scream. But when Doc began to remove the bullet he couldn't put it down anymore. Even not when Doc cleaned the shot wound again and continued his work to stitch the cuts. Bill tried everything to keep close his mouth, but there was no chance. The pain became worse and worse.

The people of neighbour's house looked in surprise out of their windows. They had never heard screams of Doc's house a long time. It sounded more painfully than a dentist would pull a tooth.

Beans had covered her ears. With worried look she looked at Rango, who was still sleeping.

Beans pressed her hands closer on her head when Bill screamed again. Jake didn't the favour to close Bill's mouth. Jake wanted to hear him screaming clearly.

 _Let him suffer, let him suffer._ He really liked that.

Bill begged for a break. But when Doc wanted to say "yes" Jake said "no, continue."

Doc sweated. He got pity with Bill, who fought like crazy against this "torture".

When Doc wanted to make a break for some seconds, Jake hissed warningly.

"Continue!" he ordered.

Doc wiped his hand over his head nervously. "But…"

"Not buts! That creature doesn't need a rest!"

When Doc continued his work, Bill whimpered of pain again. Jake rattled with his rattle.

"Damn! Take more alcohol!"

Doc swallowed. "But I don't need…"

"More!"

With trembling hands Doc made the towel wet again with alcohol. Meanwhile Bill had no more force to cry for mercy. His voice became weaker and was close to a faint. Jake gave him a hard slap in the face with his metal gun. "Keep awake, you damn creature!"

Bill's face was wet with tears. He knew no way out.

"S-stop-it-," he gasped exhausted.

Jake narrowed his eyes.

"Doctor!" he said threateningly.

Doc froze in his work. _No, he wouldn't say…_

"More alcohol."

Doc breathed for air with effort. Bill was wide-eyed, but then he collapsed for a moment. The pain was too much for him. Jake became more and more annoying. "Stay awake!"

Doc stepped back when Jake began to shake the half uncurious lizard.

"STAY AWAKE!" Jake yelled.

Bill just could give stifling sounds, accompanied with pleadingly sobbing.

Beans took her hands off from her ears. "Jake! It's enough!"

Jake's burning eyes met hers like a lightning. Beans winced but she didn't look away.

"He has enough," she continued with firmly voice.

Jake snorted and looked back at the lizard which lay panting and without force in the bed in his grip. His anger sank slowly. He bent down to him. "That will not be your last torture."

He released Bill. Bill moaned with relief and kept motionless lay there.

Suddenly all in the room winced when they heard a weak voice. They looked at Rango.

"Wh-who… who… is scream-ing?" He whispered softly like in a dream. His eyes were still closed.

"Rango, it is okay…" Beans went forwards in his direction, but before she could reach his hand, Jake stopped her. "Keep away!"

Doc took the chance to interrupt his work for Bill and went to Rango. He touched his forehead and tried to calm down the still sleeping chameleon.

"Mister Rango. It is okay. You are in good hands."

Rango moved his head to the left and to the right. His body clenched several times because of cramps. Doc petted his hand.

"Can't you give him anything?" Beans asked.

Doc shook his head. "Sorry, but I have no antidote. There is no antitoxin in the world as far as I know. We can only reduce complains."

"But will he survive?" She asked worried.

A rattling sound let her winced. She pressed her fingers more together.

Doc answered her question. "Well, at the moment his state is weak but not very bad. Vital functions are still working and I hope that he didn't get a lot of venom. When he was awake for a moment while I treated him I had the chance to ask him what happened. He said Bill only had his arm in his mouth for a few seconds. The lethal doses would need more time, I think… I hope…"

He scratched his head. "Bill never had bitten someone since he lived in town. Well, I have no good knowledge about that venom. Well, we have to wait and hope the best."

Jake narrowed his eyes. "Would be the best for both."

He looked back at Bill who had opened his eyes a little again.

"Doctor, finish your work. I can't see that bastard any longer."

Doc sighed and stitched the last cuts, which wasn't a big problem for him. Bill was weak enough that he couldn't feel pain anymore.

"Alright. Done."

Doc cut through the last yarn and released Bill. Before he left him, he covered the Gila monster with a blanket. Bill didn't get what happens around him.

"Bill?" Doc asked. "Do you need anything?"

But there was no reply. Bill had collapsed and lay motionless in the bed. Doc controlled the vital functions to be sure that he was still alive.

"Fallen in faint," Doc mumbled. "That was too much for him."

Jake hissed darkly. He really wished he could thrash the life out of him.

Doc made a control to Rango, who was silent again.

"Let's them give a rest," Doc said. "That's the best what they need now."

Jake growled and slithered to the door. "For him, but not for _that_."

With "that" he meant Bill.

"As you wish, Mister Jake," Doc said and opened the door. Jake left the room and made sure that Beans followed him. Doc was the last one who left the room. He took a last look into the room. Both lizards lay in their beds and gave the impression to have had a hard day. He sighed deeply. What will come next? Then he closed the door.

* * *

 **Uh... don't know whether you know how alcohol feels on wounds, but it hurts terribly. -_-**

 **Next chapter is in work and will be a journey to Roscoe. ;)**


	23. Dunno

23\. Dunno

Roscoe cracked his fingers. "Nothing?"

His men shook their heads. "Nothing yet. As if the earth had swallowed them up."

Roscoe pressed his teeth together and turned around where Kinski, Stump, Chorizo and Wounded Bird were tied on a stony pillar around in the cave.

"And what about you? Where is he?"

Stump swallowed. Kinski shrugged his shoulders. "Dunno."

The coyote boss rubbed his hands very calmly. "So, you don't know where he is?"

Kinski looked at him unsurely. "Uh… nnnno."

"And you?" he asked Stump.

"I don't know nothing, I don't know nothing."

"You?"

Chorizo shook his head. "I'm always the last one who knows something."

Roscoe snorted. "But I could imagine where he could be. He is in Dirt and is going to take the gold."

The outlaws exchanged glances. "What is he talking about?" Stump asked Kinski.

Kinski shrugged his shoulders again. "I don't know."

There was silence. Roscoe paid his attention to Wounded Bird.

"And what about your little sheriff friend?"

Wounded Bird didn't want to make the situation worse than it was.

"In desert," he answered. "Whether he reached town, maybe."

"Very full of information," Roscoe said sarcastically.

He turned around and crossed his hands on his back.

"You know I'm very, very annoyed about that situation. And if I'm annoyed, this could be very unhealthy for someone."

Stump ducked his head deeper into his shoulders. He looked ahead where Bobby lay sleeping on the ground with the stuffed rabbit on his belly.

Roscoe took a deep breath. He had effort to control his anger.

"So, in this case, if the fat lizard and the green living grass aren't here, so, here my question to you: Who opened the door?"

Kinski swallowed. "Uh… don't know."

"So, no one of you opened the door?"

He looked at Stump. "I forgot. I forgot," he said.

"Really? So, in this case, I can't punish only one of you. Very annoying."

Stump bit his underlip. If Roscoe was annoyed, it wasn't a good sign.

Roscoe turned around. "Alright."

He gave two of his men a sign. "Cut off their ears!"

The rabbits and the desert mouse became pale.

The two coyotes grinned. "It will be a pleasure for us to do you a favour."

"Are you crazy?!" Kinski yelled. "Why? We didn't harm you!"

Roscoe gave a bored movement of his hand. "Someone has to pay. Your fat boss isn't here, so you have to hold your heads, or should I tell more, your ears."

He lighted a cigarette. "Stan, Kyle. Do you work."

The outlaws got panic and tried to free themselves. The coyotes came closer and the first one grabbed Stump's right long ear.

"I think we begin with these two long eared mammals, shall we?"

"NOOOOO!" Stump yelled. "I still need them!"

The coyote chuckled. "Not any longer."

"Ouch!" Kinski screamed when the second coyote dragged his ear brutally.

"Useful for a wiper," Kyle joked and grabbed Kinski's other ear, too.

Stan grinned. "Let's cut together the same time."

"Alright dude."

"TAKE YOUR HANDS FROM US! DAMN!" Kinski yelled.

Roscoe stood few meters beside them and smoked his cigar calmly.

"Call them back! Call them back!" Stump cried, while the two coyotes took out their knifes.

Roscoe blew a smoke cloud into the air. "I didn't hear the magic word "Please"."

Stump felt the sharp knife on the lower part of his ear. "Please, please, please, please, please, please!"

The coyote boss took a new drag form his cigar. "Dear, what a weak cowardly troop Bill has. Take it like a man."

Kinski winced from head to toe when the coyote moved the knife and petted playfully his skin.

Roscoe put his cigar on his mouth. "Clean the floor if you are finished," he said with the cigarette in his mouth and turned around.

Stan and Kyle nodded.

"Of course we will do, don't we?"

Kyle tugged Kinski's ears more so that the rabbit was forced to stand on his tiptoes. Also Stump pressed his lips together when Kyle did the same with him.

They looked at Roscoe, but he would never have pity with his victims.

Chorizo was so afraid that he didn't dare to say a word.

"Alright," Kyle said. "On the count of three."

Stan grinned.

"One-two…"

"NOOOOOO!" Stump yelled as loud as he could. "PLEASE DON'T!"

"Yell louder," Roscoe said without emotion. "I can't hear you."

"PLEASE…!" He gasped for air when Stan held the knife on his throat.

"Keep quiet! I can't work with such a noise!"

"Let him in peace!" Kinski screamed.

Kyle gave him a hard slap in the face. "Shut your trap! Let's start! One… two…"

"What did Bill told you?" Wounded Bird interrupted the countdown.

Kyle growled loudly.

Roscoe lifted his head and looked at Wounded Bird. "What's your question?"

The raven asked again. "What did he told you?"

"Shut your mouth!" Kyle screamed. But Roscoe raised his hand. "Stop a moment. I can't hear anything."

The two coyotes, who had put the knifes on the ears, released their victims disappointed.

Stump's knees became weak and he sank into the ropes.

"What was your question?" Roscoe asked.

"I asked, what did he told you?"

"Who had told what?"

"Bad Bill. He should tell where the place is, right?"

"So, you also know something?"

Wounded Bird moved his head. "Maybe. You talked about gold."

Roscoe came closer. "What do you know?"

"I think I could tell you something which could be important for you."

Roscoe moved his cigarette between his fingers. "What exactly do you mean?"

"Maybe I could tell you something, if you don't harm us."

The coyote raised his eyebrows. "Is it so important?"

"Possible."

"Why you didn't say that before?"

"You never asked me. I hear first time here."

"Oh... yes, of course. I didn't talk about that with you. Sorry. But what is it? What do you know?"

Wounded Bird looked around. Maybe they have a chance to come out here.

"I could bring you to the place, which you are searching."

Roscoe scatched his chin. "Tell me what you know."

"First we have to go to the place. But we have to be in good condition."

Roscoe narrowed his eyes. Then he nodded.

"Alright. I will let you in one piece, but be warned if you try to play a bad game with me. It could be your last game."

He lifted the cigarette in his hand and pressed it on Wounded Birds beak. He opened his hand and the smouldering weed fell to the ground where the boss grinded it butt under his heel.

"Did I make myself clear?" Roscoe asked threateningly.

Wounded Bird nodded.

Roscoe snapped his fingers and ordered Kyle and Stan away.

Kinski sighed in relief and looked at Stump who had swooned.


	24. Nobody knows

24\. Nobody knows

"Can I give you something to drink?" Doc asked after they had left the patient's room.

Jake licked his lips and felt the first time that his mouth was dry.

"Water."

Doc nodded. "And what about you, Beans?"

Beans stood in front of a window and stared outside.

Doc cleaned his throat. "Uh… Beans?"

Beans winced when the doctor tipped her shoulder. "Yes?"

"I asked you whether you need something to drink."

"Uh… no thanks, I'm not thirsty at the moment…"

She moved her face and looked again outside.

Doc shrugged his shoulders. "As you wish. If you need something other…"

"Doc, can I do anything?"

Doc looked at her with surprise. "Why do you ask?"

"Can't we do something?"

"For whom?"

"Dear, I need something to do for…"

She stopped herself. "I want make it easier for _you_. _Your_ work for _them_."

Doc scratched his head and sighed with pity. She really wanted to do something for Rango, but Jake was still in near, and she couldn't speak it out.

For few seconds, Doc was deep in thoughts. They really could do nothing for Rango at the moment. Just waiting. But Beans would be restless the whole time if she got nothing to do.

"Well, you could wash the clothes of them. Bill wears still his pants, but you could wash his shirt and Rango's clothes. Would that be…"

"That's okay," Beans interrupted him. "It's really okay for me."

She looked at Jake, who watched her the whole time.

"Uh… is it okay for you, too?" Beans asked unsurely.

Jake snorted. "Do what you want."

Doc took the clothes from a table and handed them to Beans.

"Well, you can wash them in the bathroom. Do you need help?"

"No, no. I can do it myself. Thank you."

She gave him a thankfully smile. When she had no chance to be in Rango's near, it was better than nothing to make something for him indirectly.

* * *

Beans filled a bowl with hot water and soap. Then she took first Bill's shirt, which was much damaged. It would take a time to repair it.

She sniffed at the cloth and wrinkled her nose. "He should really take a bath regularly."

She decided to wash Bill's cloth later and to clean Rango's first, which were less dirty.

She put the shirt aside and took Rango's shirt. Silently she held her eyes on it. She looked around, then she pressed the cloth on her chest and petted the stuff. It hurt her so much to see Rango in this state. The worst was, she could do nothing, not even to be in his near to give him a feeling of safety.

She shook her head. Rango would say that she should be strong. And she wanted to be strong.

She took a deep breath and put her hands in Rango's pants to take out things before she washed it.

All were empty but one…

She stopped in her movement. Something was inside the pocket. She pulled it out and held a paper in her hand.

She unfolded it. "M-1-N-3," she read.

It wasn't Rango's hand writing. She read over the other symbols. "2 - L – # - R-…"

Beans didn't understand what that should mean. Then she remembered some phrases.

" _He gave me a paper… something valuable… you can get the gold…"_

* * *

Jake let slither down the cold water his throat. It was a benefaction after a long walk in the hot desert.

Beans knocked against the door frame.

"Jake?"

Jake moved his head in her direction. "Yes?"

"Look. I found that in Rango's pocket."

She handed the paper so that Jake could take a look at it.

After he read the first signs, he looked at her.

"What's that?"

"I'm not sure, but could that be the thing what Rango meant?"

Jake thought a few seconds. "Hmmm… possible. The paper from the train."

There was silence a moment.

"Jake?" Beans asked. "Should we make inquiries for it?"

"Why should we?"

Beans swallowed. "Bill said that Roscoe could make an attack on the town because of this."

Jake wrinkled his forehead. He knew what Bill said. "Something valuable. But what? He talked about gold."

He looked at Beans. "Do you know something?"

Beans shook her head. "No, I never heard about that."

Her glance wandered to Doc, who sat quietly on his desk.

"Doc, you been living a long time in town. Do you know something which could be here what could be very valuable?"

Doc scratched his head. "Uh… I… don't know. The most valuable thing was water."

"There must be something different. Bill talked about gold."

"Gold?" Doc thought a moment. Then he shook his head. "No, never heard about something… Uh… wait…"

Beans and Jake lifted their heads. "What?"

"I'm not sure. But… it was been a long time… maybe… how many years? 20 or 30? There was something with gold."

"What was it? What was it?"

"I didn't hear a lot, but other people could tell more about it."

"Who?"

* * *

Spoons grew pale when Jake stood in front of his house door.

"Good heavens," the old mouse cried and kneed himself on the floor of his house. "Why does the devil stand on my door? What have I done to deserve this? I swear, I will never say a bad word when I hurt my fingers."

A loud knocking let him freeze.

"Open the door immediately!" Jake's voice called.

Spoon crossed himself before he opened the door with trembling fingers.

"Why so long?" Jake asked annoyed.

Spoons took a deep breath. "You found me and you can take my soul. But do me the benevolent favor and give me a painless death."

With theses words, Spoons closed his eyes and stretched his arms.

Jake narrowed his eyes. "Don't waste my time. I have questions and you have to answer me."

Spoons opened his eyes with surprise. "So, you aren't here to kill me?"

" _Not yet_ ," the rattlesnake answered darkly.

"Don't worry, Spoons," Beans intervened. "It's okay. We just need important information."

"From me?" Spoons asked more surprised.

"Yes, you are one of the oldest city people here. Do you remember something about gold in town long time ago?"

Spoons scratched his head. "Gold? Here in town? Never heard about…"

Suddenly he jumped a step back. "OHH… yes, yes, yes… I remember! Now I remember again. There was something."

"What was it?" Beans asked curious.

"It was 1978," Spoons continued excitedly. "I'm sure, absolutely sure. Summer, 1978. It was been a hot day. Somewhere in the mountains, robbers robbed a stagecoach. They fled and robbed gold. On the run they came here to our town."

"And they hide it here?" Beans asked and looked at Jake with hopefully eyes.

Jake only shrugged his upper body. He had no idea.

But Spoons also shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know. Nobody knows it. I only remember they came with loud noise in town on their roadrunners with they big prey. First nobody knew what they transported on their chickens. They went to the saloon and took a drink. Mayor John managed it to have a talk with one of them. We don't know what they talked about, they spoke in a private room. Well, the robbers stayed one day and one night. In the next morning, I don't know why, nobody knew, there was a shot fight. When we ran out on the street, the robbers were found shot dead on the road. One of them, maybe the leader, escaped. But on the same day, we found him dead outside of town. Few days after that, we never know why and how, but one night, Bill drank too much in saloon and mumbled something that they had hid gold."

Spoons took a break. Jake became impatience. "And? Did he tell where?"

"No, sorry. He fell from the chair full with alcohol before he could speak on. Well, that all what we know. No one knows where the robber hid the gold until today."

"And Roscoe wants to have that gold," Jake muttered to himself.

Spoons raised an eyebrow. "Roscoe? A bad guy. Why? Will he come here?"

"None of your business," Jake cut him off. The rattlesnake turned around and slithered down the street. But in same second he looked back. "Was it all, or do we have to know more?"

Spoons shook his head. "No, that's all what I can say."

"I hope so," he said and crawled away.

Spoons looked at Beans nervously. "So, it that all? Can I go now? I need a drink."

"I think, that's okay," Beans said and followed Jake.

"Jake!" she cried. "What are you going to do now?"

"Maybe Bill knows more. He said that he would be the only one who could tell where it is."

"But maybe it was just a lie," Beans said.

"What if not?"

* * *

Doc stood with shock in the door when he saw Jake in front of his house.

"Uh… so fast back. Was your way successful?"

Jake didn't pay much attention to him and crawled into the house.

"I have some questions for that ugly guy."

"Who do you mean?" Doc asked unsurely.

"That bastard!" Jake hissed annoyed. "Is he still in the room?"

"He is still sleeping. But you shouldn't wake him up."

"Why?"

"Sir, he collapsed. I think he will sleep until tomorrow."

"That's too long."

He turned around and slithered to the patient's room.

"Sir! You can't harm him again. Even not with questions in his state."

"Is he dead?" Jake asked sarcastically.

"No, not that I thought…"

"In this case, we can wake him up."

"But Mister Jake, he is totally exhausted…. He really needs a rest."

"He will be more exhausted when I will lose my patience."

Doc winced when Jake looked at him with fire filled eyes and he nodded. "Of course Mister Jake."

He wiped a cloth about his nervous head. He looked to the entry door where Beans had appeared. Doc took a deep breath and opened the door of the room. The rabbit entered first, followed from Jake.

"Good God!" Doc jumped inside the room.

Beans stood still in the corridor. Her heart stopped when she heard Doc's cry.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	25. Talk or keep silent in death!

**Hi, sorry again for the break. :/ Here the next chapter. :) Enjoy.**

* * *

25\. Talk or keep silent in death!

"What's happen?" Beans asked with shock.

A few steps more and she could look into the room.

She held her hands on her mouth.

Rango lay on the floor beside the bed.

Doc rolled him on the back and controlled the pulse.

"How is he Doc?" Beans asked with hoarse voice.

"Very weak but he is still alive."

He slid his hands under Rango's shoulders and lifted him up.

"Could you give me a help?" Doc asked, but Jake interrupted.

"I think you can do it alone, can't you?"

Doc sighed. "Yes, Mister Jake."

Jake nodded and looked at the Gila monster. He growled with high anger when he saw the lizard lay peacefully sleeping.

Beans's eyes grew wide, when Jake aimed his gun at Bill.

PENG! PENG! PENG! PENG! PENG! PENG!

Beans screamed.

Doc rubbed his head nervously when he saw shot holes in the house wall beside and above Bill's bed. Bill lifted up his body with shock, when he heard the shots which missed him very close. When he saw Jake's eyes, he covered his head with his hands. "NO! NOT AGAIN!"

Jake hissed with disgust. "You are such a coward."

"Yes, yes, you are right, I'm a coward…" Bill cried with panic. "Don't harm me!"

Jake pushed his gun forward and pressed Bill's hands away from his head.

"Look into my eyes when I'm talking to you!"

Bill trembled uncontrolled.

Jake circled around his bed and put a part of his body around lizard's upper body.

Bill yelled with scaring. "No, please!"

"Shut your trap!" Jake screamed at him. He put the gun under Bill's chin and forced him to look ahead, so that he could see how Doc laid Rango back into the bed.

"I'm a little annoyed about your work."

Jake pressed his coils more together and came very close with his head. "I swear should he really die, I swear if he dies… hell! I will tear out your organs before I will bring you down to hell!"

Bill gasped. "But he isn't dead."

"Maybe not yet! But I have a feeling of killing time!"

His rattle rattled like crazy. He grinned evilly when Bill got more and more panic.

"You can't kill me!" Bill screamed. "She promised to save me!"

With trembling fingers, he pointed at Beans.

The female lizard stood like frozen, when Jake looked at her with hateful eyes.

Doc knelled his hands nervously. Why he hadn't a tranquilizer gun in his house?

For a moment, Jake was irritated. "You did what?!"

Beans lifted their hands calmly. "Jake, I just promised that you don't kill him, until he would say, what we want to know…"

"What are you talking about?!" Bill protested. "You gave me your word…!"

"Be quiet!" Jake shouted. Bill didn't dare to say a word more and kept quiet, while Jake crawled over to Beans.

"You gave a promise,… _behind my back_?!"

"Jake! Otherwise he would never talk, we need the information!"

"Your word has no meaning in my town! If I want to kill someone, I can kill the creature!"

He circled around in high speed and pressed his gun on Bill's belly.

Bill yelled with pain when the hard metal touched his fresh stitched wounds. With effort he tried to push the gun away.

"Get it off!" Bill begged.

"Shut your mouth! Do you really think I would spare someone like you? You are no more worth than the dust in this stinky town!"

"Jake!" Beans cried and walked beside Bill's bed. "Please, calm d…"

Jake breathed loudly. "I _AM_ CALM!"

"NOOO—Eh!" Bill screamed when Jake added the pressure.

Beans jumped at his side and took Jake's gun. "JAKE!"

"Gentlemen! Gentlemen!" Doc cried.

They looked at Doc.

"Please, get a hold of yourself."

Doc pointed at Rango.

Beans opened her eyes wide.

"Rango!"

Jake stopped his anger when he realized that the chameleon had opened blinking his eyes.

The time was too short for Jake to stop Beans. The female lizard forgot everything and hugged Rango tightly. "I'm so glad to see you alive."

Jake hissed annoyed but he avoided it to get an outburst of rage.

"Enjoy the last hugs from your lovely darling," he thought to himself.

Rango was still sleepy and didn't know what's going on.

"Uh… B-ean-s…," he muttered.

Jake spun around when he heard a sound next to him. "You stay here, bastard!"

Bill stood like frozen when he wanted to open the door of the room.

Rango blinked irritated. "B-bill? You are here, too? Never bite me again! It still hurts so much…"

Rango laid his head on the other side and pressed his eyes together.

"Don't think about the pain," Doc said. "I think, you have a good chance."

Jake snorted and looked at Bill. "Back to bed!"

He didn't have to say it twice. Bill left the door and jumped into the bed quickly despite his pain.

Something more satisfied the rattlesnake paid his attention back to Beans and Rango.

"That's enough," he said darkly.

Beans hesitated a moment, then she loosened her grip from Rango and walked two steps back.

"So," Jake began. "When we are all awake, tell me what's happen!"

He looked first at Bill, then at Rango.

"Wha… what do you mean?" Rango stuttered. His head was like empty.

"Mister Jake," Doc said. "Maybe we should…"

"No!" Jake interrupted. "I came here to get an answer. I'm not going to wait!"

Beans lifted her hand. "Jake, please, let him start slowly. He was venomed."

Jake snorted, but he agreed.

Beans took a step forward, but then she felt Jake's gun on her under part of her dress and she stopped. Rango looked at her with tired eyes.

"Rango," Beans began softly. "We need to know what's happen. You talked about Roscoe, but what's exactly happened?"

Rango mumbled sounds of moaning. "I don't… not sure…"

"Take a deep breath," Beans continued calmly. "What's happen after you left the town?"

Rango sighed. "After I left the town, I met Bill… He…"

Rango hesitated to find the right words, decided to avoid more details. "We had some misunderstandings with Roscoe…"

"That wasn't a misunderstanding!" Bill said annoyed.

"Keep quiet, or I shoot your mouth!" Jake hissed.

"Well, I think we made him a little mad… more or less. When he was away, we took a little journey on a train…"

"Journey?" Bill muttered sarcastically. "It was a simple hold-up."

"You had robbed a train?" Beans asked in disbelief.

Rango ducked his head. "I-I didn't harm anyone. I swear."

"Very brazen," Jake spat.

"H-he forced me!" Rango cried and pointed at Bill.

"It's okay, Mister Rango," Doc said. "It's okay. You are right. We believe you. Calm down."

He gave Jake a warning sign that he should avoid it to make Rango more vex.

"That's not true…" Bill tried to say. "He came voluntary…

"You only say something when I ask you something!" Jake growled.

Rango sighed. "Okay, we wanted to rob the train, but Roscoe appeared and we had to flee. But before that happened, someone gave me the paper."

"You mean, this one."

Beans took the paper out of her arm.

Rango nodded. "Yes."

"Who gave it to you?"

"You remember the visitor few months ago, an old owl…"

"Mister Owlden?"

"Yes, he gave it to me to make sure that nobody get it. Roscoe seemed to be very interest to find it, because he attacked us in the night and forced us to give him something what he missed in the train."

"Didn't Mister Owlden tell him?"

Rango dropped his glance. "Maybe he never can do this anymore."

"What do you want to say?"

"I fear, Roscoe had…"

He stopped. Beans kept silent and looked at him sadly.

"And after that?" Jake asked impatiently. "He attacked you and then?"

Rango became dizzy. "Uh… There was a cave, a big rabbit… stuffed rabbit."

Doc scratched his head. "I think he hallucinates."

"We managed to escape," Rango gasped.

"Mister Rango, calm down," Doc said. "Take your time, nobody rushes you."

Rango nodded. "We fled, Bill ran away, I after him. I just wanted to have the paper. And then a hawk appeared, and the bite… And… I…I…"

Doc put his hand on his shoulder. "Maybe it is the best to give him a rest."

Jake snorted. "Alright. But one question is still open."

He looked at Bill. Bill took the blanket closer on his body.

"I think it is time to say what the background of that is," Jake said and pointed at Beans and the paper in her hand. "Tell me what you know, and I advise you nothing to forget."

Bill hesitated. "Uh…well…"

Jake hissed. "Talk or keep silent in death!"

Bill swallowed hardly. But he wasn't scared so much like before. Beans would not break her promise.

"Okay, okay, okay, I talk."

"We know it's something about gold," Beans said. "Spoons told us some details."

"What kind of details?" Bill asked.

"About robbers, who came in town…"

"That's right. I remember. It was long time before I became Mayor John's partner. But he told me several times about it, that he always looking for the gold, which the robber had hidden."

"And did he ever told you, where they hid it?"

Bill kept silence for a moment. He looked at their faces one after another and seemed to think about what he should tell next.

"Well… that's the problem. Mayor John tried to get the gold, when he recognized what they had. But the robber leader, his name was Sheldon, well… that's a very crazy story… First they talked each other. Sheldon would give him something when he can come with John in a business. But in the next morning, the gold was gone. Also Sheldon. Just his men were still in town. There was a fight between them and some gunslingers, which Mayor John had paid. But the leader wasn't there. The gunslingers had searched the area. Until they found him, but there was a fight again. Sheldon became shoot, the gunslingers said, he had killed himself, and with that he took the secret of the place to his grave. Since that, nobody knows where the gold is, - but…"

"Yes?" Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… Mayor John had a hunch where it could be… because… Sheldon wanted to know first, something about…the… the tunnels under the town."

"The tunnels?"

Doc scratched his head. "Can't remember, that the tunnels exists so long…"

"Don't ask me," Bill said and shrugged his shoulders. "It wasn't my time."

There was silence.

"That's all?" Jake asked.

"Uh… yes, that's all I can say…"

"Jake."

Jake turned his face to Beans, who held the paper again in her hands.

"Could it be possible that the symbols should show the way through the tunnels?"

"Possible, but if so… the tunnels are filled with water."

There was silence again.

Beans looked at Rango. "Well, at least, you managed to escape."

Rango smiled softly. "Indeed…"

He stopped.

"What is it?"

"Wounded Bird was…"

He sat higher but Doc could restrain him from standing up. "Mister Rango! You have to stay in bed!"

"What is about Wounded Bird?" Beans asked.

"He was also there, in the hiding place… He, he said, that…"

He looked at Jake.

"Tell me the truth, did you kill someone?"

Jake narrowed his eyes. Then he smiled. "I did…"

He stopped himself, then he continued. "… not yet. But I was very close."

"Rango, nobody was killed," Beans said.

She gave him a hug, which elicited Jake a hissing.

Beans interrupted her embrace and distanced herself from Rango.

"No joke?" Rango asked with shaking voice. "But how…"

Jake hissed annoyed. "I was very angry that you had run away."

Rango ducked his head. "Sorry…"

"BUT… But I have good news for you. I will not punish you for your escaping."

"Uh…th-anks."

"Give your thanks to her."

With effort Rango sat up and leaned himself against the pillow.

"Thank you, Beans."

He reached out his hands. Beans wanted to go to him but Jake hissed. She looked into snake's eyes, and it was clear, the time was over.

Beans avoided his gesture. Instead she looked away and took a deep breath.

"You are welcome," she said with shaking voice.

Rango lowered his hands. "Beans, anything wrong?"

There was a rustling sound, while Jake wrapped his body around Beans gently.

"Well, little man. Your girlfriend was really a good angel. You had had your fun."

Rango looked at one to another.

"I-I don't understand."

Jake gave Beans a tightly squeeze. "Say it."

Beans's eyes wandered to Jake. But he just looked back with cold face.

Rango looked at her unsurely. "Beans?"

Beans kneaded her hands nervously. She took a deep breath, but she interrupted herself again and looked at Jake.

Jake hissed. "You say it now!"

She turned her face ahead again.

Doc licked his lips nervously and bit his underlip.

"Rango," Beans began. "It was a good time with you… don't… don't misunderstand me… I…"

Rango didn't know what she wanted. _It was?_

"You know I…" Beans halted. "I love you."

Jake rattled with his rattle.

"I- I loved you. And… I will think about the good times… but… I think… it will be the best that…"

She stopped a moment.

Jake raised an eyebrow when Rango seemed to fear something bad.

He grinned. _You will pay for my defeat._

"For this reason…," Beans continued. "It will be the best that we go separate ways."

Doc swallowed and tried to avoid looking at Rango and stared at the house wall.

Beans had effort to hold her eyes at Rango. Rather she would look away, but if that will be the last time for both, she wanted to take the chance to see him face to face.

Bill who still lay in bed understood nothing anymore. It was untypical for Beans. If she would be angry with him, she would be loud. But this "Sorry, I will leave you" was forced.

Rango was still like frozen and looked at Beans with disbelieve.

"W-what are you saying?"

"How I said," Beans answered. "We can't be together anymore."

"Why not?!" Rango asked louder.

"Sorry, little man", Jake said and took Beans with his gun tail more away from him. "She belongs to _me_ now."

Rango looked at Beans with wide eyes, who stood in Jake's coils again with dropped glance.

Rango was like paralyzed. Jake grinned coldly. It was a pleasure for him to see his eyes.

"Y-you can't do…," Rango stuttered. "We had a deal, you know…"

"Yes, we had a deal until you don't make me troubles. And you wanted to make me troubles, wanted you?"

"No… I… just…"

"DON'T LIE!" Jake yelled.

Everybody in the room froze. Nobody dared to say a word. Jake got calmer and looked back at Beans. "It was her own choice, wasn't it?"

Beans nodded. "Yes, it was."

Rango shook his head. "But… but…"

"NO BUTS!" Jake interrupted loudly. "My deal with her is fixed!"

Rango looked at Beans, in hope that she would say something. But her lips kept closed.

"You… you mean…" Rango shook his head. "What do you mean?"

Jake snorted bored. "That means, little man, that she is with me now and not with you anymore. More exact it means that she and I will live together and you have no right to come in her near. Did you understand it now?!"

There was silence. Rango looked at Beans, and her eyes spoke "yes, that's true."

"Uh, she leaves you very early," Bill said, but hid himself under the blanket quickly when Jake gave him a warning hiss.

"I think there is no more to say, isn't it?" Jake said.

Doc looked at Rango from the side. "Uh… Mister Rango?"

Doc winced when he saw how Rango's hands began to shake.

"Mister Rango, don't get mad, keep calm. Breath calmly. Mister Rango! Good Lord. Take it easy!"

Rango was pale in his face and also his body. He breathed heavily.

Jake smiled evilly. It was a pleasure for him to see suffer in his eyes. It made him satisfied.

"Good Heavens!" Doc grabbed a syringe and injected it in Rango's arm.

Seconds later Rango's eyes rolled back and he fell into a deep sleep.

Jake grinned and pushed Beans to the door. "Let's go. I think, our patient needs his sleep."

Beans gave him a sad look but she nodded. But before Jake left the room, he turned around.

"And you…!"

Bill ducked his head.

"The last word is not spoken."

"But you can't kill me," Bill said hopefully.

"Maybe not I… but I could give the order to another gunslinger, there are enough in this country who would be glad to kill someone like you."

Bill grew pale. He didn't think anything of it.

Jake grinned darkly. "I hope the little man will get a heart attack."

With these words, he disappeared through the door. Doc checked Rango again, to be sure that there were no complications. After that he left the room, too. He gave Bill a pitiful look, and then he closed the door.

For a moment, Bill was unable to move. He clapped his hand on his forehead.

"DAMN!"

He looked at Rango, who slept in the bed.

"Get well soon, please!" Bill begged.

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	26. Beans! Beans!

**Soooo. After a little vacation, the story goes on. :)**

* * *

26\. Beans! Beans!

"Your friend was a little shocked, wasn't he?" Jake said and chuckled darkly, while they left the doctor house.

Beans tried to ignore him. She took again the paper and tried to concentrate on it.

"You could answer my question at least," Jake said impatiently.

"Yes, he was," she answered emotionless and put the paper away.

"But you don't think about him, don't you?" Jake asked inquiringly.

Beans looked around. "No, I just thought, about… Don't you think Roscoe could attack the town? I'm surprised that Roscoe wasn't visible yet, when he really wants the gold."

Jake shrugged his upper body. "Maybe he is planning something. Who knows. I don't know him very well."

Suddenly he stopped and flicked his tongue.

Beans looked at him unsurely. "Anything wrong?"

He hissed. "Excuse me."

With these words, he left her.

* * *

Bill looked around when he held his head out of the window of Doc's house. No one was outside. He lifted his right leg over the window-sill.

He pressed his lips together. It wasn't easy to climb out of a window with fresh stitched wounds. He lost the balance and plumped to the ground on his backside.

"Ouch!" He cursed.

He held his breath and listened. Nobody came. Slowly he stood up.

He winced when someone put a big gun on his back. Immediately he raised his hands in the air.

"Very nice comedy," a familiar voice spoke behind him. "If you wanna keep healthy, I would say, you should go back into the house before it ends in a tragedy," the rattlesnake continued.

Bill sighed deeply and nodded. Jake gave him a push in the back and Bill went around the house to the door. He knocked against it.

Doc was very surprised when he saw Bill outside.

"Uh… how did you…"

"Don't ask," Bill said defeated and walked through the corridor.

Doc winced when Jake pushed is head inside the house with grim glance. "Give him a _very_ strong sedative. Otherwise I have to tie him on the bed."

Doc nodded. "Yes, Mister Jake."

* * *

"No syringe!" Bill protested when he lay back in his bed. "Give me something to eat at least."

Doc sighed deeply. Bill was really a difficult patient.

"Alright, alright. I will give you a tablet, which you can swallow."

"Thank you," Bill said sarcastically.

Doc left the room, while Bill stayed in bed and stared at Rango, who was still unconscious.

Bill crossed his arms and snorted with disgust.

"Damn!" he thought. "Just everything for a damn promise. You are really an idiot!"

* * *

Doc came back with a pill and a glass of water. Bill swallowed all down quickly. He hated medicine, beside the old medicine which called "alcohol".

He put out his tongue. "Wah! What's that terrible stuff?"

Doc took the glass again. "Don't worry. You will fall into sleep very quickly."

"I'm not like your other weak half corpses which you have," Bill protested and yawned loudly.

Doc smiled mockingly. "I see."

The jackrabbit didn't care more for the Gila-Monster and paid his attention back to Rango.

He took the lizard's arm and felt the pulse. It was slowly but he also felt a little trembling in the muscles. Doc sighed silently.

"It was a hard day for him," he thought. "Wonder whether he will be like in his hero days."

He turned around when he heard how Bill laid himself on the side and began to snore a little.

Doc left the chameleon and put the blanket higher on the big lizard.

"Very strong," he muttered and left the room.

* * *

The rest of the day, nothing more happened. Beans remained in near of Doc's house. Jake didn't allow her to stay beside Rango's bed, which was more than painful for her.

Doc took from time to time a look at the room, and controlled the lizards' state. But they slept deep and peaceful. Except Rango, who mumbled from time to time some words.

In the evening, Doc made his last control before he go to bed. There was nothing changing with his patient and he let them alone after it.

* * *

It was 1.00 a.m. in the morning, when Bill woke up slowly. First he didn't know where he was. This wasn't his bed in his quarter. The air smelled very different mixed with ether and what else. Slowly his memories came back and the ugly feeling in his stomach came back.

He laid himself on his back, still feeling the fresh wounds. He petted over his belly and felt the yarns.

He froze when he heard something mumbling.

"Beans, Beans."

Bill lifted his head a little and looked over to Rango. The gunslinger rolled his eyes.

"I'm in hell," he muttered and pressed the ends of the pillow closer on his ears.

For a moment, there was silence again. But then…

"Beans! Beans! No, Beans, come back!" it came louder.

Bill pressed his teeth together. "Shut your damn mouth!" he said in hope Rango would hear him somehow. But the chameleon seemed to be in deep bad dreams.

He winced when Rango threw himself on the other side of the bed.

"Be quiet!" Bill cursed. "I want to sleep!"

But Rango didn't stop and began to move wildly his feet under the blanket.

That was enough for Bill. He stood up, but flinched a moment when pain from his wounds let him froze. With effort, he left his bed and went over beside Rango's bed.

Regardless, the bigger lizard grabbed Rango's shoulders and shook him heavily.

"Damn wake up! Or you will taste my fist!"

Rango lost the balance and fell on the floor.

He looked up at him. Tears were in his eyes.

Bill made a scornful sound. "Stop crying, that's embarrassing!"

Suddenly the door opened and Doc's tired eyes scanned the room.

"Something wrong?" he asked a little worried.

Bill snorted. "He fell out of the bed."

Doc yawned and dragged his feet into the room.

"Go back to bed," he said to Bill.

"Yes, yes," Bill replied with disgust.

Doc bent down to Rango. "Everything okay, Mister Rango?" he asked.

"I think so," he answered.

Doc helped him on his feet and helped him into his bed.

"Do you have pain?"

"Not really."

Doc nodded. "Alright. I will give you something sedative. After that you can sleep better."

After a while, he came back with tablet and water. Bill ignored him and pressed himself deeper into the blanket.

"Here you are."

Doc handed Rango the two things.

"Thank you."

Rango took both and swallowed it.

After he finished he put the glass on his lap and stared on it.

"Anything else?" Doc asked.

Rango shook his head. "No, thanks."

He gave Doc the glass back.

Rango seemed to want to speak something, but then he closed his mouth again.

Doc petted his back. "Try to sleep. If you need something, call me."

"I hope not," Bill muttered.

Doc left them and Rango laid himself again on the pillow.

Both heard the breath of the other one.

Bill snorted before he spoke one sentence.

"I hate you."

Rango moaned quietly and laid himself from his back to the side.

Tears came again in his eyes when he thought about that he lost her.

* * *

Beans didn't feel more different than Rango. She was unable to sleep that night. Silently she sat on a chair at the beach of the lake and wished she could be somewhere else.

 _Why did I invite him that evening?_ She thought. _Why this night? Why he didn't stay at my home? He would have slept on my sofa. He would have had a good night. Why was that happen? Why?_

Her throat became thick and she began to cry.

There was nobody who could speak with her. Nobody who could give her some hope. Jake had given all curfew. She embraced herself and tried to get some peace.

* * *

Jake watched her from a distance.

 _Little man, you have to pay for my defeat. With her. But I don't like the tears in your eyes, my sweet. Dear, why you didn't sign the paper many weeks ago? Why came that sheriff back? But what if she had signed the paper? What had happened? Had the mayor killed her?_

She was a little woman, but very hard with herself. She was stronger than that green lizard. A human's pet would never been so strong. Mayor John was going to kill him. Who had saved him? There was nobody been there. But the taste of his humiliation of the town was also a hard thing in his whole life. Everyone had tricked him when he was a little child. Nobody liked a snake, even not a venomous snake. No, snakes weren't in the world to be loved, snakes have to take the respect by all available means. Everyone was feared of him. If snakes aren't allow to get love, then more the respect and Rango took his respect, when everybody in the area said, a little lizard had defeated the greatest gunslinger in the west.

The grim reaper lowered his glance. _I need your pain for my humiliation._


	27. I agree

27\. I agree

Beans shivered a little when she woke up slowly in the next morning. The sun shined her first beams and mirrored in the lake in sparkling stars. She blinked tiredly and wrapped the blanket closer around herself, when memories from yesterday came back.

Silently she looked at the peaceful lake, which would never exist if Rango had never brought back the water. Her eyes became wet again. Never was she allowed to take him into her arms.

Suddenly there was a bubbling sound. She winced when she saw bubbles on the water surface. One head appeared, followed by a second one. Both heads wore water masks with snorkels.

"Do you think, the danger is over?" the first one asked his neighbor after he removed the snorkel out of his mouth.

The second diver opened his diving mask and smelled the air. "Not sure. Maybe we should extend our water journey."

"Excuse me?"

Both twisted around in the water when they heard the strange voice.

"Oh, it's you," one said in relief when he recognized Beans who stood on the beach not far away.

"What are you doing there?" the female lizard asked more.

The two improvised water swimmer looked at each other. Then one shrugged his shoulders. "Uh, we decided to stay in water until danger is over."

"The danger?" Beans asked in surprise.

The smaller diver put his hand on his mouth and whispered: "The rattlesnake which came in town. It's not a good sign when he is here. For this reason, we will wait until he leaves it again."

Beans sighed. "I'm afraid that it will take a long time."

There was silence for a moment. Then the two water people nodded each other. "I think we should travel to the sea. I heard there are a lot of interesting things to see."

"Maybe not a bad idea," his friend said. "Let's see whether we could find a way through the water world to it."

He put the mask on again and waved at Beans. "Excuse us…"

Both wanted to dive under again, but suddenly…

"Wait!" Beans screamed. "Stay here, please!"

* * *

"OUCH!" Bill yelled and his fist hit next Doc's face. "Damn! Couldn't you keep watching?!"

Doc was doing to treat one of Bill's wounds which was a little inflamed.

Doc rubbed his nose. "Sorry Bill."

Bill growled. "Why don't you have a nurse in your house? You are like a horse vet."

Doc snorted. "To avoid that someone like you give her a clap on her bottom."

Bill grinned. "Why is that wrong? I thought it is a compliment for a female to have a good looking butt."

Doc ignored his boorish behavior and paid his attention back to his opened wound.

Rango sat in front of him in his bed and looked at them with emotionless eyes. From time to time he took a look out of the window where the hot sun lighted the dry day.

"Maybe you could ask Freska to make the job," Bill continued, more to distract himself from Doc's treatment.

"Of course," Doc replied sarcastically. "And cactus juice for the patient medicine."

"Why not? Maybe you would get more clients in your hospitaAHHH!"

Doc tied together the yarns to close the wound again.

* * *

Jake chuckled mockingly when he heard Bill's screams of Doc's house.

"Idiot," he muttered and looked with watchfully eyes down the street. There was no person there. Even not a little bug. Just dust, wind and emptiness.

His eyes wandered to the town clock. It was 9.15 a.m.

"Almost one day," Jake thought. "One day and still no sign from Roscoe's gang. What are you planning? What?"

"Jake?"

He twisted around and stopped his Gatling gun in front of Beans's nose.

"What?!" he asked loudly.

"I-I- was just…" Beans shook her head after she recovered herself again. "I think I have an idea how we could find the gold under town."

Jake relaxed his face muscles in surprise and lowered his gun. "What are you talking about?"

Beans kneaded her hands. "Well, we have to go through the tunnels to take the gold, is that right?"

"Unfortunately yes."

"Well, how I said, I think I know how we could do that."

"And could you tell me how? We aren't fishes."

"I know. Because of that I think I have an idea."

Jake raised an eyebrow. "What kind of idea?"

Beans hesistated. "Uh… well… I have an idea, but… I… I'm… I was going to asked you…"

Jake growled impatiently. "Come to the point immediately! You know, I hate mumblings."

Beans took a deep breath. "Alright, I will just tell you my idea, if you give me something."

Jake caught his breath. "What are you saying?" he asked darkly. "You dare to tell me what I have to do? Are you kidding me?"

"I didn't say so," Beans said quickly. "I'm just suggesting you a change."

"A change?" Jake's voice became more threateningly. "What kind of change?"

"My idea to get the gold for him."

Jake lifted his head in disbelief. "For _him_?!"

Beans screamed when Jake wrapped his long body around her and began to squeeze her.

"You little wrong bitch!" he yelled. "Did you really think I would remove so easy? Who do you think you are?"

"Jake," she pleaded. "Let me speak a word before you do something for what you will be sorry. I'm ready to negotiavewith you."

"You want to negotiave with me?"

"Yes, tell me what you want and I decide to tell my idea or not. Maybe we will find a solution."

Jake loosened his grip a little. "Alright. I will just listen first. What do you want?"

Beans swallowed heavily. "You will not give him back to me, would you?" she asked hoarsely.

Jake narrowed his eyes and tighed his grip around her. "No. You gave me your word that I will not hurt him if I would bring him back to town. I kept my word and you are obliged to do the same."

"Alright. But you made the deal with him that you get the town, didn't you?"

"Yes, we did."

"In this case, give him back the town at least, and you can get me for yourself."

Jake laughed. "Are you doing a joke? I have you already."

"Yes, yes, you have. But please, let him alone. Let him have back the town. Leave the town, let him live in peace again. And you can take me wherever you want."

Jake held his breath. "Are you clear what you are saying? You really say that I should give him the town back and I get you instead without objections?"

"If you don't want to leave the place without ultimatum, in this case, yes."

Jake giggled and looked at her with admiration. "Mmmmh, very brave for a little lizard like you. But what's the sense? If I would agree, you would never see your ex lover again. Now you still have the chance to see him time after time."

"That's the reason," Beans said. "I can't see his pain for the rest of my life."

Jake smiled mockingly. "How touching."

Beans swallowed again. "Jake. You made the deal with Rango. You saved him and you got the town for this. We made the deal that you would not hurt him or someone else if I never come together with him. Here is my new suggestion. My idea for his freedom."

Jake looked at her thoughtfully, while Beans continued. "Just leave him, let him rule a town again. That's my suggestion."

Jake thought a while. He didn't like the thought to let the chameleon come away, but at least, he would never see his girlfriend again. And if they will never get the gold outside, the danger would be still high that Roscoe would attack the town. If the gold would be somewhere else, the town would be in safe.

"Mmmmmh," Jake sounded. "Are you really sure you could imagine to live with me miles away from here without his face in your near?"

"If you give him back the town, yes."

"So, if it is all over…" He leaned forward and rested his chin on her shoulder gently. "I know a nice place where we could live together, for a loooong time. Only me and you. What are you thinking about that?"

"I would agree," she answered with firmly voice.

Jake smiled evilly. "If you agree, I agree, too. Is that a deal or no deal? Think about your answer!"

He looked into her eyes seriously.

Few seconds passed until Beans moved her lips. "I agree."

Jake raised his eyebrows. "You made your deal."

He smiled and looked at her curiously. "So, what's your little plan?"


	28. What are you doing?

**So, here we go. :) Enjoy.**

* * *

28\. What are you doing?

Rango moved his head when he woke up from his sleep slowly.

He looked ahead when he perceived a movement in Bill's bed.

With weak eyes, Rango looked over to him.

"Say, that everything was just a dream."

Bill looked at him also with tired eyes. He was a little sleep-addled because of painkillers, which Doc gave him after the treatment. "Wish I could say the same."

"Something happened?" Rango asked.

Bill shook his head. "Nothing. The town remains silent like a grave."

"Rango?"

Rango moved his head to the window. A little head became visible with big yellow eyes.

"Rango?"

The chameleon eyes grew wide. "Little sister, what are you doing here?"

"Stupid child," Bill muttered. "Are you allowed to leave your house?"

"Rango, I think something happens," Priscilla said without to answer Bill's question.

"What?" Rango asked.

"Jake, Beans and two divers are standing on the street where the hole is in the ground," Priscilla said excited.

Rango lifted his head in surprise. "What… what are they doing?"

"I guess to find the gold."

Rango sat up and moved his feet over the bed edge.

"What are you doing?" Bill asked with big eyes.

"I have to see it," Rango answered and shivered when his tiptoes touched the wooden floor.

"Out of question!" Bill protested. "You could fall above something and could break your neck and I'm in dirt like hell if you die."

"Try to stop me," Rango spat and held himself on the bedpost when he went his first footsteps.

Bill pressed his teeth together, than he shouted: "DOCTOR!"

Seconds later, the door slammed up and Doc ran inside, wildly looking around. "Good Lord, what's happen?"

Bill pointed at Rango, who stood beside his bed.

"Dear heavens," Doc said. "What are you doing? You have to stay in bed."

Before Doc could reach the chameleon, Rango moved few steps backwards. "Don't come closer! I have to go outside."

"Why Mister Rango?" Doc asked in surprise.

"I have to see it," Rango replied.

"What do you have to see? I don't understand."

"How they take the gold."

"How did you…"

"So, I see it's true," Rango interrupted him and tried to pass the doctor. But Doc griped his arm.

"Mister Rango! It will be the best, you stay in bed."

Rango break free from Doc. "Let me go. Doc, I'm fine again. I have to take a walk outside. Please, let me out."

Bill crossed his arms and growled: "We really need a nurse here."

Doc ruffled with his hand through his hair nervously. After a while, he agreed. "Alright, Mister Rango."

Maybe it was the best to give him more freedom before he became crazy again.

"Alright. But you stay in my near."

Rango agreed with that and together they went through the door.

Bill moved his feet out of his bed. "Wait! I want to come with you, too."

"No Bill," Doc said. "You stay in bed. Your stitches are still too fresh to move a lot."

The door closed and a clicking sound let Bill freeze. "Damn! I can't believe it. He locked the door! That's unlawful detention, Dr. Frankenstein!"

* * *

Nobody was on the street, but Jake, Beans and the two divers, who were doing to remove the wooden beams from the street, which had covered the hole.

Jake lifted his head when Rango came closer with Doc at his side.

Rango stopped. "Do you allow me to watch it?"

Jake snorted mockingly. "As you wish, little man."

Rango nodded thankfully. He gave Beans a little look. Jake kept a watching eye on her.

All eyes wandered to the earth hole when the two divers removed the last wooden beam.

"Alright," the first diver said. "Let's take a look at it."

They went on their knees and looked into the water to scan the ground.

Jake gave Rango a mischievously side look. "The same trap which you gave me."

Rango sighed without to see in his face.

"Alright," diver one said. "Very dark, but no problem. So what shall we do now?"

"Well," Beans began. "Maybe you could first explorer the area and we could draw a map of the tunnel system. Then we could see whether something in conformity with these symbols."

She took out the paper with the strange symbols and furrowed her brow. "As far as we could do it."

She looked at Rango, very carefully because of Jake.

"What do you think about it?"

First, Rango was silent, and then he shook his head. "Well, I think… that's a good idea. Can I take a look at it again?"

"Of course you can," Beans agreed hurriedly and handed the paper at him. Rango took it quickly. When they held the paper together, they stopped in their movements.

Jake narrowed his eyes tighter when he realized their hesitation.

Beans loosed her fingers on the paper and Rango took it alone. For three seconds, their held their eye contact, then Rango's eyes wandered at the paper sadly.

"And for what should we looking for?" diver two asked.

"Swim through the tunnels and look whether you can see something strange," Beans said.

"Like what?" diver one asked.

"Just do it!" Jake interrupted their question line.

The two divers nodded hastily and took some things out of their diver's bag.

"Good thing that we have our water lamps. It's very dark down there."

"Where you got them?" Rango asked.

"From my friend in Hollywood," diver two explained. They climbed into the hole and disappeared in the dark water. For a moment, they saw the lights of lamps, then they went out of visible view.

"I hope it doesn't take so long," Rango said to say something.

"Indeed," Beans said monotonously.

Jake, who stood between them, gave one after one a side look.

"I hope it will be over soon," he thought. He grinned. "And for you."

Beans had pleaded him to say nothing Rango about their new deal. But they knew, the time will come, sooner or later.

"Excuse me, what are you doing?"

All turned around.

"What…?" Rango grew pale. "Mister Owlden?!"

Beans lost her balance for a second but she could recover herself before she could fall backwards. "What… how… I thought…"

Rango came before her question. "We thought you were killed."

The old owl moved her winged hand. "That's what all people are thinking maybe. But I could free myself with a pepper spray and escape with a roadrunner, where I…"

He stopped when all looked at him with unbelieving eyes.

"Nobody believes me, do you? That's what I thought. Never mind."

"What did you say before?" Beans asked.

"Never mind."

"No the first sentence," Rango corrected him.

"What you are doing there? Yes, what are you doing there?"

"We are looking for the gold," Beans answered.

"Why there?" the old owl asked and pointed at the water hole.

"Because we guess that the gold could be there under town," Rango continued.

"Who did that talk to you?"

"Bad Bill," Beans and Rango said together.

Mister Owlden scratched his head. "How did he know that?"

"From Mayor John," Jake said just to have a word too.

"Mayor John?" Mister Owlden asked again. "How…"

He wrapped his hands over his head. "Can you believe that?"

He held his belly and laugh. "Ha, ha, ha. Oh dear. Mayor John really has a kind of humour or someone else."

Jake narrowed his eyes. He didn't like that someone laugh like that. "What are you talking about?"

Mister Owlden cleaned his throat. "Dear, Mayor John knew as one of the best and this joke is very good. People, guys, ladies. The gold is never been under the town."

Rango opened his mouth wide while the others kept silent until Jake interrupted the silence.

"What did you say?"

Mister Owlden raised his hands. "Dear, the gold isn't under town, the gold is…"

Suddenly there were several gunshots in the air.

Intuitively, everyone threw himself on the ground.

"YEAHHH!" Someone yelled and fired more gunshots in the air.

Not far away there were two coyotes on their roadrunners. Everyone had a second coyote on his saddle.

Jake clapped his gun on his head. "Damn! I had forgotten these two bastards in the jail."

All were been so concentrated to the tunnel expedition that nobody, even not Jake has recognized that two coyotes had reached the city and released their two companions out of the prison.

"Get down!"

Rango wanted to bring Beans in safety, but Jake was faster, wrapped her with his body in his coils, and jumped behind a house. Rango landed on the ground and looked after them with unbelieving eyes.

Someone screamed. The coyotes rode in high speed over the street, directly at Mister Owlden. But before they could reach the old owl, a volley of bullets were fired at them. One of them yelled in pain. The riders turned back the runners and rode back the street.

Rango had still pressed on the ground. When the shot became less, he crawled behind the next house. A sighed in relief and hide himself behind a wooden box. He heard how the coyotes discussed wildly. They shot last bullets over the street with rage.

Jake reacted with a firing answer and shot like crazy with his gun.

Rango was ready to watch it, but suddenly he recognized a moving shadow from the corner of his eye. He turned around and saw how Bill disappeared around a corner. The chameleon narrowed his eyes with anger and ran forward.

At this moment, the coyotes realised that they had no chance against a trigger-happy rattlesnake. With loud protest and shots in the air, they disappeared into the desert.

Filled with proud, Jake blew over the barrel of his gun. "They are gone."

He looked around. Some city people had opened the windows and doors to see who had made such a noise. Mister Owlden sat himself up. He had covered with dust and dirt but he was fine. Beans lifted her head and looked around hastily. "Where is Rango?"

* * *

Bill rode on his roadrunner as fast as he could. But when he passed the hills he got terrible side stiches.

"Damn!" he cursed but he needed a rest.

Exhausted and out of breath, he stopped his roadrunner and climbed down. With pain on his face, he held his belly. It was a mistake to ride with his wounds.

"You only need a break, just a little break," he gasped.

He looked back. The town wasn't visible any more.

He wiped over his forehead and sighed in relief. "Free again."

Suddenly a stone hit his head. He twisted around and freeze when he saw a familiar figure.

 _No! Not him again!_

"How did you… What do you want again? You are worse than a bur."

The chameleon narrowed his eyes which were filled with hate.

Bill looked at him unsurely. "Something wrong?"

Rango took a deep breath before he yelled: "YOU LIED!"

* * *

 **To be continued...**


	29. You lied!

29\. You lied!

"YOU LIED!" Rango shouted. He was so in anger like never before in his life.

"What do you mean?" Bill asked but Rango saw a hidden smile in his face.

"It isn't under the town, is it?! Your description was a fake! The hiding place is somewhere else, right?"

Bill snorted. "I told you, that I'm not really sure where the place is. Maybe it wasn't the right way, was it?"

Rango breathed loudly and his hands clenched to fists. "You… you… you… I could kill you!"

Bill leaned against the roadrunner and looked at him calmly.

"You would never do that, wouldn't you?" he said, when he saw no gun at Rango's belly.

"WHY?" Rango shouted in hope to calm down.

"Little revenge for my mistreatment. Nobody is allowed to do violence to me. Mark my words, little pet."

"You damn creature!" Rango ran forward and threw his weight against the Gila-Monster.

Bill fell backwards and both struggled like two little boys.

"Hey! Are you crazy?!" Bill shouted and threw Rango away.

Rango rolled over the ground, but stood up fast again. He ran to Bill and grabbed his suspenders while Bill tried to climb on his roadrunner.

"You stay here!" Rango cried.

"Get off!" Bill took a big swing backwards with his elbows. Rango jumped up and wanted to grab Bill's face, but instead he grabbed his hat. He lost his balance and stumbled backwards, with the hat in his hands. When Bill realized his hat was gone, he turned around wildly.

"Take your damn dirty hands from my hat! It was a present from my grandfather!"

"Oh really?!"

Rango kneaded his fingers around the bowler hat.

Bill cried out. "No! Don't you dare! I'm warning you! I will kill you! Without hesitation!"

Rango was going to tear the hat.

"Don't do anything so bloody silly!" Bill shouted. "Don't be so stupid! Or you'll be sorry!"

Rango growled. "Tell me where the place is!"

"No… Stop!"

Rango pressed his hands together around Bill's hat and was in danger to crumple it.

"Okay! Okay! You win! But let my hat untouched."

"First the place! Where is it?"

Bill clenched his teeth together, then he surrendered.

"In Beans' fathers' mines," Bill told hastily. "But there is no guarantee. Mayor John assumed this theory, but he never found something. The mines are dangerous, a real labyrinth and some tunnels are in danger to collapsing. Without the numbers and signs you could never found the right way without risk of dying."

Rango narrowed his eyes angrily. "And you wanted to go inside the mines while we are searching the tunnels under town for nothing."

"That was my plan, yes." Bill said voluntary, because Rango still held his hat. "But first I have had to steal the paper," he muttered quietly.

Rango growled and turned around. Bill wanted to follow him. "Hey, what about my hat?"

Rango lifted his right hand. "Keep quiet! I have to think."

Bill hissed angrily but he kept distance.

Rango wrinkled his brow and pace up and down.

He reached his other hand into his pocket and took the paper with the symbols.

"Alright," he muttered after a while and turned around.

"We have to go to the mines. Bring me to them."

Bill snorted and crossed his arms. "Never."

Rango narrowed his eyes and held Bill's hat in the air. Bill winced. "Alright! Alright! I will do it!"

"Sounds better," Rango said and whistled through his fingers. Seconds later, his roadrunner came and the chameleon climbed on it.

"And what about your ex girlfriend?" Bill asked mockingly. "Don't know whether you are allowed to enter the mines without her permission."

"She shouldn't come more in danger. It's my problem solely if something goes wrong."

Bill flicked his tongue with disgust. "Very touching."

* * *

"That damn creature of a bitch!" Jake cursed, when he saw Bill's empty bed.

"Where are they?" Beans asked.

Mister Owlden scratched his head. "Somewhere else, but not here."

Jake growled loudly. "Somewhere, but I will find this somewhere."

"And he really said the gold would be under town?" Mister Owlden asked.

"Indeed," Beans replied.

Mister Owlden shook his head. "He really had to know that it would be impossible."

Beans looked at him. "So, you think he…"

A sharp hissing interrupted her sentence. "If that fat lizard lied," Jake growled. "I will kill him AND…" He looked at Beans. "I'm not give a damn about your promise for him. Don't dare to stop me."

"I think it's time to hurry up," Beans tried to change the theme. "It is dangerous for them to be outside without safety. But where could they be? If Bill escaped, he could be everywhere."

"Not for me!" Jake cried and slithered outside where he circled around the house to find Bill's spoor.

Beans watched him. "Do you think you could find their trail?"

"I would move the hell, if I not find that fat lizard."

He darted his tongue in and out above the dusty ground and followed the odor trail.

Beans massaged her forehead. "Alright. First let's find them, before something bad happens."

She turned around to Mister Owlden. "And maybe you could tell us where the gold is really."

The owl nodded. "Of course, Madame."

* * *

 **Well, here, Bad Bill got his hat from his grandfather "Wild Bill" before he died. Because Bill's father was a businessman, seldom at home, Wild Bill took care for Bad Bill, especially after he lost his little brother. But this background story will be main part of another fanfiction. :D**


	30. What does it mean?

**Hello, sorry, I needed more time for the mine way, but now it is finished. :D**

 **Alright. The mines are similar like the mines in the video game, just to have an imagine of the area, with some changes. ;)**

* * *

30\. What does it mean?

"Here we are," Bill spat and waved his hand ahead.

Rango looked curiously in this direction.

Not far away, there lay high cliffs.

"You can enter the mines there," Bill said and pointed at a tubular tunnel, which guided through the high stone walls.

"So, I showed you the way," Bill commented. "In this case, may I trouble you for my hat, please?"

Rango gave him a suspiciously look. "I will hold your hat until it is all over."

Bill's eyes grew wide. "What?! You don't want to say…"

"Yes, we will go into the mines together," Rango interrupted him.

"But I can't, I'm injured…"

"Bill!" Rango pointed on his hat.

Bill sighed deeply before he agreed. "Alright."

Rango nodded satisfied and rode first, while Bill hesitated a moment.

The Gila monster bit his underlip with disgust. "What a damn day."

* * *

They guided their roadrunners down in front of the pipe. Then they climbed down. Bill moaned a little when he felt the pain in his sides.

"Are you okay?" Rango asked.

"None of your business," Bill replied.

Both looked at the metallic tunnel. Rango went ahead. "Alright. Let's go."

Bill wanted to follow him, but suddenly he hesitated. He looked around and flicked his tongue in and out.

"Bill? Are you coming?" Rango asked and stopped.

"Uhm, yes," Bill replied and scratched his head. But then he remembered of his hat and ran forward.

"I go first," he said and pushed Rango aside. "Maybe you could get lost."

Rango shook his head with disgust. "It is a one way."

Bill didn't take care for Rango's protest and went into the tube. Rango followed him angry but carefully.

It didn't take much time and they reached the end of the metallic tunnel.

Sunlight came again and shined into a little canyon. Bill stopped and Rango walked on his side. In front of them the area of the mines.

Rango whistled adoringly. Stony perpendicular rock walls on the left and on the right, connected with wooden bridges and wooden sidewalks which where built tight on the stone walls. His eyes wandered to the left when he realized a warning sign.

" _Warning! Entry at your own risk!"_

"Alright," the chameleon said and fight away a uneasy feeling inside his stomach. "Now we have to find the right way."

He walked ahead over a wooden sidewalk and some bridges until he stopped in front of a cave.

"Mmmmh. Question. Is that the right entrance or not?"

Bill tipped his forehead. "What about if you use your brain, instead to speculate?"

Rango snorted aggrievedly. "So, do you know where we have to go?"

Bill rolled his eyes and leaned himself against a stone. "Coincidentally, I know this place very well. I was here very often."

"Without permission?"

"How else, dummy. This is one of many mines. Over there, there are more entrances."

Rango looked around and realized the other caves which lay in other highs. Some of them were closed with wooden boards.

"But which one is the right one?"

Bill hissed. "Are you stupider than you are looking? I also remember the first letters. If you would read it with more brain you would find the solution, too."

Rango clapped his hand on his head. "Of course. Sorry, but there are so many things in my brain…"

"Yes, yes," Bill said bored.

The chameleon took out the paper and read: " M1N3 – 2 – L – # - R - % - HH – O - - 4 – / / L - *** - $ / / R – TT XXX TT."

When he finished he stopped and looked at it thoughtfully. "Sounds strange. Very strange."

He looked at Bill. The Gila monster raised an eyebrow, as if he would ask him, whether he would be stupid like corn.

"M1N3 – 2," Rango muttered. "Mmmmh. Looks familiar. It that…"

"Is the penny dropped?"

"I think yes. 1 and 3 are for letters I and E. MINE. The mines."

Bill nodded.

"And behind it, a number 2. In this case, it has to be Mine 2. But which one is mine 2?"

"I think we can find it this way," Bill said condescendingly and pointed at a cage with ropes.

"Looks like a lift."

"Oh, you are in state of thinking? I'm impressed," Bill said sarcastically.

They walked into the cage and the lift moved up to the next floor few meters higher.

When they arrived, they entered a wooden footbridge. On the left and on the right side were caves again.

Rango looked to the left and to the right. "Okay, which is the one?"

Bill grabbed his neck and turned him to the left side. "What about this hole with the sign "Mine 2"?

Rango forced a smile. "Oh, yes, of course."

He freed himself and walked to the mine. Carefully he came closer and took a look at it. Few old wooden boards were nailed on it. Rango peeked inside.

"It's dark. We need some light."

"Something like this?"

Bill stood beside some boxes with all kind of mine material, like oil lamps, pickaxes, shovels and protective helmets.

Rango nodded hastily. "That's exactly what we need."

They took an oil lamp and a pickaxe. Rango put on protective helmet and looked at Bill.

"You not?"

"I'm waiting for my hat."

"You need a protective helmet. That's regulation."

"I give damn on that. Go ahead."

"Alright. Alright. Let's go inside."

With effort, he managed to remove some old wooden beams. Bill was incapable to take some work with his injuries. When it was done, Rango took an oil lamp, but then he hesitated.

"Uh… we forgot the fire."

"Need a hand?" Bill asked and took some matchsticks out of his pocket.

"Thanks."

Bill grinned. "Good thing that I'm a smoker."

Rango narrowed his eyes and lighted the oil lamp on.

They went a few steps inside and inspected the stony tunnel with the light, which was blocked up with stable beams.

"So this is the main corridor of this mine," Rango muttered.

"Oh, really? I would never have thought," Bill muttered.

Rango ignored his comment and they went through the tunnel. Bill had troubles to follow him in same pace and it became colder and colder. They went along until they reached a fork.

Rango picked up the paper and held the oil lamp over it.

"The next letter is an "L"," Rango read. "L? L. What should that mean?"

"Maybe for "left"," Bill said bored.

Rango thought a moment, and then he nodded. "Yes, in this case, we go left."

Bill sighed deeply and thought: "What an idiot for a sheriff."

It took more than five minutes until Bill stopped.

"Not so fast," The Gila monster gasped and leaned against the stony wall.

Rango turned around and looked at him reproachfully. "Bill. There is no time to take a rest now."

"You can talk. Should I break down deadly? Tell me better, what's the next symbol?"

Rango skimmed the paper. "Next symbol is a #."

"#?"

Rango nodded. "Yes."

They looked around.

"But what does it mean?" Rango asked to himself. "Maybe someone painted this symbol on the wall."

When Bill had recovered a little, they went on, always scanning the stone wall.

"Hey!"

Rango stopped and turned around to Bill. The big lizard stood beside a blocked tunnel, completely nailed with boards. Bill knocked against the wooden wall, which blocked the mine way.

"Could the symbol mean, blocked ways?"

Rango petted his chin. "Mmmh. Possible. But if not…"

"I flout your speculations!" With these words, Bill grabbed the pickaxe and struck at the boards. The wood was old enough and caved in after some strikes.

Suddenly, Bill hunched moaning and lowered the pickaxe.

"Bill? Are you okay?"

"Continue," Bill said with pressed voice and thrusted it into his hands. "I need a rest."

Rango sighed deeply and removed the necessary woods, which blocked the entry.

At last, it was done. Rango took the oil lamp and put his head inside the hole.

Cold musty air met his nose.

"Iiieg! I hope it is not a corpse or similar."

He grimaced and fanned air himself.

Bill grinned. „Close your nose and continue."

"I thought you need a rest," Rango mumbled while he still held his nose.

"Forget it," Bill said and climbed though the entry.

They followed the old corridor until they reached a parting of the ways.

"R", Rango read. "To the right. It seems to be not difficult. Maybe no long and we have attaint the place."

Bill unconvinced. "It would surprise me. Especially with you."

Rango ignored his sarcasms. "The next symbol is very strange. "%." I'm curious what that means…"

He stopped. Bill crashed against his back. "Hey! Are you glued?"

He looked over his head. "No that's not true, is it?"

Not far away, there was broken a railroad track bridge over a little gulch. In front part, the one side was gone and made a bridge of a single rail.

"I think, we have to balance."

"Balance?" Bill asked unbelievably. "Your turn."

Rango snorted. "Alright. But if I fall, your hat will fall with me."

Bill jumped forward. "Give me my hat!"

Rango fled aside. "Don't worry. Don't worry. For a lizard like me, it's no problem to balance."

"You can talk…"

"Ho, ho. Calm down. I will show it to you."

With these words, Rango put the hat on his helmet and took the oil lamp in his hand. Then he walked forward and shifted from one foot to another.

Bill pressed his hands together nervously. Always looking on the hat on Rango's helmet.

At last, Rango arrived the second rail side and the rest of the way bridge was a breeze.

When Rango entered firm ground again he turned around and waved his hands.

"Very easy! Your turn!"

Bill just wanted to leave that place, but Rango shouldn't take the gold for his own and asides from that Rango still held his hat.

Carefully Bill took one step forward on the metallic rail.

It creaked loudly. Dust trickled down into the dark crevice.

He spread the arms automatically and moved a foot forward. He nutated softly but he pulled himself together as well as he could.

Suddenly a sharp pain went through his body. He lost the balance and…

"AHHHH!"

He fell to the side. Suddenly something held his arm and held it tight.

Bill looked up and saw how the chameleon held the heavy lizard with trembling body.

Bill looked at the chameleon surprised. Rango grinned forcedly. "Luck that the other rail side is undamaged."

Rango held his arm while he held with his tail the other rail side. Rango pooled his strengths and managed it to hold back the Gila monster on the feet.

Rango waved his head to the side. "Don't worry. Come to the front. Don't look down."

Bill didn't answered back, he was still in state of shock. In obedience he let guide from the little lizard until they reached the undamaged rail part and few steps more they arrived the save stone ground.

After that, Bill sank to the ground and panted exhausted. Rango sighed with relief and cleaned his clothes from dust. Then he picked up the oil lamp.

Bill looked at him. For a moment, it looked like a "thank you" on his mouth. But then the lizard shook his head and stood up. "Nice. Let's go on."

He grabbed the oil lamp and let the chameleon stand there. Rango sighed. "That figures."

They followed the corridor until the cave became bigger.

Rango pointed forward. "Hey. Look at this."

They entered a gigantic cave, which were built like a circle and was connected with several rails for the mine trails.

"Wow. What a…"

"Spare your comments, and let's go on," Bill interrupted him and took the paper out of his pocket.

"Hey!"

"HH – O - 4 – / / ," Bill read. "What a damn secretiveness had invented that ill guy?"

"HH?" Rango repeated. "Either something looks like H or two Hs, or it is a symbolic for a word."

"Or a ladder."

"Mmmh?"

Bill pointed down on the sheer rock wall, where a wooden ladder was standing.

"Uh… I think that's more possible. Maybe that "HH" should be a picture for the rungs of a ladder."

"You go first."

Rango sighed. "Of course."

Rango climbed down. When he arrived the ground, Bill followed him. But on half way, a rung broke and Bill fell down the rest of the way. With clunked crash, he hit the ground.

"Ouch!"

"Are you hurt?" Rango asked worried.

"No! I whimper for fun," Bill replied sarcastically and stood up with effort.

Rango snorted and looked at the broken ladder. "Maybe you should reduce your weight."

"Did you say something?!" Bill asked warningly.

"No, no. Nothing. Let's continue. Next is a "O". Mmmh. Could be the circle where we are standing now. Then, - 4."

The chameleon looked around. Around them in the stone circle walls were caves again.

"Maybe we should go right direction until cave 4 and…"

Bill grabbed his shirt and pulled him to the fourth cave.

"Alright," Rango said, while they went into the cave. "Don't know. Two solidi. Is that a meaning? There is no line between them…"

Bill stopped and Rango crashed against him. In front of them a next fork. With asking look the two reptiles stood there.

"Mmmmh. That's strange," Rango muttered.

"What?"

"Look."

The chameleon pointed at the corresponding line. .

"L - *** - $ / / R - TT XXX TT. "L" means maybe left way, and "R" right way."

"But what means TT and XXX?"

Rango shrugged his shoulders. "XXX? Kissing?"

Bill jumped backwards. "Not with me!"

Rango chuckled, then he cleaned his throat. "Maybe we should take a look at right…"

Bill interrupted him. "Damn! Unimportant. Look. The dollar symbol must be the gold!"

"What means ***?"

"Let find it out. Can't wait to feel the gold in my hands."

So they decided to go left, without to look what's in the right corridor.

When they walked a few meters, they knew what *** meant.

In a side corridor lay a hill of stones.

"I think it shall mean, stones in way," Rango commented.

"The gold must be behind them," Bill said excited and flicked his tongue. "I think I can smell the gold."

Rango rolled his eyes. "Really?"

"In contrast to you, I have better abilities than you."

Rango snorted. "I can change my skin colour."

Bill waved his hand with disgust. "How boring."

"Bill! I…"

"Stop talking!" Bill interrupted. "Clear away the stones."

Rango swallowed down his reproach and together they thrush aside the stones.

After a while, a wooden box became visible. Blocked with a padlock.

Rango pulled on it but it didn't open. "How sad. I have no key…"

Bill grabbed a stone and hit the padlock with all force. The old key was old enough to break away after the first hits.

Rango scratched his head. "Well, that's also an alternative way."

Bill took the lid of the box and lifted it up. Inside lay many sacks. With trembling hands Bill grabbed one sack and opened it. Rango held the oil lamp higher.

Both opened their mouths.

"Holly… damn… my best dream," Bill mumbled.

"A dream?" Rango asked. "I had better dreams."

But he had to admit what he saw was more than happiness.

The sack had filled with gold nuggets as big as nuts.

Bill held the sack over his head. "Damn that over one million I think. When we will count it…"

"But Bill. The gold doesn't belong us."

Bill winced. "What silly stuff are you talking about?"

"The gold is stolen. It belongs the owners."

Bill growled and put the sack back to the box. "Are you stupid in your brain?! This gold could solute all our problems."

"Not all," Rango muttered and sighed deeply.

Bill snorted. "Buy another girl for you. There are more than million females in the world."

"But not her!" Rango shouted. "And the gold we will bring to the right owner!"

"Never!" Bill yelled and hit on Rango's fingers. "If you don't want the gold, I will take it for me alone, Mister Righteousness."

"Granulation, gentlemen!"

Both turned around.

Bill sighed deeply. "Not again."


	31. Do you have a plan?

31\. Do you have a plan?

Both reptiles raised their hands in the air when Roscoe released the safety catch of his gun with a metallic scary sound. Around him stood coyotes with raised torches.

The coyote boss grinned. "So, at least you are here. I thought you would never come. I waited in that damn area over one day."

Bill and Rango exchanged glances.

"How did you find out that the place would be here?" Rango asked.

"Your old friend was a good help."

He waved his hand back and Wounded Bird appeared, followed by Stump, Kinski and Chorizo.

Chorizo waved his hand. "Hi Bill."

Stump looked back where Bobby stood, still holding his plush rabbit in his hands. Stump moved his forehead and felt the arm of his destroyed stuff toy under his hat. Kinski gave him an encouraging side hit.

Meanwhile, Roscoe moved forward and pushed Rango and Bill aside. He bent down and grabbed on of the gold sacks.

Bill jumped up. "Hey! That's min…"

"Stay back!"

Bill stumbled backwards when Roscoe aimed his gun at him.

"It would be not smart to shoot us here," Rango said. "The mine walls are very sensitive."

"One reason more to make no wrong movement."

He gave some of his men a sign and they dragged the two reptiles to the other prisoners.

Chorizo took a thoughtfully look at Bill's wounds. "Bill, you are looking worse than before."

"Shut your trap!" Bill hissed and gave him a head slap.

"Boss? What are we going to do with them?" one coyote asked.

Rango swallowed with bad guess in his mind.

Roscoe put the sack back into the box and shrugged his shoulders.

"What are we going to do with everyone who we don't need anymore?"

Rango pressed his eyes together. He didn't want to hear it.

"You would never dare," Bill growled threateningly.

"I bet yes." Roscoe grinned. "Bring them outside. I'm sure we will find a nice grave for you somewhere here."

The coyotes around them laughed. Rango embraced himself, while Bill and the others looked with stony glances. Wounded Bird lowered his eyes and said nothing.

Bobby placed himself in front of the group and pushed them in direction to the tunnel where they came from.

Roscoe turned around and paid his attention back to the gold.

Suddenly, a big dark shadow shot out of the dark main tunnel. All cried in surprise and fear. Torches fell to the ground and defunct. Rango felt something circled around him and held him tight, that he had to gasp for air. The creature drugged him away and Rango could do nothing than to lay in his grip like paralyzed. The chameleon heard screams of fear and rage. Roscoe's protest and his mens' surprised reaction. Rango blinked but he could see nothing in this darkness. Suddenly a light became visible at the end of the tunnel.

 _Dear Lord! I can't be dead, am I?_

The light became smaller. It wasn't the light of the sun. It was an oil lamp.

Like on a rollercoaster, Rango was thrown up into the air for few seconds, and landed in the middle of the mine circle, still placed in a snake body.

"Rango!"

Rango blinked irritated when he heard the familiar voice.

"Beans? Is that you?"

Beans came with an oil lamp in her hands. Rango looked around and found the eyes of Jake, which looked at him with his familiar fire.

"You are here?"

"Who else?" Jake said and released the chameleon.

Beans couldn't help herself and hugged him. Jake watched it with an acidulous glance.

Beans let him go quickly and talked exited: "I was worried about you. At least, you are okay."

"How did you know where we are?"

"Mister Owlden told us that he guessed that the gold must be here. By the way, Jake found your trace and we could follow you through the tunnels."

"Oh, that explains all." He lowered his eyes. "Sorry for my irruption into your father's territory."

"That's okay for me. And maybe okay for him. I just don't like the others."

"Do you have a plan?"

"You ask me for a plan?" Jake asked. "I'm surprised."

Rango raised his eyebrows. "So, do you?"

"We not," Beans said. "But Mister Owlden is still in the tunnel of that mine way. He said, he would try to find a way to rout out them."

"What is he going to do?"

* * *

"After them! After them!" Roscoe shouted. "Find them! Kill them!"

He swung the oil lamp, which had survived the attack and looked around the coyotes, which slowly stood up again. Also Wounded Bird. The coyote boss twisted around. Bad Bill and his gang were disappeared.

* * *

"Are you sure, we are on the right way?" Kinski asked unsurely while they go down the tunnel.

"Of course I am!" Bill replied. "I just follow my instinct and my instinct says, that we have to go deeper into the mine."

Chorizo scratched his head. "Why?"

"Don't be so stupid," Bill spat. "They will think we would try to escape back through the main tunnel. In this case, we have to follow this side corridor to avoid that they can follow us. They will never bethink that we would take the way more inside the cave."

Stump went closer behind Kinski. "But do you know where the corridor ends?"

"No," Bill answered shortly. "But I think we are in safety… Ouch!"

The others stopped with fear. "What's happen?" Kinski asked and leaned forward where he could felt Bill's back.

"Nothing!" Bill muttered with pressed voice. "It was just a wall."

"What is it?" Stump asked. "Impasse?"

"No," Bill said and rubbed his nose. "It's just a curve. Be careful. Come on."

They touched the wall and continued their blind walking.

"Uh, Bill?" Chorizo asked.

Bill stopped. "What?"

"Sounds like we are in a bigger room."

"How do you know?"

"Listen. Our footsteps have another echo than before."

Bill moved along and heard it, too. Suddenly he crashed against something.

"Ouch! What the hell…"

He touched ahead and felt wooden surface.

"What is it, Bill?" Stump asked. "Another curve?"

"No. It is different. I don't what it is," Bill muttered. "But I will find it out very soon."

He took out a matchstick and lighted it on.

"A good thing that I'm a smoker."

His henchmen blinked when the little fire lighted the cave. Bill lifted the matchstick higher to see more. They looked around.

Stump cried out with hoarsely voice.

Chorizo gasped for air. "A bad thing that you are smoker."

In front of them wooden boxes labelled with red big letters: EXPLOSIVE.


	32. Crying and kissing

**Hello back. :) Enjoy.  
**

* * *

32\. Crying and kissing

"Oh, no. They are coming," Rango wailed when a roaring sound of Roscoe's men were hearable.

"Let's leave," Jake ordered and turned around.

"But what about Wounded Bird?" Rango asked. "He is still inside the tunnel."

Jake hissed with disgust. "Forget it. We have to disappear."

"Are you still annoyed about him, just because he wanted to shoot you?" Rango spat.

"Guard your tongue, little man!" Jake warned.

Rango crossed his arms petulantly. "I will not leave withouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu…"

Jake didn't let him finish his sentence. He circled his body around Rango and Beans and slithered back the mine way. It wasn't difficult for him to find the way. Like blind, he followed the tunnel. Behind them running footsteps of their haunters.

* * *

Chorizo held his hands on his mouth. Kinski and Stump stood like frozen. Bill was so shocked that he forgot the matchstick in his hand and burned his fingers.

"Ouch!"

Darkness surrounds them again.

Chorizo sighed in relief. "Thanks god, the light is out again."

Bill gave him a side clap.

"I'm such an idiot," the Gila monster muttered. "That's what he meant."

"Who meant what?" Stump asked.

"On the paper stood "TTXXXTT". Maybe that's what that guy meant, who wrote this."

"TTXXXTT?" Chorizo reiterated. "Dude! That's an old miner joke."

"Are you serious?" Kinski asked.

"Of course I am. TTXXXTT means TT for crying and XXX for kissing and means „Explode" or "Dynamite!" It makes people crying and kissing for hot love."

The mouse chuckled hoarsely.

Bill growled mockingly. "Nice."

"Bill?" Stump asked. "Why don't we use the explosive dynamite to hunt away Roscoe?"

"Nice idea," Bill said mockingly. "Ticket to our grave." He grabbed for Stump's ears, but in the darkness he grabbed Kinski's ear instead.

"Use your brain!" Bill cried. "We are underground! And think about the gold! Let's disappear until the damn situation is over."

"Nice, nice!" Kinski wailed. "But let my ear."

Bill touched forward and realised Kinski's face. "Sorry."

He released him and walked against Chorizo by mistake.

"Damn! Be careful!" Bill ranted.

"Sorry, dude!" Chorizo replied sarcastically.

"Let's turn back." With these words, Bill touched back the wall. "Follow me."

"Uh, Bill?" Chorizo asked.

"What?"

"Shouldn't we take one of the boxes for us? You know. Our lost dynamite. We could use them for another train robbery."

Bill thought a moment silently. "Alright. Just one box. Then we leave."

He took more distance before he lighted up a new matchstick again. His men looked around until they found a small dynamite box, which they could transport easily.

"Hey, look," Stump said and pointed into the box filled cave. "There is a light at the end of the tunnel."

"Don't go there!" Kinski warned. "Don't look at it!"

"No, I'm serious. Look over there."

"He is right," Chorizo probated. "There is really a light."

"I don't wanna die," Kinski muttered afraid. "A light in a dynamite cave is a bad sign."

"Let's see what's going on there," Bill decided. He extinguished his fire and walked forward.

"Bill!" Chorizo warned. "That could be dangerous. Let's disappear."

But Bill didn't listen to him and continued his steps.

The three animals exchanged glances, and then they followed him.

Stump gave Kinski a tipping side slap. "I have a bad feeling."

Kinski nodded. "Me too."

"I think that's the way which guide to the fork of the main tunnel," Bill mumbled to himself. "The cave part must be a circle way."

He stopped. The light was very close and clear now.

"It must be behind the boxes." Bill pointed on a stack of wooden boxes.

Stump perked up his ears. "Do you hear that?"

Someone rustled on the floor.

Bill nodded at the others. He creeped along the boxes and peeked behind them.

An old oil lamp had placed on the floor. Beside it a little figure, who seemed to work with something.

Bill made a big step forward. "What are you doing there?"

The figure turned around and Bill looked at the feared face of Mister Owlden.

"Good Lord, you shouldn't be here," the old owl said.

"That's my business," Bill complained. "What are you doing here?"

Mister Owlden jumped up and waved his hands hysterically. „Good heaven, you have to disappear! You have to disappear!"

"I decide when I want to disappear or not!"

"Why should we leave?" Kinski asked behind Bill.

Mister Owlden didn't reply. Instead, he raised his hand and held some fuzes cords in the air.

"Just because of this," was his single answer.

The gang froze in fear. "Damn! Are you crazy!" Bill screamed.

Also his henchmen were shocked. "Do you want to kill us?!" Chorizo yelled.

Mister Owlden shrugged his shoulders. "In this case you have to run very quickly."

Bill and the others grew pale like snow, when the owl lit a matchstick.

"NOOOOOOOO! Don't…"

A sizzling sound smothered their voices.

"Ahhhh! Do something!" Bill jumped forward and trampled about one of the few burning fuses.

Suddenly, Mister Owlden pulled a gun and shot at the ceiling of the cave.

The shot echoed through the empty cold air. Dusty stones trickled down.

"I think it's time to run," Mister Owlden ordered. "Run, run, run, run!"

He twirled his revolver. The gang got panic and ran down the cave. Also Bill. Mister Owlden followed them at a smart pace.

"Why are you doing that?!" Stump yelled while running.

"I have to destroy the gold!" Mister Owlden cried back.

Suddenly Bill stopped

"Damn! The gold!"

They had reached the fork. Mister Owlden didn't hesitate and run inside the main tunnel, while Bill was running to the right.

"BILL!" Stump cried. "What are you doing?!"

Bill tried to ignore the cries. "Not the gold, not the gold."

He reached the place where Roscoe was still standing and unladed the gold sacks on the floor.

"Give it to me!" Bill shouted and grabbed the sack which Roscoe held in his hands.

"Take your damn hands from my gold!" Roscoe warned and tried to wrest from Bill.

"NO! It's mine!"

Bill pulled one side of the sack, Roscoe the other one and played tug war.

Suddenly fast footsteps came closer. "Bill! We have to run outside! The cave is going to explode!" Stump cried.

Bill snorted. "Not without one gold sack!"

"Let the damn gold!" Chorizo shouted. "We have to run!"

"Bill! We have to disappear immediately!" Kinski yelled.

"Not without my gold!"

"Your gold?" Roscoe yelled. "My gold!"

"Damn it!"

With these words, Kinski, Stump and Chorizo grabbed Bill's shirt and pants and dragged like crazy. But no one of the two rivals wanted to lose the grip of the sack.

Suddenly Chorizo jumped forward and bit with all force into Bill's arm.

Bill roared in pain and released the sack.

Roscoe fell backward on the stones, while the others crashed on the floor together.

"You damn creature of a….!"

"Out of here. The cave is going to explode!" Kinski interrupted the angry lizard.

They grabbed Bill's arms and pulled him away. After few forced steps, Bill's flight instinct came to live and he ran as fast as he could with his operation wounds. It wasn't easy, but he ignored the pain, because the panic was like a painkiller and ran faster than his henchmen.

Suddenly another figure appeared next to them.

"Go, go, go, go!" Mister Owlden commanded. "Soon the cave will fly to the air."

"He is ill!" Kinski shouted and tipped his forehead like crazy. "This guy is totally ill in his brain!"

* * *

Rango didn't know what's happened. Helpless he lay in Jake's grip. The cries of the men echoed through the cave. The stone walls flew away. He was totally disoriented.

Suddenly, a loud bang echoed through the cave and hurt in his ears. Rango thought his brain would break every moment and held his head. It seemed like the end of the world. Suddenly all was covered with thick dust. All coughed and gasped for air.

Rango tried to touch for Beans, but he was unable to move.

Suddenly glaring sunlight blinded him. Everything twisted around him. "Beans!"

Jake circled around in the air and landed with a loud crash on the wooden bridges.

Dust filled the blue sky. For a moment, there was silence. But then he heard coughs.

He opened his eyes. Around him he saw coyotes on the wooden bridge, which managed to leave the mine. He opened his eyes wide, when he realised Bobby in a cactus under the wooden sidewalks and pulled out the prickles of his fur.

"Rango? Are you okay?"

He looked to the side where Beans also still lay in Jake's body.

"Uhm, I'm fine, thanks," Rango replied.

"Nice," Jake said and loosed his grip around the lizards.

They fell to the wood and looked around. He gave Beans a look, but the female lizard moved her eyes over to Jake and Rango understood. He nodded and First, Rango looked down himself. Then he walked over to a coyote. "Excuse me, did you see a raven? Black feathers with a crutch and big hat."

The coyote was still irritated because of the explosion and fell into faint.

Rango shook his head and ran from one to another. But nobody remembered.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Rango cried and hid his face.

"Oh, Rango," Beans touched his shoulders. "I'm so sorry."

"Who cares?" Jake muttered.

"Don't talk about him like this!" Rango cried upset. "He was a good guy."

"Not good enough," Jake spat.

"Stop that!" Beans interrupted. "Rango. Better we leave the place very fast."

"But Beans…" Rango looked at her pleadingly. "Maybe he is still somewhere…"

Beans shook her head. "Impossible after such a hard explosion. Let's go before the coyotes recovered."

She guided him to the lift and together they drove down to the ground-floor. But before they passed the first cave, they stopped immediately. The stones and the wooden beams were loosed and crumbled away. Suddenly a stick burst the wall.

Black beak and black feathers appeared. "I was right."

"Dude!" Rango and Beans ran forward and looked inside the hole.

"It that really you?" Rango was still overwhelmed of happiness.

"If manitou isn't here, I think yes."

As fast as they could Rango and Beans cleared away the stones, so that Wounded Bird had an easy way to climb out of the mine.

"How did you find the way?" Rango asked still excited.

The raven cleaned his throat. "There are many ways who guide outside."

The two lizards looked at each other. But then Beans froze again.

"Where is Mister Owlden?"

"Here we are!" The owl waved his wings when he came out of the cave where Wounded Bird was come from. "Fortunately I studied the tunnels very thoroughly."

He climbed out. Seconds later followed by Bill and the others. Kinski and Stump were the first one who came out and dragged Bill's arms.

"Puh, at least we survived."

"Yes, but the gooooold…"

Bill covered his face with his hands and cried whiningly.

Kinski gave him a gently clap on his shoulder.

Chorizo cleaned his hat and shook his head disapprovingly.

Stump got big eyes when he saw a little thing, which was hanging on a wooden branch.

"Jacky!" He ran forward and grabbed the stuffed rabbit. "I've got you again!"

"Jacky?" Chorizo asked with furrowed forehead. "Your toy has a name?"

Stump pouted. "Mind your own business," he spat and hid it under his hat quickly.

"Nice to see you again, Bill," Rango said.

Bill growled. Then he remembered something. "We have to disappear quickly!"

"Why?" Chorizo asked.

"I tell you later! Move! Move! Move!"

Bill grabbed Kinski's ear and pulled him away with him. Stump and Chorizo followed him with fast footsteps over the wooden sidewalk to the exit.


	33. You heard right

33\. You heard right

"It's like a miracle, that you survived the explosion," Doc said, while he controlled Rango's state.

Rango pushed him aside gently. "I'm fine. We weren't inside the cave when it happened."

He sat on the chair in the saloon. Next to him Mister Owlden and Beans, who took a seat at the same table. Buford poured some drinks, while the little group recovered from the hard adventure.

For the rest, the saloon was empty. Just Jake stood rolled together in a corner beside the bar and drank a strong desert cognac.

"For me it's daily routine," the snake muttered into the round.

Rango rolled his eyes. "As if."

Jake hissed but he ignored his comment.

Suddenly Rango lowered his glance. "But despite that, not all survived."

"He was a bad guy," Mister Owlden said seriously. "Never mind. He lost his life because of a glittering metal."

"Where did you know where the gold would be?" Beans asked.

"Long story, but I try to make it short. I've been searching for the gold for many years. On my investigations, I met one of the families of the robber who found an old telegram with these symbols, which Sheldon sent before he had killed himself."

He raised the paper into the air.

"Of course no one of the family knew where the place was. When I came to Dirt one year ago, I had a talk with Mayor John and I left the town for more researches. And by happenstance, I found out what the first symbols meant. "Mine" and I came to Dirt months ago to search which mines are in near of that town. Until I was sure that I found the right one. Well, when I came home, Mister Roscoe heard somehow from my searching and wanted to rob the train to get the paper. When I met you, Mister Rango, I knew, there would be a chance. But Roscoe couldn't get out something from me before I fled."

"And why that firework effect?" Jake asked darkly.

Mister Owlden cleaned his throat. "Well, I promised the family, if I couldn't bring the gold, I should destroy it. And because of the dangerous situation, I did. And by the way, why should we need the gold? I thought water is the most valuable resource in this area."

"Quite true," Rango admitted. "Sorry for the troubles which you had because of that."

"It doesn't matter," Mister Owlden said. "Somehow I have to say thank you. Who knows how things had come."

"Less anger," Jake muttered.

Mister Owlden chuckled. "Well, then, I think after all, I can leave you now."

He stood up and gave Rango his hand. "Thank you, and thanks for your help, sheriff."

Rango's smile froze. "Sorry, but I'm not a sheriff any more."

"For your information, you are again," Jake said behind the chameleon.

Rango turned around in surprise.

"Yes, you are."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes…. on one condition."

"And what?"

"I can leave the town."

"Uh, of course you can."

Jake smiled mysteriously. "Nice, little man." He moved his tail and fished Beans beside him. "With her."

Rango were wide-eyed. "What?"

"You heard right. With her. We had a deal…"

"But Jake," Beans began. "It was just a…"

"Do you wanna break your deal?" Jake's eyes became fierier.

"No," Beans said quickly. "It's just…"

She stopped herself, and gave Rango a look. "Could you let us alone, just one moment?"

She gave Jake a sign to follow her outside. Jake agreed and together they left the saloon. The sun sat deep and the night wasn't very far away.

They walked along the street until they reached the end of the town. When Beans was sure, nobody was in near, she began: "But Jake, the gold wasn't under the town. So how can you say, our deal takes effect?"

Jake smiled. He pushed forward his gun slowly and lifted Beans's chin.

"You said, you would come with me and I will give him back the town, if you say a suggestion to find the gold under town. Of course the gold wasn't under town, but you didn't say if you find the gold to give him back the town. No! Only for your _idea_. For nothing else. You made your deal with me. You gave me your idea and he will get his freedom in this town."

Beans was silent. Jake released her chin and looked at her seriously, with a little shadow of spitefulness.

"Any questions?" the gunslinger asked.

Beans lowered her glance. "No."

"Well, in this case. I want to leave that place now. If you want to take some things from your ranch with you, you can do. But that will be all. Would that be okay for you?"

Beans nodded obediently. "Yes."

* * *

 **Well, I didn't use many words. For this reason, I will write the next chapter fast.**


	34. Just one last hug

**I don't waste time. Here the last chapter.**

* * *

34\. Just one last hug

Rango couldn't stay any longer in the saloon and went outside. He looked around.

Where did they gone? When he met Priscilla, he knew they stood in front of the town. Rango didn't waste time and walked to the edge of the town. He didn't need search long. Beans and Jake began to move again. He saw how they came back. He stayed in the town's entrance and waited for them with expectant posture.

Beans stopped. Jake did the same and looked at her with asking eyes. Beans glance lifted up to his face.

The rattlesnake narrowed his eyes when he realized a pleading request.

Beans lips trembled a little when she spoke: "Let me give him a last hug."

Jake hissed upset. Beans pressed her hands together and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Just one last hug. Please."

Jake narrowed his eyes more, but then he sighed darkly and nodded.

"Just one last one."

Beans sighed thankfully with relief. Then she avoided his glance and walked forward. Still with lowered face.

Rango watched her thoughtfully and fear rose inside him. He felt, she didn't have good news for him and not for them together. There was no together anymore.

When Beans stood in front of him, she lifted her face and looked into his eyes. She didn't have to say a word. The chameleon could read the answer in her eyes, which looked at him sadly.

Slowly Beans thawed. She embraced him softly and laid her head on his shoulder gently.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I gave my word to him."

Rango was like paralyzed. Hesitantly he hugged his arms around her and held her tightly.

Beans gave a sudden sob and Rango began to pet her back.

"It's okay, it's okay," Rango said calmly. "I understand."

Beans closed her eyes and pressed herself closer to Rango.

"You have to be strong," he continued, despite the words hurt him terribly.

Doc watched the scene sadly in distance.

"What is he doing?"

Doc looked to the side with surprise. "Oh, Bill. What are you doing here?"

"Just to see the end of that damn story. I was just curious what that little dummy sheriff…"

He stopped when he saw Rango and Beans standing very tight together.

"Uh, what's going on with them?"

Chorizo scratched his head. "Making half-love standing up?"

Kinski gave him a hard slap on his head.

The two lizards realized nothing around them. Beans had loosed herself a little. She pressed her forehead on Rango's head and snuggled him fondly.

"Take good care for yourself," she said. "Do you promise that?"

Rango swallowed and his lips trembled. "I will do."

"You promise?"

"I promise. For you. Only for you."

She touched his face. She pressed her lips on his. That's the way she used to kiss him, like the day before the robber had attacked him. But this time the kiss became more intensive.

He opened his eyes. He saw tears on her cheeks.

He didn't interrupt the kiss. The tears touched his lips and he tasted the salty taste.

"Do they want to stay there for the next few years?" Stump asked.

He had never seen a kiss which was longer than one minute or less.

Suddenly, after more than one minute, Rango took her head and pushed it away from him.

"You have to go now. Don't make it more badly. I will never leave you."

She pressed her chest on his. He could feel her heartbeat, which pumped very fast.

"I don't want to leave you."

"I know. Be a brave girl. Do it for me. Don't make me cry."

He looked to the sky, where the moon became visible in the dusk.

"Look at the moon every night. I will look at it, too."

Beans got tears in her eyes again. She pressed her eyes and the wet drops rolled down her cheek and touched Rango's clothes.

He bent forward and kissed her cheek. He wished he could save the tears. He licked his lips. Dear, he never had taste her tears. He never saw tears in her eyes before. Not even when he had forced to leave the town long time ago. Only sadness he had found. But no tears. Now there were only tears.

There was a rattling sound in the air. Jake became impatient.

Beans pressed himself closer to Rango. Her hands trembled. Rango pressed the girl tighter.

"You have to go, please go."

He gave her a last squeezing hug. Then he took her arms away from his body.

"Go, and don't look back."

She pressed her lips together.

Rango forced a sad smile. "Do it for me. It will make it easier for me."

Beans shook her head. "I hate it to say goodbye."

"Me too, but be sure, I will never say goodbye. Even not a farewell."

She embraced him again and whispered softly: "This goodbye is not forever. I promise."

"Don't break your promise to him," Rango said, although he wished she would do.

A new rattling sound let them froze and Beans managed to walk one step back. Rango had much bother not to hold her back.

Beans hesitated, but the rattling became more vigorous and she took two steps more back.

"I have to…"

Rango nodded, but before she turned around, he spoke the words, which burned on his tongue a long time.

"I love you."

Her eyes flickered when her eyes became wet again.

Rango smiled warmly. "No promise in the world can change that. I hope you know."

Beans pressed her lips together. "I know," she replied hoarsely.

She lowered her glance. " I love you, too. I wanted to say that long time ago, but… I don't know why I never did…"

"At least we did it now," Rango anticipated.

Beans chuckled nervously. "Yes, we did. I hope, it is not too late for you."

"Better too late than never…"

They winced when a threateningly rattling rattlesnake broke the silence again.

Beans threw herself forward, hugged Rango very tightly. Then she let him go and ran away. After few meters, she became slower. Rango watched her, but she didn't looked back.

His stomach clenched more and more together when she walked away step by step. Until she reached the rattlesnake. They changed a few words, then they disappeared into the dessert. She became smaller and smaller and he got a lump in his throat. He didn't realized anything. Nothing. Everything seemed to be like empty space around him.

He just realized footsteps when a person went next to him but he didn't look to the side.

"You let her go?" Bill asked in disbelief. "With him?"

Rango sighed deeply without to look at Bill. "I gave my promise. She gave her promise. I can't break it. She can't break it."

"But, I thought… I thought you would fight for her like last time."

Rango shook his head slowly. "I can't. I gave my word. I never break a promise which I give."

Bill scratched his head under his hat. He didn't understand the world anymore.

"Uh… Bill? What are we supposed to do now, Bill?" Chorizo asked.

"What? Oh… I think we ride… Or no… first a drink."

"In saloon?" Stump asked.

Bill snorted. "Where else?"

Kinski lifted his hand. "Who will pay the bill?"

"The one who is asking."

They left the place but Rango. He stayed there and looked in the distance where Beans and the rattlesnake had gone, until the night enveloped the sky.

 **\- End of part one -**

* * *

 **Awww, I could cry. :'( What have I done? -_-**

 **Well, first I never planned to write a sequel, but when I decided to write the last chapter like this... well, I think I have to do. :D**

 **Well, sequel is in work, but patience please.**

 **I know how the story should go on, but I still don't have a right plot. If you want to give me some suggestions, send me a note, that I can inform you what I'm going to plan to write. If you don't want to know details, well, in this case, don't ask. :D**

 **I hope you liked the story so far. Thanks for everyone for reading and reviewing. ;)**

 **Special thanks to MMM Guest and Roxette, which I couldn't write a feedback for their comments, because there is no way here to write back anonymous reviews.**


End file.
